Secret Life
by OTHskater
Summary: Just as things with, Tree Hill’s favorite couple, are starting to get good again, a surprise drops into their lives and this surprise in the form of a teenage daughter.Future Fic! Naley- GIVE IT A CHANCE!
1. Chapter 1

Title- Secret Lives

Author- OTHskater

Summary- Just as things with, Tree Hill's favorite couple, are starting to get good again a surprise drops into their lives. Future Fic! Naley-

Authors Note- Please read and REVIEW!


	2. Surprises

Chapter 1- Surprise

January 24th 2025

_ I hate surprises I always have __ever since my mom thought it would be a good idea to invite my entire 2__nd__ grade class over for a surprise birthday party. I had come home from school so excited because my nanny was going to take me to Central Park where I could meet my __dad;__ she knew that he would be there for a charity __event. That was the only thing I thought of that day I was so excited and couldn't wait to get home and wait for my mom to leave for work so that we could go and meet him, but instead I had to mingle with all my classmates and when they finally left it was dark out. I hate surprises. _

The cold, brisk winter air hit my face as I stood on the edge of the New York Street watching as my life was being packed into the back of a black SUV. I kept an unyielding look on my face as I stared straight ahead.

"CeCe, everything is packed up it's time for you to go. Travis will drive you to the airport and make sure you get on your flight and then your father will pick you up once you land." I looked down at the short stocky lady, talking a mile a minute. As I caught eyes with her she gave me a sympathetic look. "Listen, I'll always be here if you need me okay?" She said as she grabbed my hands.

"Okay." I said quietly, Maren smiled she had been my mom's assistant since before I was born, she was my second mother, the one who attended my dance recitals or helped me with math homework when my mom was working or out partying. She was the only person I knew, besides my mom, my father.

"He's going to love you, I've talked to him this morning He's actually really excited." Maren said as I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, I'll call you when I get there." I said opening the car door.

"Great, and the money from the auction will be put into your trust fund today FYI, "She said as I grimaced.

"Please can we not talk about that?" It was bad enough that I had lost my mother but that fact that they had simply thrown all her belongings into a room and auctioned it off was horrible. I slammed that car door shut and grabbed my ipod out of my purse. As the sounds of latest pop song flooded through my ears, it couldn't help change my mood. I sat back watching the city life pass me by.

"Travis, Maren said he has kids, four sons." She said as the elderly driver smiled through the rearview mirror. Travis Donald had been my mom's driver since I was about 7, we always talked while he drove me, mostly he listened as I ranted about my life, but every once in a while he would speak up. I smiled back at Travis; I didn't really have anything else to say because that was about all I knew about my dad, that and he played basketball. I looked out my window again, trying to imagine what my dad was going be like, Maren said that I looked exactly like him, so then he was tall, had brown hair. I wondered if he was going to be nice. I thought back to when I was 7 I was so excited to meet my dad, my imagination had ran wild that night before I was supposed to meet him, I made him out to be that greatest man that ever walked to planet. Now though I was terrified to meet him, there must have been a reason that my mother never mentioned him or that he never knew about me, what if he was a monster, a drug dealing criminal? My skin crawled as I feared the worst.

I hate Surprises.


	3. Apologies

Chapter 2- Apologies

_I'm sorry, I have easily said that 2309568 times since getting married almost 20 years ago, I had said when I forgot a birthday or anniversary, when I missed dinner, when I went into a depression, __when I cussed in front of one of our sons, or when we fought and I said something that I didn't mean. I was so sick of saying those 3 words and I knew that Haley was sick of hearing them. _

I tied my shoe as I listened to my two youngest sons, Miles and Jude fight over the game controller.

"Hey guys either take turns or I'll take it." I said sternly as I left the living room and headed towards the kitchen where Haley stood cleaning up the tornado from lunch. She wasn't smiling, or frowning instead she was looking off into space as she wiped down the counters. I almost didn't want to interrupt her she as so beautiful standing there the early afternoon sun glowing on her shoulders.

"Hey, I'm leaving." I said as she looked up at me. It wasn't until our eyes met that I noticed how tired she was, bags were hanging out around her eyes. I knew if I asked her why she was so tired she would blame in on being a mom to four boys, but I knew it was because she had been up all night.

"Okay, are you sure you don't want to come with me?" She asked cautiously we were both on shaky ground with each other, neither one of us wanted to bring up the elephant in the room.

"No that's okay." I said as my brain screamed _yes come with me I'm completely terrified of meeting that daughter I never knew I had._But I knew she was only asking that to be nice, because that was Haley. She in fact didn't want anything to do with me or this daughter that had almost ended my marriage. I turned to leave the kitchen as my ten year old son; Micah came down from the stairs.

"Wait dad," he said as he followed me through the living room and towards the garage. "I just wanted to tell you that I don't hate you." He said as I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks buddy, I'll be back in a little bit." I said as I left, looking at Haley one more time before I left.

As I sat in the airport waiting for flight 234 to arrive in, I thought back to four days ago, it was such a normal day until one phone call changed all that.

_"Nate come on, the movies starting." Haley yelled as she sat down on the couch next to James, and handed the big bowl of popcorn to her younger sons. _

_"I'm here! Let movie night begin!" Nathan said as he walked into the room sitting down with his wife and sons. As the action movie began Nathan smiled at his family, so happy that they had this time together. Movie night was a long standing tradition that Nathan looked forward to every week._

_"Hey phones off dad!" Miles yelled as Nathan's cell phone went off just as the movie started. _

_"Okay okay!" Nathan said as he reached for his phone noticing the caller id. "Wait guys I have to take this." Nathan said as he left the room quickly answering his phone. "Hello?" _

_"Nathan Scott? This is Maren Justus, do you remember." _

_"Yes, what can I do for you?"Nathan said wearily. _

_"Grace died last night, I figured that you don't keep up to date with Hollywood so you didn't know." _

_"I don't I'm really sorry." _

_"I know it was an inconceivable loss, but I think you should know that Grace left you something." _

_"What? I mean I only met her once, I haven't talked to her in about __16 years." _

_"Ok well then this shouldn't come as a surprise to you." Maren said as Nathan stood too shocked to think. After he hung up the phone he walked back into the room, almost breaking down as Haley looked at him with a smile. _

_"I'm so sorry."_


	4. One

Chapter 3- One

Nathan's POV

_One, it was a simple number, plain enough that most people __forget about it, but not me. One was a huge number to me._

_ONE mistake _

_It only took ONE drink too many._

_It was only ONE woman._

_On ONE bad night of drunken passion._

_ONE person __I__ kept the secret from._

_And now it was ONE __young girl who was entering my life_

…

I stood as I watched the people riding the plane exit; it then occurred to me how on earth I was going to spot my daughter out of the crowd. It wasn't until I saw her dark brown hair and her bright blue eyes that it all became real for me.

"So you must be Nathan." The girl said as she awkwardly walked up to me.

"I am, you must be Celeste." I said as the girl smiled, she was staring at me, I knew she must be measuring me up to her expectations. We stood in discomfited silence before heading to get her bags.

"So was your flight okay?"

"Um yeah I slept most of it." She said I searched for something to say.

"Great." I said wanting to slap myself, I made small talk everyday with plenty of people but when it came to this sixteen year old I couldn't find anything to say. We got her bags in silence, walked out to my car in silence, and headed towards the house in silence.

"So do you always talk this much? Because for real you have been on fire." She said as I headed down my street. I smiled she laughed a little as I gave her a quizzical look, that laugh hit my heart as I remembered her mother.

"I'm just nervous I guess, I mean I've never had a daughter." I said as she looked me in the eyes.

"I never had a dad either." She said we pulled into the driveway. It was now dark out and the lights from inside the house shined brightly. "So Haley, probably made dinner but if you are tired I can show you your room and I'll tell the boys to leave you alone."

"I'm actually really hungry." She said as we got out of the car and headed up towards the front door.

"So was your wife mad?" Celeste asked as we walked up the walk.

"Haley? Well I mean a little bit, she was mad about what I did, not mad about you, or you coming here to live." I said reassuringly it was the truth; Haley was infuriated with me about what I had done.

"I really don't want to make trouble." She said as I opened the front door as soon as I turned the knob the entire family came running to the door, and they all stood frozen taking in Celeste all of them in shock of how much she looked like me.

"She's a girl." Miles said in shock as Haley laughed in awkwardness and smiled at Celeste.

"Ugh excuse him, you know boys, I'm Haley." She smiled at Haley. "Are you hungry come with me, I'll get you some food." Haley said ushering her into the kitchen.

"Dad she looks just like you." Jude said as flipped on the other side of the couch.

"Yeah, hey guys take her stuff up to her room, and don't get into it." The four boys all started to haul her things up to her bedroom as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey dad, it'll be okay, mom will forgive you." James said as I turned around he was smiling at me. He was the only kid who had been through the roughest part of my marriage with Haley. He knew me lived with me when I was the worst father, and the worst person I could be.

"I hope so Jamie." I said as I walked towards the kitchen.

"Your house is so pretty. I always wanted to have a big house instead of our apartment." She said as she ate her food.

"Yeah well with all these boys it seems way smaller." Haley said as she gave Celeste more fries. "So you're a junior now?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I still have a semester to go, so Maren said you were a teacher."

"Yeah I actually teach Junior English."

"Oh cool, I love to read."She said as Haley smiled at her.

"That's good reading is something everyone should do. So a junior which means 16 you have your license yet?"

"I have my permit; I walked every where in the city so it didn't really matter." Haley nodded as I walked into the room.

"Well it was great meeting you Celeste, I'm sure you're gonna fit right in, now I've got to go and get these kids in bed." Haley said as she squeezed Celeste's shoulder before she left. Nathan took Haley's seat at the table, looking at his daughter.

"Well you have yourself a nice catch." Celeste said smiling.

"Yeah I think so." Nathan said as she rubbed his eyes. "Well I'm gonna head to bed, I figured tomorrow we could get to know each other a little better." He said nervously.

"Okay sounds great." She said as she laughed a little and started up the stairs.

And it was ONE girl that had me hooked in less than 24 hours.


	5. Midnight Confessions

Thanks so much for the reviews!!! They really do help and I feel more like writing when I get feedback.

_6 days ago……………_

_"Haley I am so sorry." Nathan said as he walked around facing me. _

_"What happened?" I asked as I looked at his eyes, I knew it wasn't just a small thing so I gently stood up trying not to interrupt the movie for the boys. We walked into the kitchen and Nathan's eyes started to water, I knew this was big, Nathan only rarely cried and usually it was at night when he didn't think I was awake. _

_"I have a daughter." He said quietly I sat down next to him hoping that the TV room the other room had impaired my hearing. _

_"You have a daughter?" I said thinking of the girls he had been with before we got together, this daughter would be at least 20. "Who's the mother?" _

_"Her name was grace, I met her at a club when I went to New York for a basketball game, her dad owned the opposing team and we met in a bar, I was drunk-" It all clicked in my mind as I looked up at him._

_"You mean when you played ball in college." _

_"Yeah."_

_"When we had a son and we were married." _

_"Haley, James was just a few months old, he had colic I needed to get out, it was a mistake." __Nathan said his tears faded as the fire rose in my eyes. _

_"So what does she have to do with you now?" I asked if this girl was a few years younger than Jamie, then what would she need Nathan for know._

_"Grace died, she never told her about me, but now I'm her only living relative, she's coming down in a few days."_

_"To live?" I asked._

_"I couldn't tell her no, she's alone she just lost her mother." I felt the room closing in, I started to sweat. _

_"Okay fine we will deal with her; I guess we can make the guest bedroom hers." I said as Nathan breathed and put his hand on mine I jerked it away quickly. _

_"Don't touch me Nathan, don't you dare touch me, I have never hated you as much as I do right now! I might let this girl come live with us and that is because she didn't choose any of this. You, you chose it all __so don't come near me again. "I said as I walked back into the room, as I tried to watch the movie I felt like I couldn't breathe and no matter what I did the tears came anyways._

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Present

She has his eyes, his nose, his smile, his hair, she's tall like him, she laughs like him, and she is a clone of Nathan. We had four sons, and while they all had little parts of Nathan, none of them looked exactly like him. Jamie had his eyes, Micah had his hair, Jude had his boyish charm, and Miles had his intense passion for all things sport related but Celeste she had it all, and I found myself wanting to get to know her more to see how much more she was like Nathan.

"Haley." Nathan's touch interpreted my thoughts as he climbed into the bed and put his arm around my waist, I instantly moved, yet I longed for him to touch me. I wanted so badly to ask him what he was thinking, what he thought of his walking clone, but then it all came back to me, the other woman.

"Leave me alone, how many times do I have to say it for it to get through your thick skull?" I said hastily as I heard him heave a sigh.

"Haley I was so stupid back then, I made really poor choices, but I'm not that person anymore I can't even remember that person." It was true Nathan had changed completely in 16 years; he was a completely different man.

"I know that Nathan, but is that what your going to tell our sons! Oh sure cheat on your wife, as long as eventually you change its fine." I yelled.

"I will talk to the boys."

"God, at least when we told Jamie and when we have to tell the other 3, about you making a sex tape or you sleeping with my sister and their god- mothers at least I can say, that was way before I met him, this no, I was married to you." I said as I sat up looking at him through the dark. "And what about your daughter, Celeste is going to look at everything you have ever done, do you really want her to marry someone who is going to cheat on her and lie and think that a sorry will fix it all." I got out of the bed, tears falling from my eyes as I ran down the stairs, I went into the den, falling against the walls as the tears hit my eyes harder and harder until I felt I couldn't breath. I looked up wiping my tears as I gulped for breath. I almost lost my breath again when I saw Celeste standing in front of me.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, you didn't, but shouldn't you be asleep I mean it's almost 1 am." I said the motherly side taking over.

"Oh I can't sleep, part insomnia and part the 23 mountain dews I had on the plane." She said as she took a seat down next to me, I tried my hardest to wipe the tears but she saw them.

"I'm really sorry about this; I didn't mean to ruin your family or your marriage." She said as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Oh honey you didn't ruin my marriage, our marriage has had its fair share of problems, we'll be fine." I said unconvinced.

"My mom never mentioned my dad but in the 3rd grade we had to do family trees and I asked her about him and she said that I was to never ask about him again, that he had his own family and he would never want me to ruin that."

"Celeste you know that's not true, if he had known about you, he would have been there, trust me on that one, Nathan Scott may not be the world's best husband but he is an exceptional father." I said confidently, if there was one thing I was certain of it was that. Celeste just nodded as she smoothed out her pajama pants.

"I get that, you all have such a cozy home, it feels lived in, and you all feel like a close family. I like that I spent my life in hotels and the finest apartments, my mom was amazing but she wasn't like you."

"And what am I like?"

"A mom." She said with a smile as I patted her head.

"Well thank you I'll take that as a compliment. Now lets both get to bed your brothers are going to just talk your ear off tomorrow, it's not everyday that they get a sister." I said as Celeste smiled so bright it lit up the room. We both parted ways as she headed into her new room and I walked into mine, I couldn't help but smile when I saw Nathan sitting up in the bed grinning.

"I heard you two laughing." He said as I sat down in bed next to him.

"Have you ever slept with any one else."

"Haley I swear she was the only woman, it was a huge mistake and if I could go back I would change everything." He said seriously.

"I doubt it, if you changed everything that little girl wouldn't exist and lets be serious you wouldn't want that." I said smiling as Nathan sighed relived.

"Jeez I have a daughter." He said just as amazed as I was.


	6. Bonding with the Boys

_"Celeste, you really need to drop this subject." My mother said as she walked through our apartment, throwing down her shopping bags as I watched her slip of her shoes elegantly. _

_"Why should I? I deserve to know everything about my dad." _

_"I have told you this since birth; your father has a family. He doesn't need you or me." _

_"Did he dump you and you're angry about it?" I asked knowing my mother only got defense like that when something didn't go her way._

_"We were never together, except when your lovely conception happened__ there is obviously another woman who has his heart." She said sadly, I knew because mom was a hopeless romantic, all she ever wanted was that man to love and adore her._

888888888888888888888888

I woke up with a start, since my mom had died I almost always dreamed of her, but this particular dream was way to close. I almost had to pinch myself I had finally met my dad and I actually kinda liked him.

"Hey, do you have a penis too?" I almost fell out of the bed as the youngest of the Scott boys walked into my room.

"Whoa what did you say?" I said as I sat up rubbing my eyes.

"Do you-"

"Miles!' Nathan then came in the room scooping up the boy. "Sorry Celeste, we are working on a lock." He said as he carried the little boy out of the room. I relaxed a little as I threw my hair into a ponytail. I looked around the room; it was a pale blue color, obviously a guest room. There was simple white furniture around the room. I looked at the mountain of luggage that had followed me from New York.

"I think they said they were gonna get you new stuff." I looked up to see a fairly tall, teenage boy with dirty blonde hair.

"Oh well whatever, this stuff is nice too." I said as the boy walked into the room standing against the dresser.

"Yeah if your 85. I'm James." He said as he looked around my stuff.

"You know it's rude to meddle in girls business. I'm Celeste." I said as he smiled up at me. I smiled back.

"Well breakfast is ready, mom said she didn't know what you liked to eat but if waffles are a no then we have cereal."

"Oh waffles are great." I said following him down the stairs. "So are you the captain of the basketball team?" I asked as I saw a picture of James in a basketball uniform.

"Yeah, I am." He sadly proudly yet not cocky.

"So do you date the star cheerleader?" I asked in my best southern voice.

"Um no."

"What?! James Scott doesn't have a girlfriend surely not." I said laughing as we made our way down the hallway.

"So I guess that you have a boyfriend?"

"No, you know what they say about city boys." I said as James laughed at me.

"Actually I don't, what do they say?"

"I really don't know, just that they are all jerks I guess." I said as we reached the kitchen.

"Good morning, Celeste come on sit, I hope you like waffles."

"Yeah they are one of my breakfast favs." I said as Haley ushered me to an empty seat, I sat down next to the boy who seemed to be the second child in the family.

"Hello I'm Micah." He said looking up at me.

"Hey I'm Celeste."

"So do you know any Rockstars? I mean your mom was famous wasn't she?"

"Well I mean she as a model and actress. And no I don't really know any Rockstars." I said as I watched Haley flinched as I mentioned my mom's occupation.

"Okay well please tell me if you do know any, I'm going to be the worlds first 10 year old Rockstar." He said as he winked at me.

"Well you sure got that lady killer charm on, I play the piano we should jam sometime." I said as we pounded fist. We finished eating breakfast as we talked about all the latest bands and the industry of music.

"Okay Micah it's your week to help with dishes so load these all up in the dishwasher." Haley said as I headed out of the kitchen. I wandered into an unknown room of the house, I smiled as I saw the wall of trophies, most of them were Nathan's but the closer I looked trophies of James's started to appear. I walked past the entire bookcase, looking through a pile of books that sat on the end.

"Hey! Watch out!" I turned around quickly as one of the boys came racing towards me on a skateboard. I quickly jumped out of the way he swung around the couch and then jumped off the board and onto the couch where he landed face first in a cushion of pillows. I laughed as he lifted his head his shaggy blonde hair fell into his eyes.

"That was AWSOME!" He said as flipped over on the couch laughing.

"You must be Jude."

"Yeah, you must be the girl Miles is freaking out about." I laughed as he jumped up and got back on the board and started to skate outside onto the deck. I followed him and took a seat on one of the patio chairs.

"Um Celeste, I know that you don't have a penis and I will stop asking you questions about your privates." Miles said as he slowly walked up to me while he kept eye contact with Nathan.

"And..."

"I won't barge into your room anymore." He said as he kept his eyes glued on Nathan.

"Oh that's fine miles, but thanks for your apology." I said as he smiled and jetted off at the nod of Nathan's head. I laughed while Nathan took a seat next to me.

"I think that all the flirtatious genes got used up on Micah and Miles lost out." Nathan said with a smile. "So what do you think of your brothers?"

"They all seem like a lot of fun; I mean I prayed for siblings every night when I was little so this is great." I said smiling.

"Yeah I can understand that."

"Are you an only child?"

"No, I have one brother." He said taking a seat across from me.

"That's cool." I said as an awkward silence fell between the two of us. "I want to know these things about you I mean most kids, just know everything about their dad. They grow up annoyed by the stupid little things that dads do, or by their dad's weird family I missed out on all that." I said sadly hoping that he would catch my drift.

"Okay well I have this habit of singing to old school rap songs while driving car pool, I only have one brother but a ton of other people I consider family…" He started and then looked at me. "Do you want to take notes?"

"Nah, I have a great memory." I said smiling.


	7. Basketball Confessions

Celeste's POV

Walking through the small country town, I couldn't help but smile. It was freezing outside, the wind blowing furiously but I couldn't keep the smiling off my face. My four brothers were giving me the grand tour of the town, they were such different people, none of them were in any way alike yet they all got along they were all good friends and you could tell that they were diverse yet united.

"This is the greatest place in the world." James said as we walked onto a basketball court.

"Oh really I thought it would be your bedroom." I said mockingly as James faked a laugh.

"No, this is the Rivercourt." He said as he started to dribble a basketball and make a shot. As the ball fell from the hoop Jude grabbed it running towards me throwing the ball at my face.

"Hey! Celeste you and me against the 3 of them!" He said as I barley caught the ball.

"Uh boys, I've never played before." I said as all four of them instantly turned to me with shocked looks on their faces. I thought James was about to faint.

"What?! I know you look like exactly like dad but are you positive that you're apart of this family?" Micah asked as his eyes practically popped out of his head.

"Well I played it in gym a few years ago."

"Well that's it you can't be a Scott, I'm sorry maybe you can move in with Skills." Miles said dramatically as I burst out laughing. "If dad finds out about this he will be so crushed." Miles said falling to the ground in heartbreak. I kept laughing as I felt my stomach start to hurt and I wheezed for breath. Just as I regained my composure and the boys kept staring at me, I heard a car door shut and out walked Nathan.

"Give me the ball!" Jude said as he snatched the ball from my hands and threw in into the grass, I started to giggle thinking there was no way, basketball was such a huge part of this family. Nathan walked over looking at the five of us mysteriously.

"Did you all break anything?" He asked as we all nodded without saying a word.

"Okay, good." He said as walked a little closer.

"We were just giving Celeste the tour of the town, were about to head to Brooke's and Karen's." James said as we all sat ineptly on the small bleachers.

"Your mom just went to school to get some papers graded, and she wanted to show Celeste around so whenever she starts she'll have some idea where everything is at." Nathan said as he picked up the stray ball.

"Okay well were just going to be here playing basketball, because we all know how to." Miles said as he started to dribble the ball.

"Ok, you ready Celeste?" Nathan asked as I smiled and headed to they car with him. As soon as Nathan had shut the door and started the engine I turned around and looked at the boys. They were all staring at me still beyond surprised that I couldn't play the family sport.

"Sorry Celeste, but I don't think I want you on my team." Jude said sadly as I smiled and hopped in the car.

"So is it a criminal offense in this family that I can't play basketball?" I asked.

"What? You can't play basketball?" Nathan asked a little surprised himself.

"No."

"Well that's fine, it's just a sport that has been in my family forever practically, I never push it on the boys but they all just seem to naturally love it." He said proudly. "I mean I think James loves it the most, and Micah has his music and Jude is into skateboarding and stunts and miles is all over the place, but I think they all enjoy playing it." He said as I smiled.

"Well I don't that's for sure." I said chuckling.

"Well I'm sure you're not as bad as Haley." He said laughing as I joined him.

8888888888888888888888

"And the cafeteria is right down there, and my classroom is this way." Haley said as we walked through the hallways of the school.

"This is so different from my old school." I said admiring the bulletin boards with flyers for just about everything.

"What school did you go to?"

"St. Justice Academy for girls, it's one of the leading private schools in New York City, I never liked it I always wanted to go to this school that was specifically for the performing arts, since once you go their you basically have a key to Julliard or any other musical school in the country." I said as Haley smiled at me.

"Well why didn't you?"

"My mom said that I didn't need that, and that music and photography weren't going to get me a successful life so I had to stay at the school where you were required to take two languages and all AP classes." I said as Haley looked at me impressed. "I was actually glad to leave that school and move here."

"I bet, so you paint to?" She asked intrigued.

"Yep, I love it, besides playing the piano it's my favorite thing to do." I said as we walked into the classroom."So how long have you been teaching?"

"Almost 17 years, some days I have no idea why I keep doing it." Haley said as she straightened some books on a shelf. I watched her as she sat down at her desk; she looked like she belonged there. Like she was supposed to be a teacher, this was her calling. I smiled at her thinking what an amazing woman, I actually felt bad that I hadn't known her all my life.

"So I don't think there is anything left to see here but there is someone I want you to meet. You all have so much in common it's scary."

888888888888888888888888

**Sorry for the short UD, I'm getting to the good stuff in the next chapter which should be up tonight! But before I start to write it I have a few questions, a little poll, if you will, so please take the 4 seconds and copy and paste this into your review!!! It will really help me with the upcoming chapters!!! Thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed!!!**

**1. Who should Lucas be with??**

**-Lindsey**

**-Peyton**

**-Brooke**

**-Some other woman, completely made up by me**


	8. Music Truths

Haley's POV-

We walked into the recording studio that had been built off of Peyton's office. I sat down looking over a few tracks that our newest artist had just recorded. Almost ten years ago I had become Peyton's partner in label; I loved it so much that many times I thought about leaving teaching to do it full time. I looked up, my daydream being interrupted as I heard the keys, from together to make a beautiful melody, Celeste sat at the piano, her eyes closed as her fingers ran all over the piano, I felt my breath get caught in my throat as I watched her play the cords from memory. Just as I was about to go into the room and find out where this talent came from Peyton walked into the room.

"So did ya find us new act?" She asked as she came into the room breathless.

"No, that is Celeste." I said watching the dots connect I her head.

"Whoa! No way! She looks exactly like him!" Peyton said as she stared on in amazement.

"Yeah you're telling me." I said as we both stood and watched her as she started to sing along with the song, her voice filling the room, it was soft yet powerful and strong yet full of insecurities.

"She can sing?!" Peyton said as she went through the door, causing Celeste to almost jump off the bench.

"Uh sorry, this place is very cool." Celeste said standing up.

"Don't apologize, I'm Peyton, I own this record label." Peyton said as they shook hands.

"And she's a close friend of mine." I said stepping up.

"Yeah, so you're great. How long have you been playing?" Peyton asked.

"Uh my whole life, but only in my room when no one was around which for me was all the time." Celeste said as Peyton looked at her shocked.

"No, a voice like that should be shared with the world!" Peyton said as Celeste blushed a little. "Well go back to playing, I just came to get a few papers and then I'm gone." Peyton said as we walked back into the little room as I followed.

"She is great, ok well I should leave Brooke would have a cow if she found out I met her first." Peyton said as I laughed and hugged her before she left. As she walked out of the room, leaving me and Celeste alone again. She moved back to the piano, her fingers magnetically ran up and down the keys, I sat down listening to the music fill the room, watching as she poured her heart and soul into the simple keys and chords of the song.

"So are there any lyrics to this song?" I asked as Celeste as she looked up at me, with certain sadness in her eyes.

"Uh yeah there not really perfected yet just some stuff I wrote down the night my mom died." She said as she started to play the song over again.

_Get so caught up everyday_

_Trying to keep it all together_

_While the time just slips away_

_I know nothing last forever_

_Imagine there was no tomorrow_

_Imagine I couldn't see your face_

_There be no limit to my sorrow_

_So all I can say_

_I wanna tell you something, give you something, show with so many ways, _

_Cause it would all mean nothing if I don't say something before it all blows away_

She sang gracefully it was obvious that the words weren't memorized but they were coming from her heart.

"What if you tried a D on that second to last line, that way when you're voice will go up with the so many ways and it'll give it a little more contrast." I said as she soaked in the suggestion.

"Yea that makes some sense." She said as she tried out that line of the song in that key, when she played I saw a part of her come out.

"That sounds great." I said as Celeste jumped in her seat at Nathan's voice that came into the room, as it filled me with butterflies and utter glee.

"Hey." I said as we stood awkwardly, we weren't fighting but we weren't the couple we used to be either.

"Hey, Peyton saw us at the rivercourt and said I should come down and listen to this, plus the boys are getting hungry." Nathan said as he fiddled with his car keys.

"Ok, well I guess we should head home, Brooke and Lucas are coming over for dinner, and we can get pizza or something." I said as my mind slowly came back to reality, spending this time with Celeste had taken me to a far off world, I'm sure she felt it too. We all walked out of the studio, and back to our cars, just as I shut the door on my car, starting the ignition Celeste smiled brightly at me.

"This was fun Haley, thanks a lot for doing this with me." I smiled back it was rare that one of the boys would thank me so gratefully, after an afternoon with me.

"No problem, I had a blast too." I said as we followed Nathan's SUV, all the way to our house.

"So who are Brooke and Lucas?" She asked.

"Oh, Lucas is Nathan's brother and Brooke is his wife, I'm sure you'll love them both." I said as we pulled up into the house.

8888888888888888888888

"Come on tutor mom, Peyton already got to meet her! I'm dying here!" Brooke said as she anxiously sat on the couch. "She said that she is the walking clone of Nathan! Oh having a teenage girl around! I should have brought some clothes over!" Brooke sat ranting as I just watched in amusement.

"Okay first off we have a teenage girl around does Lily, ring a bell? And second her mom was a famous model she had more clothes than I have ever had in my entire life."

"Really what was her name?"

"Um Grace Reeve I think."

"Shut up! No way!" Brooke said in a way only Brooke Davis could.

"Yeah why do you know her?" I asked now intrigued to what Brooke knew about her.

"Oh yeah she was a good friend, that's why I went up to the city, for her funeral, she was such a beautiful woman, so gorgeous, but she was wild." Brooke said lowering her voice a little. "She partied so much; I remember hearing about her husband taking Celeste to California because she drank so much." Brooke said letting me in on this little secret on Celeste's life. Just as I was going to ask more questions, Celeste came walking into the room.

"Hey- Brooke!" Celeste said as she walked into the room suddenly her cheeks turned a deep red.

"Hey Celeste, small world huh?" Brooke said as the two hugged. It was like there was a secret code between the two of the them because with in seconds they had said so much between them.

"Um, Haley I'm gonna go and find the boys." Celeste said as she walked through the living room leaving Brooke and I alone once again.

"So you know her?" I asked not knowing what to feel. Brooke could read my face and sat back down getting ready to explain. "Did you know about Nathan being her dad?"

"No Haley, I always thought she resembled someone I knew but I wouldn't have teamed the two of them up." Brooke said as she sighed in defeat. "Grace was a train wreck waiting to happen, she was a great model, but like I said she was wild, she wasn't a good mom at all."

"What do you mean?" I asked getting the feeling like Celeste was just getting used to this whole parent thing.

"Celeste had been taken away from her for years, it was an on going thing when she was younger she would go and stay with extended family and then come back for a few months then Grace would get really bad again and off she would go. Since she didn't put a father on her birth certificate, the state couldn't send her to Nathan."

"Well how did they find out about Nathan now?" I asked this whole thing was starting to unveil.

"It was in her will, and her stepdad and Grace were in the middle of a divorce so she couldn't go with him." Brooke said as she quieted her voice again. It made my heartstrings hurt, here was a girl that was so perfect in many ways it had taken me a matter of days to fall in love with her and she had been through hell her entire life.

"Well I'm glad she came here." I said as I saw Celeste standing at the foot of the door smiling as she listened in on our conversation.

**A/n- The song lyrics are from Alicia Keys, ****song:****Tell you something, ****it's**** an amazing song and you should listen to it!**


	9. School Days

**Before I get started on this chapter I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed!! **

**Kutebloo**- That line was a little confusing I should have written it better, I was trying to say that they aren't really fighting, but they aren't their normal "Naley" lovey dovey selves either. Thanks for the review!

**Soapfan2006-**Thanks so much for the review!

**Naley4ever323-**Thanks for the review!

**Lee88****- **Thanks for the review!! My hometown just got swamped with snow so expect a few more UD in the next few days…

**Naley19-**Thanks so much for your review

A/n- PLEASE review! I can't write unless I get some!! This chapter was a fun one to write so enjoy it! It flips between James's and Celeste's POV so watch out for that and I hope it's not too confusing! One last thing, both James and Celeste are both 16 they are about 10 months apart.

88888

JAMES POV.

I sighed deeply at the wheel of my car as Celeste shuffled around in her bag. I looked up at the school in front of me, today was the first day back to school since our winter break, and it had felt like a year long winter break. Learning I had a sister probably had a lot to do with it. Celeste had now been here for close to 3 weeks, while there were still awkward times when an old family memory would come up and Celeste would feel left out, or when mom would make an occasional snarky comment on dad's faithfulness, the family had slowly gotten back to normal, and everyday Celeste felt more and more like she had been there all along.

"I don't really know how southern schools work but I'm pretty sure you have to be in the building." Celeste said as I turned to her and stuck out my tongue. "Very mature."

"Yeah I know, okay you ready?" I asked as we both got out of the car.

"Yeah, so take me to the office and then you can go and reconnect with your posse." She said.

"Are you sure you want me to leave you? I mean I don't want you to get lost."

"It's okay Dad, I can find my way." We walked to the office, as all my friends said hi to me, and many people gave me quizzical looks as I walked with Celeste.

"There gonna think you're my girlfriend." I said as Celeste faked throwing up.

"EW, tell them I'm your sister." She said as we walked into the office where the secretary smiled at me.

"Hello James, this must be Celeste, Haley told me all about you." Ms. Reed said as she handed Celeste a stack of papers.

"Here is your schedule and other customary things, locker combination, locker number and homeroom. If you have any questions just come down and visit me, I can help you with anything." I smiled at Ms. Reed and pulled Celeste out of the door.

"Ok don't ask her anything, she is like a stalker and will report everything back to mom." I said as we quickly walked away. "She has been following me ever since I skipped class freshman year."

"Who knew James's Scott was such a bad boy." Celeste said as she laughed looking down at her schedule.

"So what classes you got?" I asked as Celeste looked over the sheet quizzically. "Oh you have Mr. Perry, he's really funny, and Ms. Bloom she's really tough, and of course mom and Uncle Luke for gym." I said.

"Alright, do I have any classes with you?"

"Yep, history 4th hour which means we have lunch together too." I said as Celeste smiled glad she would at least know someone. "And you have 1st hour with Lily, try and find her she can show you the ropes around too." I said as the bell started to ring. "See you fourth hour, here's your class." I said as I jogged towards my own classroom. I almost ran into my friend, Jeremy as I slipped into the class trying to avoid contact with the teacher.

"Hey who was that chick you were walking with?" Jeremy asked as we sat in seats in the back.

"My sister, Celeste." I said watching his face brighten at knowing she was not taken.

"So she's free?"

"Yeah I guess I mean I'm not into incest." I said laughing.

"Cool, cause she is so hot!" He said as he put his fist up wanting me to pound him.

"No she's not, she's my sister." I said as Jeremy kept his fist raised.

"You just gonna leave me hangin?" He asked as I looked at him and snorted.

"Yea pretty much."

88888888

CELESTE's POV

As the final bell rang, I walked into the class, just a little intimidated as I walked to the teacher's desk my nervousness was clamed a little at the sight of the teacher's dark red hair and the warm smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Celeste Reeve. I'm new." I said as the teacher put her hand out for me to shake.

"Hi, Celeste Haley told me all about you. My name is Glenda Farrell. Welcome to the fun and exciting adventures of my reading class." She said as she handed me a book and few papers. "Since this is an elective class and not a core content class, we like to take it easy and relax, so choose a seat and we will start. We are currently reading Huckleberry Finn, have you ever read it before?" She asked me as I nodded.

"Yes, my eighth grade year, but I love it and don't mind reading it over." I said as I left her desk and took an empty seat in the back.

"Great, everyone this is Celeste, she is knew to this school and town, so please be nice to her." Glenda said as she sat on the end of desk pulling out her own copy of the book. "Now where did we leave off?"

"Page 38 if I remember." A girl said as she walked into the classroom giving Glenda a note. "Sorry I'm late." She said as she took the seat next to me.

"I wouldn't expect anything else, Ms. Scott." Glenda said as she smiled at the girl, whose short brown hair was neatly styled. She smiled at me her dark brown eyes were radiant.

"Hey, you have to be Celeste." She said to me as I smiled. She had a faint similarity to Lucas, and something about her perfect jaw line reminded me of my dad.

"I am you must be Lily."

"I am but you can just call me auntie." She said as she opened her book.

"So your Lucas's sister?"

"Yep, but not your dad's technically. I'm Lucas's sister and your grandfather's brother's daughter." She said in one long breath.

"Um wow okay." I said as I thought about it for a minute. Just as I was about to ask more questions Glenda looked at us. And we both focused back on our books, waiting till class was over to finish our official meeting.

"This is awesome that we have all the same classes together." I said happy as Lily and I walked out of our 3rd hour class and on our way to lunch.

"Yeah well it helps when your step dad is the principle and half your family works here." Lily said laughing.

"The principle is your step dad?" I asked it was way too weird that so many Scott's worked at this school.

"Yep, Andy, we can go visit him if you want."

"No that's okay; I told James I'd eat lunch with him." I said as Lily laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked almost offended that she was laughing at me.

"One, James Scott thinks he runs this school and most people are lucky enough to sit close to him at lunch, and two my mom told me that all the Scott boys had fallen for you and just didn't believe her." She said once again in one breath, man did this girl like to talk.

"Oh I don't think that's true." I said sheepishly as we found a table to sit on.

The rest of the day flew by, all my classes were great, and everyone seemed to be a bit more relaxed than people are up in the city. I made so many new friends in such a short time, as the final bell of the day rang I was glad that I could relax and not worry about any more new classes or new material any more.

"So Celeste who's taking you home?" Lucas asked me as I walked towards him as I exited the girl's locker room.

"Um I think Haley, James said he had practice." I said sitting down to tie my shoe.

"Ok, so how do you like Tree Hill High?"

"It's so cool I love it!" I said as Lucas looked at me oddly.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone so keyed up about school before." He said as I smiled.

"Well you didn't see my last school, it was hell compared to here." Lucas started to dribble a basketball as I stood up.

"So I met Lily today, she's really cool."

"I can take full credit for that." Lucas said smirking.

"Sure I bet you can, hey can I ask you a question?" I asked as Lucas dropped the ball and turned to me.

"Sure shoot."

"Who is Lily's dad? I mean she explained it to me, but I'm a little confused my granddad's brother?"

"Yep, Dan, your granddad and Nathan and mine's dad well his brother, Keith and my mom had lily but he died before she was born. "

"And now she's married to Andy?"

"Exactly."

"So you must have been pretty close to Keith?" I asked as Lucas seemed to tense at his name.

"Why do say that?"

"Your son, Keith, I mean that's not the most popular name." I said remembering the little boy I had met weeks ago.

"Oh yeah he was practically my dad." Lucas said as he smiled.

"Okay its official this family is beyond weird." I said as Lucas and I both laughed as the basketball team slowly started to come into the gym for their practice.

888888

Yep this is seriously my LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! So join me in celebration my REVIEWING!!


	10. Scott Boys

NATHAN'S POV-

"Ok everyone homework time!" I said as all my kids slowly got up from the table their groans and moans following them. As I collected the dirty dishes on the table, and carried into the kitchen Haley stood and watched.

"Deb called me today." She said quietly as I looked up.

"Really? What did she want?" I asked surprised my mom called, she had moved to California long ago with her new husband and only emailed for updates on the boys, phone calls was strictly for something bad.

"She heard about Celeste through the grapevine and is on her way down to meet her." Haley said sighing, she knew as well as I did that my mom was sure to shake things up in our family once she got here.

"Ok when's she coming?" I asked.

"This weekend, I was thinking that we could leave her with the kids on Saturday and go out of town or something." Haley suggested as I smiled at her.

"Sure that sounds great."

"Good because I think we need it.' Haley said smiling slightly. We smiled at each other for a nano second before one of the kids came barging into the room.

"Dad! I need your help! Shark got out of his cage." Jude said as he ran into the room referring to his pet bird, whose escapes from his cage were quite common.

"I'll be right back." I said as Haley smiled and started to fill the dishwasher. I followed Jude all the way into his room, and at spotting Shark from his comfortable spot of the high ledge of Jude's window I climbed onto his bed reaching for the bird.

"Thanks dad." Jude said grabbing the bird from me and putting it back in its cage. I sat down on his bed looking over his room; it was a complete obstacle course skateboards were lying all over and he had balls and jump ropes lying around, anything that could be turned into a stunt that would be seen on a crazy spectacular act show was in the room.

"So bud, grandma is going to come to visit this weekend."

"Cool why is she coming mom said Easter wasn't for 2 months."

"It's not; she's coming to meet Celeste." I said as Jude sat down at his desk, messing with his homework.

"Well is she going to bring us presents?" Jude said as I looked over the homework he had scribbled down.

"I don't really know, probably you know her."

"Yep, I do." He said rubbing his hands together in an evil planning sorta way.

"Oh yeah and no pranks on her either, last time was not funny." I said remembering when Jude had poured half a bottle of soup on the back porch steps causing mom to fall down as she was leaving.

"That one was classic." He said as smiled at me. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah what?"

"Does Celeste have any sorta allergy that I should be aware of?" He asked me as I shook my head.

"Don't even think about it." I said knowing where my 9 year old sons' mind was going.

"Come on dad, it's like family initiation, I have to prank her." I gave him a look as I headed out of the room.

"She is allergic to water, jello, paint, glue, flour and peanut butter." I said hoping I covered the basics for Jude's pranking scandal. Jude frowned at me, folding his arms.

"I don't believe you, dad, I have to prank her." He said pleading.

"You prank her; you're grounded for 3 years." I said as he rolled his eyes. He knew that Haley and I were loose on punishments. "I mean it bud."

I walked down the hallway stopping next at Micah room, where he was playing the guitar focusing on a sheet of music while he did it.

"Hey Rockstar, is this your latest smash?" I asked taking a seat at his desk.

"I wish, I can't get any of the notes right." Micah said frustrated, as he kept trying to hit a certain note.

"You should talk to Celeste she's into music too, she's really good." I said as Micah rolled his eyes. A habit that seemed to be very popular among my kids.

"I don't want her to know I suck." He said

"I don't think she'll care every good musician has to learn this stuff." I said not really knowing what to say since music just wasn't my thing.

"I guess I could ask her." He said surrendering to my advice.

"Ok good move now put it up for tonight and get that homework done." I said as I patted him on the head and left the room making my way down to Celeste's room where a trail of little boy shoes from Miles's room and all the way into Celeste's. As I walked into the room I was almost shocked at what I saw. Celeste was sitting on the bed, Miles next to her and they were both leaned over a folder of homework.

"Hey what's going on in here?"

"Miles is helping me with chemistry and I'm helping him with reading." She said smiling.

"Okay so what is the deal with the shoes little man?" I asked as Miles smiled slyly.

"Well I didn't want to get lost cause James said that girl's rooms were like a jungle." He said as I started to pick up the shoes.

"Alright well once you're finished with that chemistry; you get to bed got it?" I said as miles smiled at me.

"Got it daddy." He said smiling as I watched them for a few more seconds before leaving. I walked back downstairs where Haley was now relaxing on the couch with a glass of wine.

"Hey everything squared away up there?" She asked as I took a seat next to her.

"Yeah Miles is helping Celeste with her homework, Jude is planning his biggest prank yet and Micah is still trying to take over the world." I said with a smile.

"And that oldest boy of yours is still trying to be you." Haley said pointing out to the backyard where James was throwing around the basketball.

"We've got some great kids." I said.

"Yeah, and Miles adores Celeste, his teacher said that's all he talks about." Haley said smiling. "Matter of fact that's all you Scott boys can talk about, Lucas hasn't stopped either; supposedly she's amazing in gym class too." I laughed as Haley went on.

"Okay um if I'm not mistaken you too have been raving about your girl outings." I said as Haley smiled and raised her hands.

"Well I'm excited about this weekend." She said after a few seconds.

"About my mom coming? I've never heard you say that." I said as she laughed.

"No, about our little getaway."


	11. Moms and Mail

This chapter is for Analy 222! Thanks so much your reviews are so detailed and wonderful I look forward to getting them, this chapter will have a great deal of Nathan/Celeste bonding!! I hope you like it!

Celeste's POV

James and I walked into the house after a long week at school; I was looking forward to the weekend but even more to meeting my grandma. James and I walked into the house; I smiled as the house was busy activity. Activity, that in the 3 short weeks I had been living here, I had grown to love, I looked forward to everyday when I came home and would always see Jude circling the porch or front yard on a skateboard, or Miles would be waiting for me eager to tell me about a joke he heard or ask some weird question about girls and Micah would be playing away on an instrument. I flopped down on the couch next to Miles smiling from ear to ear, something that I hadn't been able to stop doing since I arrived in this new place.

"Alright can everyone please come in here we gotta talk before grandma gets here." Nathan said as he and Haley made there way into the room and sat down in front of us all.

"So your dad and I are going away tomorrow morning, we're gonna be gone all day and wont be back till Sunday morning." Haley said.

"Grandma is going to keep an eye on you guys so please be good. We'll have our cell phones, so call us if anything happens. Which it shouldn't." Nathan said the last part sternly while staring at Jude. That boy was a trouble maker I could see it from a mile away.

"Is that all?" James asked as I looked over at him.

"Why James do you have somewhere to go?" I knew exactly what he was doing.

"No, I was just wondering why grandma has to watch us I mean Celeste and I are perfectly capable of watching the boys by ourselves.

"Sorry son, I was the captain of the basketball team once, I know what you would do."

"Well it was worth a shot." Nathan said as I laughed. I loved the family banter that was a constant among Nathan and all the boys. Soon after a few more questions from Miles, we all got back to our normal activities, I went to my room to start on some homework, just as I got to the really hard math problems, I heard the doorbell ring and the herd of little boy feet run towards the front door. I slowly walked down stairs listening to the greetings from the grandmother to her grandsons. As I reached the foot of the steps and I walked around to the foyer, standing watching the scene for a second before Nathan turned around and smiled at me.

"Mom, this is Celeste." Nathan said holding his arm out towards me, I walked over and smiled at the older woman, who looked to be hitting maybe late 40's her blonde hair was softly curled around her face. She smiled at me and held out her arms.

"Hey Celeste, I'm Deb, you can call me that grandma makes me feel too old!" She said as she hugged me.

"Hi, Deb." I said shyly.

"Okay the rest of you leave me and my granddaughter, we have a lot to catch up on, so go go!" She said as the rest of the family left as Deb led me into living room.

888888

NATHAN'S POV

I stood helping Haley make dinner in the kitchen, when my mom walked into the room grinning.

"That girl is amazing."

"Yeah she seems to have a spell that everyone has fallen under." Haley said as mom nodded.

"I'd like to take all the credit for that, thank you very much." I said as the two ladies just laughed. We continued to catch up with mom for almost an hour, while dinner was being made and just as the table was set Micah came running to the kitchen with a worried look covering his face.

"Hey um Celeste is in her room crying, Ms. Range brought over a letter for her and I took it to her and now she's crying and I think someone should go up there." He said as I looked at Haley.

"I'll go." As I walked up the steps toward her room, I started to get nervous, I had never comforted a daughter before, and I had no idea what I was stepping into as I opened the door. But somehow that didn't matter when I saw Celeste on her bed her head rested on her knees. I couldn't see her face but I knew she was crying.

"Celeste, what's wrong?" I asked as I sat down at the edge of her bed, looking at the letter that was lying on her bed.

"That's a check for my mom's estate." She said through tears, I slowly picked up the paper and felt my pulse double as I saw the amount. _35 million dollars_. I looked up at Celeste who was watching my face.

"She was a horrible mom, I hated her, but she doesn't deserve to be reduced to a check, that's not right." She said as I felt my heart break at her fragile state. "She only partied, drank and worked, I almost never got to see her, and my stepdad was the only one who cared, but it doesn't make this any less hard." I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly wishing that if I hugged her long enough all the pain and suffering she had been through would leave her and be a burden for me.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." I said as she cried into my shirt. "I can understand with the whole, absent mom thing." I said desperately trying to find some way that I could cheer her up.

"Really? Deb seems so nice."

"Well, she wasn't a very good mom at least when I was younger, it mostly had to do with my dad but she drank a lot and was hooked on drugs. I totally understand when you feel alone." I said as Celeste looked up at me.

"Yeah, like I feel like no one else understands what its like because everyone else has moms who are around and love them." Celeste said as I nodded slightly.

"I'm sure mom loved you."

"I doubt that." Celeste said as Haley showed up at the doorway.

"Hey sorry to interrupt but dinner is ready." Haley said as I looked at Celeste.

"You okay? We could always skip out on dinner."

"Yeah I'll be fine." She said as I put my hand around her shoulder and led her out of the room. I knew that this battle wasn't over; she had scars that would take a very long time to heal.

**A/n- Ok I hope you all liked it!! I have a idea of a direction I want to take the story in that would fill it with drama and suspense or I have another idea that would leave it more of a feel good story, but I really want to know what you all want and what my readers would want to read, so please PM me if you would like to know the 2 ways ****I am thinking about taking this story then you can tell me which one you want and I'll use the one that gets the most votes…..**


	12. The Whole Story

A/n- Thanks for all the reviews I really do appreciate them! I am still thinking about the way I want to take this story so if you want to give me your 2 cents I would LOVE it! So on last note before I start this chapter, this is a NALEY centered chapter,(but don't worry the kids will be back soon) and no it's not a fluff, this chapter is the beginning of a long road for them, let me be Mark Shawann for just a second and keep the faith!

888888

_Loyalty; (noun__) -__ State of being loyal__, Feeling of duty, a feeling of devotion, duty, attachment to somebody or something_

_His loyalty was one of my favorite qualities about him, he had great hair, amazing eyes and muscles that made my knees go weak but his loyalty to his family, was what made me fall in love with him. _

"Where are we going Nathan?" I asked we had been in the car for almost an hour and we had been trying to keep things calm between us.

"You'll see." He said without looking at me, but I looked at him, so many questions had been roaming my mind for almost a month now, I had wanted to ambush him with all of them but the fact that his mistake was in the from of a 16 year old, my questions had taken a backseat. I knew that our little getaway was really so that we could work this entire situation out, but I was unsettled at the thought of the fight that would inevitably start, I thought it might just be easier to keep all my feelings bottled inside.

Just as I closed my eyes, we pulled into the driveway of a beautiful wood cabin in the middle of the woods. It was a beautiful house; I gazed up at it as we walked towards the front door.

"This is amazing Nathan."

"Supposedly Brooke knows the owner, she suggested it." He said as he made our way in, we made our selves comfortable, taking a little tour of the house and putting our luggage in the bedroom. After we got settled we both sat down in the living room, the silence was oddly comfortable.

"I wonder if the kids are okay." Nathan asked as I picked up my cell phone checking for any texts from them.

"I'm sure they are Deb loves to spoil them, and now that she's got a granddaughter…" I said trailing off as I saw smile at the mention of Celeste.

"I bet." He said as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked knowing that as soon as we started talking about what had happened between him and Grace I wouldn't care at all how he was feeling.

"Celeste got a check from her mom's estate, 35 millions dollars." He said as I gasped a little.

"Wow well what'd she say?"

"She was devastated, her mother died. She said she hated her and growing up was hell but that didn't make her death any less hard." I felt so bad for Celeste, that unfortunate innocent girl shouldn't have ever been granted this life; she was such an awesome kid she deserved the worlds best parents and a picture perfect life.

"That's so sad." I said as Nathan looked up at me. "So are we gonna talk about it now?" I said as Nathan noticeably got uncomfortable.

"I guess we have to."

"Yeah, so go I want to know everything." I said seriously I knew that most of the details I could have lived without knowing, but I could have lived without knowing my husband cheated on me.

"The team, went to new York city to play a game, we got there the morning of the game like we always go, one of the guys on the team was dating this girl and she came to our hotel room along with her friend, grace, we hung out that morning, I had a good time, it was a break from the screaming baby and our hectic life, then we played the game that night and won so we went out to celebrate and Grace showed up at the party. I got way too drunk and we had sex." I flinched at that word; I wanted to throw up at the thought of Nathan with another woman.

"There is no excuse for why I did it, I felt terrible." He said looking at the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me once you got home?!" I asked trying to find the logic in that.

"Come on, we had James I didn't want to ruin anything, I thought it would end there, I didn't think that she would get pregnant!" He said.

"Dammit Nathan, I have put up with it all of it, forgiving you every single time."

"Haley I never cheated on you, it was one time and one time only!"

"Yeah and if you had told me after it happened at least you have had that honesty thing going for you, but no you kept this hidden for 16 years! That's practically our whole marriage! Our whole marriage you kept a secret, you lied!" I said now raging.

"I didn't want to break our family up, it was something that happened on a stupid drunken night, and it wasn't worth losing my family over."

"Well if that's true then why did you do it in the first place?" I asked as Nathan sat in silence. "What kind of example are you setting for our sons?! You're telling them that it's okay to cheat on someone you love, that as long as you're drunk it's all excusable. That's not the kind of men I want my sons to be."

"Well I'm sorry I don't I don't reach your standards but people make mistakes, it was one lapse in judgment." He said as I sighed.

"Yeah well you should have been more responsible." I said as I sat down on the opposite couch.

"You know that when I told Brooke and Peyton about this they both thought I should leave you. They said I had put up with too much from you, but you know what I said to them?" I asked as Nathan looked at me his eyes piercing me.

"What?"

"That they were right, but then Celeste came and I didn't think it was fair for her to come and live within a broken family but the more I thought about it, it's not fair that she didn't know her father for 16 years, and that we would never be a broken family, because even if we separate, you will still be a good dad and we still will do this parenting thing together."

"Haley, what are you saying?"

"I want a separation." As I uttered the words that had been sitting in my mouth for almost a month, only one thing comforted me, Nathan Scott was the most loyal person I knew. He would respectfully move out, he would fix our marriage on my terms and continue to be a wonderful dad, coming to every game and not missing out on a single bedtime story.


	13. Pranks and Punishments

Naley19- Sorry for the shock! Thanks for the review!

OTHlover04- Thanks for the review!

Analy 222- I LOVE that you are such a devoted fan! Don't worry Nathan will talk to Breyton about their advice. The kids won't be happy about the separation but that's all apart of the drama! Thanks for the review!

Vampiregurl- They will be living in a different house, but that doesn't mean that he won't come over to their house and still be apart of their kids lives. But I guess the husband thing was a little confusing…thanks for the review!

Kutebloo- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it!

Lee88- Thanks for the review! I think the kid's reactions are what really will start the drama! So keep reading!

888888

"Okay so who wants dinner?" Deb said as I sat at the island, watching her search through cabinets and the fridge for something to make.

"Deb, Haley said she left a lot of food to make." I said as Deb turned around.

"You have to remember Celeste honey, I don't cook. Oh I have an idea!" She said as she picked up the phone.

"Grandma we had take out for lunch." Micah said as she shook her head.

"Oh no, this is even better." She said as she walked out of the room with the phone. I turned around looking at the TV that James was watching. Just as I had expected he was watching a basketball game.

"Don't you get sick of it?" I asked with a laugh.

"Never." He asked his eyes not even leaving the screen.

"Celeste! Come out here! Jude hurt his knee and he wants you to look at it." Miles said busting into the living room through the back door. He looked frantic so I hurried up as I followed him towards the pool where Jude was sitting in a chair facing the pool; he was crying so I went over to him and kneeled in front of him.

"Celeste I really hurt my knees." He said as I looked down at the seemingly perfect knee caps.

"What happened?"

"I was trying to do a flip and fell." He looked at me for a second before putting his head back down I rubbed his knee hoping that my magic touch will heal the invisible injury. But before I could look up to see if it had help Jude was standing up and pushing me into the pool. I fell in with a splash and as I came up from under the water, completely stunned, I saw a guilty looking Miles and a smirking Jude.

"Jude! I can't believe you would do something like that! What have I ever done to you?" I said creating my anger. He watching and as he realized I was angry he knelt down next to the pool.

"It was just a little joke, come on I'll help you out." He said holding out his hand, and I yanked him down in with me. As he came back up from under the water I laughed and he flapped his hands.

"How could you do that?!" He said as he reached for the edge of the pool.

'I would think that a master prankster like you wouldn't have fallen for it." I said as he smiled.

"I praise. Good job." He said as I bust out laughing.

"We do share blood, little boy, must have gotten all these 007 moves from your big sis." I said as Jude smiled at me. "Hey why don't we get someone else right now?" I said as I whispered and pointed to Miles who was now walking towards the house.

"Okay, I call him over you get him in the pool." Jude said as we both slickly got out of the pool and tiptoed behind Miles.

"Hey, Miles you want to shoot some hoops with me?" Jude said as he picked up a ball and bounced it, Miles turned around.

"Sure." He said as he turned around and I picked him up running with him in my arms towards the pool, we both landed with a huge splash which caused Jude to jump in behind us. We all tried to dunk each other under for a while, until we all came up and saw a girl standing at the edge of the pool.

"So is this a street clothes thing? Or should I change into my suit." Lily said as she smiled at the three of us.

"Hey, Lily what are you doing here?" I asked as we all started to get out of the pool.

"My mom brought some food over and I thought maybe you would want to come and spend the night, you know get away from all this testosterone." She said as I nodded.

"Yeah that would be fun, let me ask Deb first." I said as I headed towards the house a little shocked to see Nathan and Haley standing there.

"Um maybe another night Lily, we have some things to do as a family tonight." Nathan said as I looked at them worried and Lily nodded.

"Ok sure thing, I'll call you later girl." She said as she left through the gate that led to the front yard.

"Come on guys, get some dry clothes on and meet us in the living room." Haley said as she walked back in the house sadly. I followed the little boys upstairs and walked into my room and changed into some dry sweat pants and a hoodie. Once I reached the living room I took a seat next to Micah on the couch. I looked at Nathan and as soon as we made eye contact he looked away.

"Guys, your mom and I went away to talk about some things, important things and we have decided to separate." Nathan said as his words hit everyone in the room. "It's not going to be permanent." He said as he looked at Haley.

"Yeah we just are having a few problems and we need some space, but dotn worry he'll be over here all the time." Haley said as miles spoke up.

"So you all are having a time out?" He said as Haley nodded.

"Something like that." Haley said gently as I started to get agitated I knew that they main reason they were doing this was because of me and my mom, I just hoped that my brothers wouldn't completely blame me.

"Is that all?" James asked as he stood up. Haley and Nathan let him walk out of the room, I assumed so that they could focus on explaining it to the little kids.

"So do you have any other questions?" Nathan asked as fidgeted with his hands.

"Yeah I have one, Where are you gonna live daddy?" Jude asked as tears stung his eyes.

"Well I'm gonna live with Uncle Lucas for a little bit..." He said as he looked at Haley.

"Okay." He said as the 3 of them all got up and hugged both Haley and Nathan.

"And we love you guys so much." Nathan said as they walked out of the room. I suddenly felt like I was in trial for a capitol offense and Haley and Nathan were my jurors.

"Celeste, please know that none of this is your fault." Haley said slowly. "Our marriage has always had its share of problems, but none of this is because you moved here and became apart of our lives." Haley said as I forced a smile.

"Well I know your just saying that." I said as they both looked at me. "It has everything to do with that Nathan cheated on you with my mom and if she hadn't gone out and OD, he would have never known I existed and this family would be fine." I said my anger and guilt rising with every word.

"Celeste don't you dare say that. You didn't do anything; if it's anyone's fault its mine. So don't blame yourself." Nathan said as I nodded, I got up really wanting to leave the room. As I walked towards my room, I felt more uncomfortable than I have ever felt in this house, I tried not to look into any of the boys rooms, and as soon as I reached my room I shut the door.

000000

"I hope there all okay." Haley said as she stood up fixing the couches from where her sons had lounged on them causing the cushions to fall out.

"We'll find out soon enough, so I guess I'll tell Celeste to pack a bag or something and we can come back tomorrow for the rest of her stuff" Nathan said as Haley turned around quickly.

"For what?" She asked as Nathan just stared at her.

"Well I thought that I'd stay at Lucas's for a few days then I guess I should find an apartment or something and Celeste is my daughter, so she should stay with me." He said as Haley felt her heart drop a little.

"Yeah I guess you should." She said almost regretful. Nathan picked up on her tone and sighed before he walked out of the room.

"You asked for this Hales, I'm just doing what you asked." He said as he walked up the stairs.

000000

Okay don't hate me but please leave a review and let me know what you thought! But before you send my hate reviews remember that Nathan cheated on her and lied to her, they are just separated, nothings permanent.


	14. The Boys

"You're my daughter, you'll stay with me." Nathan said as he stood at the doorway of my room as I started to grab a few things and throw them into a big bag. I stopped putting clothes in the bag and looked up at him smiling. 

"You called me your daughter." I said smiling the depressing tone in the house was suddenly a little brighter at this observation. "You've never done that before." Nathan smiled as I smiled back and zipped up my bag. "I like it." I said as he just stood there trying to let it sink in. I walked into the hall, as Nathan followed James came out of his room; I could see the anger in his eyes. 

"Where are you all going?" He asked as I tried to ignore his eyes that were piercing into me. 

"Over to Lucas and Brooke's, we will be back tomorrow."

"Whatever- Just get her out of this house." He said as he looked at me, fire raged in his eyes. "She's just a little dumb bitch like her mom-"He said as I felt myself melt with embarrassment. 

"James!" Nathan roared as James stepped back a little shocked. "Don't you dare talk to her like that! Apologize right now!" It was with that, that James's face full of anger was replaced with a face full of betrayal and hurt. At the yelling the rest of the family came into the hallway, and with that James went back into his room, slamming the door behind him. I felt like a spy on foreign territory. I was reassured as Nathan put his hand on my shoulder leading me out of the house without a word said to his family. 

0000000

HALEY'S POV-

He left leading Celeste out of the house, he didn't even say goodbye to the boys. My temper exploded at that, since my boys were the only thing that seemed to be good in my life. 

"Come on guys, let's get to bed." I said leading the boys into their rooms, I contemplated checking on James, but knowing that he inherited his father's temper I decided against it and went to read Miles a story.

"What story do you want to read bub?" I asked as my youngest son looked up at me, he had a rare innocence, he truly believed in happy endings, I so badly want to take that innocence and contain in him forever.

"This one." He said handing me a stack of notebook paper that was tied together by a lousy piece of string. I looked at the first page; it was a stick drawing of Miles and Celeste. I smiled at the paper.

"Did you do this?" I asked as he smiled up at me.

"Nope, me and Celeste did it; I thought I should write a book on how she doesn't have boy parts and how she is a girl. She helped me with the girl stuff cause I don't know bout any of that." He said in one breath as I kissed him. 

"Well why don't you read it to me." I asked I was so exsuahted from the day and knowing that I was inevitably going to cry by the story's end.

"Sometimes, God makes boys, cause there cool, and then he makes girls cause they smell good." He started as I relaxed and listened. 

Almost 10 minutes later, as Miles had wrapped up his story, I kissed him goodnight and went on the search for the next Scott boy to put to bed. As I headed towards Jude's room I saw him jumping on my bed. 

"Hey mister what are you doing?" I asked as he plopped down and grinned at me. 

"Nothing just waiting for you." He said as I sat down next to him, he was at that awkward stage for boys, where he wanted to be one of the cool boys and not a sissy mama's boy yet he was always worried about me, and it was obvious that after tonight he had good reason.

"Okay," I said as I took my hair out of the ponytail and sighed. 

"Mom, I wouldn't have left you like dad did, he sucks." He said as I hugged him.

"Don't say that, your dad is a great dad, the best dad, okay? Don't even forget that, and he didn't leave you, he's still gonna be your dad." I said as Jude looked up at me seriously. 

"Then why did he yell at James like that?" 

"Because James was way outta line, he shouldn't have said that about Celeste's mom." I said as Jude nodded. 

"So is Celeste ever gonna come back?" He asked as I laughed a little. 

"Yeah, she'll be back tomorrow and you'll see her all the time. I'm sure she hates leaving you all." 

"Well why cant she stay?" He asked as I sighed.

"She's dad's daughter, she has to stay with him, and I don't have any relation to her." I said sadly. 

"There are five of us we can take dad, we can attack him tomorrow, and make him let Celeste stay here." I laughed.

"I wish we could, alright mister, off to bed." I said as we walked towards his room. "I'll be in there in a second." I said as I stopped by Micah's room.

"Hey little man, what happened to your nightly concert?" I asked as I looked at my 2nd son, usually I had to pry his guitar out of his hands at night. 

"I just don't feel like it." He said. 

"Why is that?" I asked hoping to figure out how he was taking this whole thing. 

"I'm mad." He said simply, he sure did have his dad's why of keeping all his feelings inside. 

"About what?" I asked gently. 

"That Dad and Celeste left, that you made them go, that James and Dad are fighting, and I just don't feel like playing." 

"I understand, just please promise me that if you ever want to talk to someone about being angry or anything else, you have so many people that are gonna listen." I said as he nodded at me as I walked out of the room and towards James's room. 

"Hey Jim jam, can I come in." I knocked softly he muttered a yes, I opened the door to see him lying on his bed on his stomach, it was one thing he did his entire life, whenever he was mad, or sad that was the position he was in. 

"We need to talk." I said as I walked towards his bed. 

"Why did you make them go?" He asked me. "You and dad have always fought and dealt with your problems when he stays here, why cant you just do that now." 

"James, this was totally different." I said.

"Yeah, Celeste is here, if she had just stayed in New York City, then this wouldn't have happened and we could just be our normal family again." He said angrily as rubbed my face, not knowing what to say.

000000000000

LUCAS'S POV---

I danced around the room trying to get my baby girl to sleep as there was a knock at my door; I headed over to the door surprised to see my brother and his daughter standing at my door.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked as I saw the bags that accompanied them.

"Ask your wife." Nathan said peeved. I let them in as I took a deep breath getting ready for the rollercoaster ahead of me.


	15. Chapter 15

On the seemingly regular Monday Tree High School ran as it usually did, kids ran to class late, trying to shake the weekend bug, teachers begrudgingly walked into the school, praying that the week would fly by, Celeste and Lily made their way towards their class, talking about a weekend party that Celeste missed but Lily hit.

"You should come over sometime this week, your around those Scott boys too much, that's not good." She said as they rounded a corner. "Oh hey James!' lily said as she smiled at her nephew. He smiled at lily but glared at Celeste. She awkwardly shifted and walked past them and into her class.

"Whoa what's up with the Scott fam?" She asked James just rolled his eyes.

"It's nothing, Dad left because mom kicked him out all because Celeste's mom was a drunken idiot that seduced dad." James said angrily.

"hold up, I hardly doubt that your dad was the innocent man in this picture, I've heard about him, and second why are you mad at Celeste for something that is beyond her control?!" Lily said.

"Whatever Lily, Celeste came here and nothing has been right between my parents, so it seems like maybe she has something to do with it." He said before he walked off leaving Lily standing alone in a small shock. She walked into the class and sat down next to Celeste.

"So did you leave any little details out you want to tell Auntie Lily?" She asked as Celeste just blushed.

"Uh Haley kicked my dad out and he took me with him." She said quickly and quietly.

"Thank you. So are you all staying at Lucas's?" She asked as Celeste sighed.

"Yup."

"Well don't sound so excited."

"No it's fun, I like hanging around my cousins, but I just miss my boys."

'Aw I bet they miss you, especially Miles. Cause you know that boy is crazy about you." Lily and Celeste smiled at each other before they started to pay attention to the class.

NATHAN'S POV

I trudged down the stairs of Lucas and Brooke's house I walked into the living only to see Brooke sitting their working on a new outfit.

"Well good morning." She said quietly as I took a seat across from her.

"Hey." I said I hadn't seen Brooke since Celeste and I had come over last night, I was angry at Brooke for suggesting a separation to Haley but I didn't want to say anything because I had no idea where I would take Celeste if we couldn't stay here.

"I guess you're mad that I told Haley she should leave you." She said smirking at me; Brooke Davis was an interesting human.

"My marriage could possible be over and she got she got that idea in her head from you."  
"Oh trust me Haley is a lot smarter than that, I just reminded her that this wasn't the first mistake you had made."

'Thanks a lot Brooke."

"You're the one who cheated on your wife, and then lied about it." Brooke said frowning at me.

"It was complicated."

"Oh sure, you got drunk and made a decision drunk or not you knew what was at stake, a wonderful wife a beautiful little boy, and yet you still had sex with some stranger, and now 16 years later your paying for it." Brooke said before she walked out of the room. I sighed and 

rubbed my face with my hands. Now Haley all of our sons and Brooke were mad at me, I had a long road to go.

CELETE'S POV-

I walked into the living room looking around for the rest of the Scott crew, no one seemed to be home as I walked up to the guest bedroom where I was staying and pulled out my phone I typed in 3 and pressed the send button as it started to ring on the other end.

"Hello?" A sweet female voice fled through my ears as I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"Hey Maren, it's me." I said as I heard her smile through the phone.

"Hey girlie, how are you? I thought you fell off the side of the earth." She said I sat down on the bed trying to keep my emotions in check.

"I'm good." I said to anyone else that would have been persuasive enough and they would have believed me but not Maren she knew me better than anyone.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked.

"Haley, Nathan's wife kicked her out and all his sons are mad at me. I've ruined this family and I need to get away." I said all at once the tears were unstoppable now. "They all hate me I'm just a burden on their perfect life. I should have never come down here."

"Celeste, calm down, do you want me to talk to Nathan?"

"No!" I said almost too loudly. "I told him I'm fine, he thinks I love it here."

"Celeste just talk to him, I'm sure everything will work out fine." She said soothingly as I just sighed.

"Cant you just come and take me to the city for a few days I want to get away." I said.

"I think that you need to talk things over with Nathan tell him how your feeling and I'll try to arrange a trip down there okay? Now be good and I'll call you back tonight." She said all in one breath before she hung up. I fell back on my bed and I screamed frustrated beyond belief. Moments later I heard a car pull up in the driveway and I went to window and watched as Nathan and the little boys got out of the car and headed towards the front door. James and Micah stayed in the car identical pouts on their faces. I headed down stairs where Miles ran into me almost knocking me over.

"Celeste!" He yelled as he grabbed on tightly to my leg.

"Hey dude." I said as Nathan smiled at us.

"Alright well were going out for dinner, so grab your jacket and let's go." Nathan said as I grabbed a jacket that was lying next to the door and followed them out.

888888888888

We pulled up into a small little Italian restraunt, as the six of us filed into the restraunt and towards a big booth; I stayed by Miles knowing that he was my only allied brother. We sat down and as all of us tried to avoid contact with everyone the waiter came over and took our orders.

"Dad why do we have to eat here? Cant we just go home?" Micah asked as he glared at him.

"No Micah, this is my time with you all, were gonna eat and have a good time."

"Well I don't know about you dad but I don't really like to be in the company of 2 cent whores. But I guess you do like it since she's here." James said looking at me as my stomach heaved. I swallowed my tears as Nathan stared angrily at James as he was leaving.

"Lets go guys." He said as he lead us all out to the car.

We drove in silence back to the house, none of the speaking in fear of sending Nathan off the edge. As we pulled into the driveway the boys all hopped out of the car.

"Your so stupid James, and your ugly no one likes you."

"Yeah you big butthead." Miles and Jude said as they pushed James while getting out of the car. I followed them as James glared at me.

"What?' he barked at me as he shoved me a little.

"James.' Nathan said firmly as he followed the herd inside.

"Hey guys," Haley met us at the door glaring at all her sons, in embarrassment. "We have company." She said as she moved out of the way introducing Maren and Grant.

"Maren! Grant!" I said running to hug the both of them. "How did you get down here so fast?!" I said as Grant just smiled.

"That's what my jet is for." He said the younger kids all went inside as the four adults and I stood awkwardly on the porch.

"Oh uh, Nathan this is my stepdad Grant and my mom 2nd mom Maren." I said as Nathan shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you all." We stood for a few more awkward seconds before Nathan backed off the porch.

"Well Celeste can show you where were staying I'm sure you all have a lot to catch up on." He said as he got back into his car giving me a reassuring smile before driving off. I turned to Haley who smiled also.

"Yea go have fun, these boys are probably burning down the house as we speak." She said as she walked back into the house.

"Well they seemed nice enough." Grant said as I smiled at him.

"That's not the problem. I ruined their lives." I said as he hugged me.


	16. Chapter 16

A/n- I just wanted to give a few shout outs before I started the chapter-

Naley19- Thanks so much for the review!

Shenova- I'm glad you found my story and you like it! Thanks for the review!

OneTreeHill0983- Thanks for the review glad you liked it!

Saderia- Thanks for the review! The conflict of Nathan "choosing" Celeste over James is big and is going to a big part of the upcoming chapters!

ABC- Thank you for the review!! I love the feedback you gave it really helped me through this chapter!

Sunkissedprincess- I hope to add a little bit more Brucas into the story too! Thanks for review!

Lee88- Thanks for the review!! Celeste's step father will be around for a while (dun dun dun)

Thank you to every else who read!! I know that review can be tough, because of time or nothing to say or whatever but a simple- I liked it or I hated it will suffice for me!! SO please review!

NATHAN'S POV

"Hey, so how'd it go?" I asked as Celeste walked into the room almost 3 hours later. She was beaming as she sat across from me.

"It went great, I just got really homesick." She said as if she owed me an apology for her step-dad and Maren being down here.

"It's all good, so you should probably head to bed, you've got school tomorrow." I said as she smiled sadly and walked up towards her temporary room. I kept flipping the channels on the TV, my mind wandered through various thoughts as I slowly started to drift into sleep until I heard a knock at the door. I walked over and saw Grant standing on the porch a box in his hand.

"Hey." I said as I opened the door, I felt terribly awkward as I waited for him to speak.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to drop this off I thought you might like it." He said as I let him in. "Also I have a question to talk to you about." He said as we walked into the living room. He was a tall guy, probably 6'4, he was muscular defiantly not the man I would want to run into in a dark alley.

"The reason we came down here was because Celeste called Maren really upset, and she talked more about it while we were out tonight, she really feels like she has ruined your family." He said as I stared at him questioningly this was the first I had ever heard of Celeste feeling this way.

"She didn't ruin our family, sure Haley and I are going through our fair share of issues but none of that is Celeste's fault."

"I think that Celeste should come back to New York City with me and Maren when we leave, just for a little while." He said as he waited for me to grasp it. "I just think that a few weeks back in her home will do her some good."

"This is her home, in a few weeks all of these issues with my family will be worked out, she'll be fine here." I said as I felt defensive of Celeste, I knew that she was my daughter and she belonged here with me.

"I understand that Nathan but her mother just died and throwing her into this new world with all these new people isn't the best for her." I understood where Grant was coming from yet it didn't change my feeling on Celeste leaving.

"I don't know Grant."

"Just think about it, I'm leaving tomorrow night, and enjoy this, I made copies of everything I could find of Celeste growing up." He said as he walked out of the house, leaving me alone with the big box, I opened it there were 15 photo albums each marked for a different year in Celeste life.

"Hey, were you talking to yourself?" I looked up as Brooke walked into the room and sat down next to me. "I was just getting Keith to sleep, finally!" She said as I laughed, Brooke and Lucas's was a notorious insomniac that took hours of convincing to actually go to bed.

"No um that was Grant Rosenbaum, Celeste's stepdad." I said as I opened an album.

"Really? What did he want?" Brooke said as she picked up an album for herself.

"He thought that Celeste needed to go to the city for a few weeks that this move down here happened to quick." I said as I rubbed my head and looked down at the pictures, Celeste on her first day of school. She was dressed in a blue and white uniform, and her hair was in two pigtails at opposite sides of her head, she smiled brightly. I flipped the page to see her and Grant sitting on the deck of a boat, Grant was tickling her and she full of laughter and happiness. I closed the book and looked at Brooke.

"What do you think I should do?"

"It's probably a good idea, nate I mean she's 16, she's confused about life enough, but losing her mom and living in this new place, having four brothers mad at you…" She said as I nodded. "And maybe while she's gone you can go see those boys of yours, you know the ones who have been here for years." She said as I set the book down and closed my eyes. She had a point.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n- The song is Home by Chris Daughtry. **

Nathan's POV-

_Home _

_My home was with Haley and our boys, it wasn't my brother's house with his wife and kids, and I have to get back home. Sleeping on Lucas's couch was not where I belonged. I belonged in the bed I shared with my wife; I belonged at my house making memories with my family. _

My mind raced as I sat in my SUV, and waited for Celeste to walk out of school, I taped my hand to the beat of the soft music coming from the stereo. I looked down at my wedding band; it absolutely killed me that I made the mistake of cheating on Haley. She was such an amazing woman and she didn't deserve the pain I had caused her, she didn't deserve a jerk of a husband like I had become. I closed my eyes wishing when I opened them that everything could go back to the way it was, instead when I opened my eyes I look up only to see the girl that had changed my entire life.

"Hey how was school." I said as I unlocked the doors and Celeste climbed in.

"Good, Its school." She said as I took a deep breath as I started the car.

"So Grant came to visit me last night, he and I talked about you going back to New York City for a while." I said as she looked at me, she smiled politely but I saw the anxiousness in her eyes. "I think it would be a good idea too, I mean don't think that I don't want you here because I do but I think I need to work some things out in my life, and Grant was right you being in your element probably would do you good." I said as she smiled at me looking almost relieved.

"Thank you so much Nathan. I completely understand." She said as she could hardly keep the smile from her lips. "I mean I love being down here, but I just think that I've ruined your family." She said.

"No way Celeste, don't say that, you have only improved our family, we just need to work something's out, Haley and I need to work out the past so that we can be with you in the future." I said as Celeste nodded. We drove to Lucas's house as Celeste packed most of her things into suitcases and then we headed to Grant and Maren's hotel where I dropped Celeste off feeling much like a dad dropping his daughter off at her first day of school.

"Call me whenever you want, you'll be back soon." I said more for my sake than hers.

"Of course I will, go fix things with your posse." She said as we hugged and kissed her on the head before she got into the car. I shut her door and turned towards Grant.

"I think that this is the right thing, Nathan." He said as he patted me on the back and got into the car himself. I chose to ignore the smugness he seemed to seize as he said he parting words to me. I got in my car and decided to head over to my house knowing the next steps I needed to take, but as I drove in 

the opposite direction as Celeste I could only feel my heart tear a little; there was a gnawing feeling that her trip to the big apple was going to very different than planned and for the first time in my life I felt torn between two families the one that I had known forever and the one I was just getting to know.

_I'm staring out into the night_

_Trying to hide the pain_

_I'm going to the place where love_

_And feeling good don't ever cost a thing_

_And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain_

I pulled up into the driveway remembering the times when I would pull into the driveway and almost jump out of the car before I turned it off so I could quickly get inside and see my wife and kiss her and rough house with my boys, this time was so unlike in that I walked slowly up to the front door trying to find the right words. I knocked softly hoping that no one would hear, giving me more time to come up with something to say, but my wishes were demolished as Miles came running to the door, as soon as he caught sight of my face, his eyes lit up and he flung the door open.

"Daddy!" He said as he jumped into my arms, I hugged him tightly as if the hug would apologize for all the mistakes I had made in his short life time.

"Hey little man!" I said kissing him on the head before I set him down. "What are you doing?" I asked as she headed towards the stairs.

"I'm supposed to be in bed but I'm not even tired." He said as I smiled. "Mommy doesn't even know I'm up!" He said excitedly.

"Yes, I do bub, no get to bed." Haley yelled from another room she walked into the room not thinking I would be the person standing at the door. "Say goodnight to daddy and go upstairs."

"Can you come tuck me in daddy?"

"Sure thing, I'll be there in a second." I said as Haley stared at me, she looked so gorgeous, her hair was thrown up in a bun, and she was wearing jeans and a red shirt. I tried to resist the urge to run and have my way with her right in the foyer.

"I thought you were James, what are you doing here?" She asked as I shut the door.

"Celeste went back to new York city with Grant and Maren." I said simply as the tears came towards my eyes. I was shocked at the emotion that came with that statement. I shrugged as Haley just looked at me; we walked into the living room sitting on opposed ends of the couch.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"She told them she wasn't happy. It probably had a lot to do with the separation and the boys giving her the cold shoulder." I said "Plus I need to work on my relationship with the boys." I said as I looked at her. "And on us." I said I could tell she was sad about Celeste leaving but had a glimmer of hope in her eyes. She didn't say anything but I didn't need it; I stood up and made my way towards the stairs. As I reached the top she followed.

"Nathan, I'm ready to work on us too." She said as we both walked towards Miles's room.

_I'm going home_

_To the place where I belong_

_And where your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from _

_No I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_So I'm going home_

JAMES'S POV-

I walked into the backdoor of my house, as I kicked off my dirty tennis shoes and dropped my basketball bag; I braced myself for the lecture from mom, I was almost 30 minutes late coming home and it was a school night. I headed around the front of the house towards the stairs upstairs. I walked quietly and tried to listen for mom, I picked up a letter that was wedged in the door it was addressed to dad. I jogged up the stairs and headed for my room until I heard mom's laughter coming from Jude's room; I served and made a detour.

"Hey mom, this was in the door it says it's for dad—." I said stopping as I saw mom, Jude and dad all squished up on his bed.

"Hey James." Dad said as I smiled a little.

"Hey, I guess this is for you." I said as I handed over the envelope, he laid it down on his lap not even looking at it.

"So how was practice?" He asked as I stood uncomfortably.

"Good."

"Well you'll have to show me your new moves sometime. Uncle Luke said you are really improving." He said as I smiled and nodded and headed out of the room.

_So I'm going home_

_To the place where I belong_

CELESTE'S POV

I looked out of the plane window and sighed, the skyline was coming into view, and I smiled at the familiar view.

"So do you want to go to school tomorrow?" Grant asked me as I turned in my seat to him; he was sitting on the couch working from his laptop.

"Yeah, I want to see all my friends." I said dreading the hell that was St. Justice Academy.

"Okay, I'll make a call right now, I'm leaving for business tomorrow but Maren is going to come stay at the house and I'll be back in three days." He said as I nodded and turned back towards the window. Hours ago this was all I wanted my old life, and now that I had it, it seemed so dull and lonely compared to Tree Hill and the Scott family. There was a weird sense of home that I felt with Grant, yet I missed the feeling I got from being with Nathan and Haley.

_The miles are getting longer it seems_

_The closer I get to you_

_I've not always been the best man or friend for you_

_But your love remains true_

_And I don't know why_

_You always seem to give me another try._

"Oh and I forgot to tell you Celeste but Nathan and I also talked about something else when I went to see him the other night."

NATHAN'S POV- (IN TREE HILL)

Haley and I walked down the steps, the cool night air was chilling, and it felt so good to be able to tuck my kids in. I smiled at Haley.

"So are you gonna open that? I mean it seems really cryptic, wedged in the door late at night." She said as I ran my finger through the fold in the envelope. I furrowed my brow at the fancy paper, as I kept reading my anger rose.

_**Mr. Grant Reeve has requested the full and physical custody of 16 year old minor Celeste Grace Reeve. Your attendance is recommended at the New York City Family Services Courthouse on February 6**__**th**__**. **_

_**If you would like to completely surrender your rights as father/guardian of Celeste Reeve, you are not required to attend. **_

I stood agape at the letter at the very bottom, was scribbled in hand print.

_She is my daughter. She has been with me for 16 years, I have the most powerful lawyer in the US working this case, and you won't win. _

"He's trying to get custody of Celeste." I said as Haley took the letter from me.

_Be careful what you wish for_

_Cause you just might get it all _

_You just might get it all_

_And then some you don't want_

_Be careful what you wish for_

_Cause you just might get it all_

_You just might get it all _

A/n- I hope all the italics didn't confuse you that much and don't hate me just breath and review!!


	18. Chapter 18

CELESTE'S POV

"You did what?!" I yelled as Grant just looked at me.

"I filed for full custody of you, its obvious that Nathan can't handle raising you, and you weren't happy you said so yourself." He said as he focused back on his work. I suddenly was overtaken with a wave of guilt as I realized the good thing that I had left.

"I just wanted some time away from all of that, I don't want to leave it forever." I said as Grant looked up at me almost annoyed.

"Celeste, you deserve so much more than a middle class life, like that none of that suited you, end of discussion."

"Well what did Nathan say?" I asked ready to take on Grant's aggravation.

"Hey said he thought it was for the best too." I sank back in my seat a little as I took in what he said. There was no way Nathan would just give me up that easily, but I dropped the subject as we landed.

88888888888

LUCAS'S POV

My heart almost burst with happiness as I watched my two sons, Keith and Charlie jumped on the bed in-between my and my wife.

"This is how you get the bad guys." Keith said as he jumped in the air and flung his arms forward, landing right on my chin. I jumped up in pain a little, while Brooke laughed.

"Yep that's how you get' em all right." She said while Keith looked at me with worried eyes.

"I'm okay bud." I said as he smiled and went back to jumping. Keith was my oldest child and he was so wild but had a huge heart, he was only 6 but already knew that he was going to the president when he grew up, and his first act as president was going to be putting skate parks and basketball courts in every house. Obviously he would be running a country full of 6 year old boys. I looked over to my left where my second son, Charlie was trying to get his little sister to jump to, Charlie who was 4, was even more wild and crazy than Keith.

"Dada." My littlest, my only girl, Leah came toddling over the bed to me. I hugged her tightly kissing her cheek.

"Good morning baby girl." I said as she bust out in giggles. She was almost 2 and just on the verge of talking and running this house.

I couldn't get any happier; Brooke and I played with our kids some more as laughter and joy filled our bedroom. It was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Is everyone decent?" I heard my younger brother Nathan call from the other side of the door, I knew he knew that we were since there were kids in the room, but since he had walked in on Brooke and I having some afternoon fun while Leah was napping one day last week he has knocked every single time.

"Yes, Nate, were good." Brooke said as Nate walked in, we were all shocked at his appearance; he stood tall yet weak, his eyes were a shade of red and bags hung underneath them, he had stubble around his chin that didn't help his appearance. He leaned against the doorknob.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second." He said as I got out of the bed knowing that it obviously wasn't something that my kids needed to hear. Brooke gave me a supportive glance as I walked out of the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked a little worried as Nathan looked at me.

"Grant, Celeste's step dad is filing for full custody of Celeste." He said as I looked at him.

"How can he do that you're her dad."

"Yeah well he raised her for 16 years and he is a billionaire." Nathan said as I groaned. "I've been up all night, trying to find a lawyer and a flight up to the city, they are having a hearing in four days." He said as I nodded.

"Well I know this really good lawyer; I'll give you his number." I said.

"Thanks, man I don't know what I'm gonna do, I didn't mean to send her away for good, I just needed to figure things out with Haley, what if I never get her back man." Nathan said tears coming to his eyes. I knew he was talking about both Celeste and Haley.

"Come on Nate, Haley will understand and Celeste is old enough to say where she wants to live. Everything will work itself out, just breathe, when is your flight."

"At 1." He said quietly.

"Okay, go sleep, I'll find the name of that lawyer." I said as I walked back into my bedroom. Brooke looked at me waiting to hear what happened.

"Celeste's step-dad filed for full custody of Celeste, and he's some billionaire, so you know he's got a lot of power." I said overwhelmed.

"Oh my." Brooke said.

8888888888888888888888

HALEY'S POV

I turned the ignition off in my car, running my hand through my hair as I made my way up the driveway towards Lucas Brooke's back door. I walked into the house without knocking, almost regretting that decision as soon as I saw Brooke and Lucas making out against the counter.

"Jeez, you would have thought you two would've been through that honeymoon stage." I said snarky as I walked through the kitchen I almost stepped on Leah who was toddling into the kitchen.

"Oh little girl who is watching you I mean what if you have painted your bedroom walls with markers?" I asked sticking my tongue out at Brooke who just did the same back.

"Oh come on Haley you have seen how hot he is." Brooke said as she ran to her daughter twirling her in the air. I smiled and walked up the stairs in search of Nathan. I found him in the spare bedroom fast asleep. I walked in slowly I stood and watched him sleep for a few seconds. It took me back to the many nights years ago when I would stay up watching him sleep, thinking about how in the world I got so lucky to be his wife.

"Hales?" He asked groggy as I snapped out of my thoughts. He must have thought he was dreaming because he had a look of confusion along with a slight grin on his face.

"Oh uh sorry, I just wanted to come by and tell you that I found an early flight." I said suddenly feeling awkward as Nathan looked at me peculiarly. "Well I just thought that maybe I'd go with you, I mean you can't do this all by yourself.' I said rambling.

"Thanks, hales I want you to come." He said as he sat up.

"Ok well the flight leaves in an hour, I'm ready." I said as he smiled and rolled out of the bed. We stood in the room uneasily for a second before I headed for the door.

"I can't loose her, I missed everything Haley, all the big things in her life I missed, there is always going to be that huge chunk of time that I don't know about, I have to be around for the rest of her life to make up for that." Nathan said as he leaned against the dresser. He was crying, not even trying to hide his emotions. "I've messed up our lives, what I did was awful. You are an incredible woman and you don't deserve the things I've done to you." I didn't know what to do as I stood there my heart breaking for my husband's pain yet also feeling as if he had learned his lesson. Before I knew it our bodies collided he held me as I wrapped my arms around his waist holding on as if it were our last second together.

"Nathan I'm so sorry, I want us to be a family again." I said into his chest more than anything at that moment I just wanted to take his pain away. I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. "We will be ok, its gonna take time to get back to normal, but we will get there. I'm not giving up on us, but lets get Celeste back, she's apart of this family." I said as Nathan smiled at me he leaned down and kissed me. There was something in that kiss an innovative passion that had come alive in him.

"I love you Haley, more than ever." He said simply as we walked out of the room hand in hand.


	19. Chapter 19

A/n- Thank you all so much for the reviews!! I don't have time today to individually thank every one but I will do that in my next chapter!

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

00000000000000000000

CELESTE'S POV

"Come on Ce! You're going to be late!" I straighten the tie that was unfortunately a part of my uniform and grabbed my backpack and headed out of my bedroom. As I headed down towards the elevator in Grant's penthouse I almost ran into Maren.

"Oh you're going to school today?" Maren asked me a little shocked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked as Maren frowned at me.

"You didn't know?" She asked as Grant came into the room.

"Let's go Celeste, I want to walk you to school today." He said as he threw Maren a look he thought I didn't see. I followed him into the elevator.

"Why did Maren think I should go to school today?"

"I have no idea she's so off that one."

"Don't say that about her." I said sharply as I stared at Grant, this was not the man that I had grown up with. I knew that if I asked any more questions the result might not be pretty so I chose to leave it alone and walk to school with him in peace.

"Alright I'll see this afternoon; I don't have to work tonight so I thought maybe we could go out to eat or something." Grant said as we stood in front of my school.

"Sure." I said as I walked far enough into the building until I saw Grant start to cross the street I pulled out my cell phone and quickly dialed Maren's number. She picked up on the first ring.

"Celeste, Nathan and Haley are in town, they are having a custody hearing today."

"What?! Don't I have to be there for that? You said I would be able to say I wanted to live with Nathan."

"You should, honey but you also said that you wanted to come up here for a little while, honey just go to school. I'm sure it will all work out, I'll pick you up and take you to where Nathan is staying." I sighed as I hung up the phone. I was in shock that Grant could act this way, he had been such a great father figure my entire life, he was such an honest man, yet I knew only one thing could make him act like such a jerk. That was money. I felt my heart sink as I thought about Nathan, I felt like an idiot Grant would use me wanting to come to the city against me and Nathan.

I tried my hardest to focus on school, but that only led me to think of school in Tree Hill and subsequently Lily and James and then Jude and Miles and Micah which reminded me of Haley which then led to me thinking of Nathan and everything that I had left.

"Hey CeCe, what is up with you? You've been completely out of it today." My best friend, Amelia asked as we headed out of the school.

"It's this whole dad thing, I want to live here, I miss you and all of the fun city life but I just feel like Tree Hill is my home now." I said as Amelia hugged me.

"We'll I think that you should just tell Grant that you were confused you needed time to clear your mind, but now your ready to live in Tree Hill with your dad now." Amelia said as we reached the building where Grant lived.

"I wish it were that easy, Grant sees me as a big dollar sign and you know he won't let go of money that quickly." I said as we both smiled at hopped on the elevator.

"Good afternoon ladies, it's been a while since I've seen the two of you around her causing chaos." Jordan the bell boy said as we smiled at him, and he pressed the button to the top floor.

"Well we've missed you too Jordan." Amelia said flirting a little bit.

"Alright let me leave you two alone." I said teasing as I got off the elevator once we reached my stop.

"Don't you dare!" Amelia muttered as she quickly followed me. We laughed as we headed into the foyer of the penthouse.

"Celeste! Here is the hotel where Nathan is staying don't tell grant that's where your going." Maren whispered quickly as she handed me a slip of paper. "I've called him to tell him your coming." She said as Grant walked in behind her.

"Hello girls, Celeste I would like if you tell me where you're going from now on okay?" He said as I instantly wondered about how the hearing went.

"Um sure, well Amelia and I are going to her house for a while." I said as we turned around.

"Alright then, be back before dark." He said before he turned around coldly leaving us alone in the foyer.

"Come on I want you to meet my dad." I said as I pulled Amelia into the elevator with me.

8888888888888888888

NATHAN'S POV

I sat numb staring out into space as Haley stood by the window talking on the phone. I felt robbed, shocked, angry, and sad but most of all robbed.

"That was Maren; she said that Celeste and her friend are on their way over here." Haley said as I smiled at her. She had been such a rock for me through this all.

"Come here." I said as I held my arms out as she fell into them we sat like that, Haley on my lap, trying to muster some sort of strength from each other, until we heard a knock at the door.

"Hey!" Haley said as she answered the door and in walked Celeste with a tall tan girl.

"Hey guys!" Celeste said as she plowed Haley with a hug. "This is my best friend, Amelia. Amelia this is Haley and my dad." She said as I smiled at her and then at Amelia.

"Hey Amelia." I said as we all sat down, I had a feeling that Celeste didn't know about the hearing or what had happened. I couldn't bring myself to tell her so instead I tried to forget about it.

"So I was thinking that maybe me and Amelia could take you all around the city." Celeste suggested.

"Yeah I mean we know everything about this city, it'll be fun." Amelia said as I saw how close to girls were.

"Sounds like fun." Haley said as we all stood up and headed out of the room. As we walked down the hallway and Haley and Amelia talked about her boots, Celeste hung back with me.

"So I guess you and Haley are back together?" She asked as I smiled.

"We are."

"Good, that's how it should be." She said smiling up at me. Once we made it out of the hotel we headed down various back roads and side streets, Celeste and Amelia showed us all of there favorite places, and accompanied them with stories of their childhoods. I smiled the entire time feeling like I was getting some sort of insight into my daughter's life.

"So we have to eat here!" Celeste practically yelled as we came upon a simple little café.

"Alright let's do that." I said as we all walked into the little shop, the girls ordered for us, as they had memorized the menu.

"This is my favorite place in the entire world." Celeste said as she looked around the restraunt.

"One time when we were like 8 years old we came down here for their weekly talent show and we sang this stupid song from an N'sync cd and we made 63 dollars in tips from the people watching." Amelia said as Celeste and she laughed at the memory.

"Oh yeah and we got free brownies too." Celeste added. "I remember going back to your house and your mom was so mad that we were out past 8."

"Yeah she grounded me for like 3 weeks." Amelia said laughing.

"That sounds like so much fun." Haley added as she squeezed me hand and smiled at me.

888888888888888888888

CELESTE'S POV

The four of us walked back towards Grant's penthouse as Amelia linked arms and walked a little in front of Nathan and Haley.

"Your dad is soo hot!" Amelia said as I just looked at her.

"I just threw up in my mouth a little." I said as Amelia pushed me a little.

"Seriously do you have a picture of these brothers I bet their all hot." Amelia said as I laughed.

"Please they are my brothers." I said as I tired to picture James and Amelia together. "Omygod! If you married James we could finally be sisters!" I said as we jumped in the air a little in silly happiness.

"Finally a workable way for us to be related." Amelia said as I laughed, we had spent our entire lives trying to get our parents to hook up or run away so that we could tell random people in Maine that we were related.

As we reached the front of the building and Amelia said her goodbyes, I stood in front of Nathan and Haley thinking that I would be able to go home with them.

"So when are you all leaving?" I asked as they both looked at each other.

"We have to leave tomorrow; we've got work and the boys." Haley said sadly as Nathan let go of her hand and led me off to a bench we sat down and he looked me into the eyes.

"The hearing didn't go well today, I thought Grant would have told you."

"He didn't what happened?" I asked standing up my anger rising.

"He got full custody of you Celeste, I tired everything I could." He said overwhelmed. "You have to stay with him for a month, and then they will have the final assessment and make a permanent decision."

"This is such bull!" I yelled not caring who saw me or what they thought. "He can't get away with this! I don't what to live here! I want to be with you!" I yelled as he stood up and wrapped me into his arms.

"I know Celeste, don't worry we are going to fight this." He said gently as I hugged him tightly.

"Celeste." I heard Grant's deep voice echo through my ears as I let go of Nathan. "Come inside." He said glaring at Nathan.

"Go one Celeste, don't worry I'm not going to leave you with him much longer." Nathan whispered as I walked into the building.

"I hate you." I hissed to Grant as I walked by I stood at the doorway watching Nathan and Grant stare at each other.

"I suggest that you leave." Grant said as Nathan stepped up to him.

"If you hurt her, you'll be next in line for a funeral." Nathan said angrily as Haley pulled him away.

**A/n- Okay okay! Don't hate me! The drama is just getting good!! **


	20. Chapter 20

"Mr. White what can we do? I can't just let her stay with that monster!" Nathan said as he paced back in forth in the lawyers office.

"Nathan for right now, not much, they made their decision."

"Listen! I'm paying you 350 dollars an hour so I suggest that you find a way for me to get my daughter back right now!" Nathan said as he threateningly stood over the man's desk.

'Okay well, I'm digging up dirt on him right now anything that could potentially help us, you know anger problems." The lawyer said as he looked at Nathan.

"Sorry, sir it's just I really don't think that he's a good person." Nathan said as he sat down.

"I understand I have two of my own." He said showing Nathan a picture. "Alright well it seems that he was arrested once for fraud and public intoxication." Mr. White said as he picked up the phone. "Ryan see what kind of records you can get on Grant Reeve, anything drug or alcohol related." He said into the receiver. "Nathan this was just a safety call, Grant made a point of keeping Celeste in her home environment so soon after her mom's death, they are just keeping Celeste's best interest at heart. After another month she will have had time cope and hopefully move on. You have so many things in your court, first Grace left it in her will that Celeste should be with you, second you are the biological father and 3rd you have a home life. Kids a wife, Grant Reeve has 32 maids and a driver and fourth he seems to have a record which could work in favor of us." Mr. White said as Nathan sat back in his chair a little.

"Alright." Nathan said as he slowly warmed up to the idea that eventually this nightmare would be over.

"Hey Peter, it looks like Reeves has been in and outta rehabs for the last decade...as was Grace Reeve."

"Bingo...that's our ticket to Celeste." Mr. White said as he grabbed the file from his assistant.

"What is?" Nathan asked

"If both Mr. and Mrs. Reeve have spent the past decade in rehabs and psych wards they obviously aren't suitable to be raising a teenager and no amount of money will change a judge's mind on that."

8888888888888888

CELESTE'S POV

I sat at the kitchen table eating my breakfast as Grant sat at the other end of the table reading the paper.

"So Celeste what are you going to do today?" Grant asked as I looked down at my cereal.

"I thought maybe I would run away." I said grimly. It had been almost 2 weeks since, the hearing and almost a week since Nathan left, I had tried numerous times to leave on my own but Grant always seemed to be 2 steps ahead of me.

"Stop talking that way, now I was thinking that we should take a trip maybe to Italy or Greece." He said as I stood up from the table, it absolutely heated my heart that he got his way.

"No! Grant I don't want to go anywhere unless it's in North Carolina with my family." I said as Grant stood up.

"Celeste you know that this is where you belong, not in the middle of some little country town."

"I belong somewhere where people actually care about me! Where people actually give a rats ass about what I do, not where someone works 24/7 and thinks he rules the world." I yelled as tears started to run down my face. I wanted out so badly.

8888888888888888888888888888

JAMES'S POV

"So he said that it looks like a sure thing?" I asked as my dad and I drove to our house. My mom and I had come to pick him up from the airport, since he stayed a week longer than mom in New York City to try and figure out this whole custody thing with Celeste.

"Yeah he said that he's pretty sure that Celeste will be able to come back. The final meeting is in 2 weeks." My dad said as I nodded. We had been on shaky terms since him and mom had spilt up and I yelled at Celeste.

"That's good." I said as a painful silence washed over us.

"So how has school been going?" He asked as I felt the uncomfortable factor rising.

"Uh good, I guess." I stammered as he pulled into the rivercourt. "What are we doing here?" I asked as dad smiled at me.

"Come on I think its time you showed me some of those new moves." He said as he pulled a basketball out from the backseat.

"Go on, honey." My mom said from the backseat as she got out and moved to the driver's seat. "I've got to get home and deal with the wrecking crew." She said as I smiled at her and turned to my dad who was on the court already tossing the ball into the hoop. I grabbed it as it fell down from the net, I dribbled it a little running around my dad until I got into the perfect from and I let it fly through the net.

"Great shot." My dad said encouragingly.

"Thanks." I said as I hit a few more shots and he watched.

"James, we need to talk." He said as he sat down on the deteriorating bleachers, I kept shooting but paid attention.

"About what?"

"Celeste." He said simply as I missed a shot, I knew this talk was coming. "I did something really bad and horrible. It was a mistake, it hurt your mom, you, your brothers, and it even hurt Celeste. I just want you to know that it's not okay to treat girls like that." He said as I stopped shooting and sat down next to him.

"Whenever you find a girl that you want to spend the rest of your life with you treat her better than anyone else."

"Okay."

"Good, I got through that. Now I have to talk to Micah about the birds and the bees." He said as he rubbed his head.

"Ha sucks for you dad." I said as I threw the ball at him.

"Yeah I know." We kept playing ball until it was so dark outside we couldn't see the hoop. I felt like after all this chaos, my family was back on track and no matter how tough and masculine I wanted to appear, that was what mattered to me most.

A/n- Just a short little update, the next one will be up VERY soon! Just some random notes: I plan on having the Grant/Celeste/Nathan drama go on for maybe three more chapters-maybe. Then I plan on focusing on the relationships between Nathan and his sons, and Celeste and Haley. So if you want to see a relationship really played out or discussed just tell me and I'll try to write them in.


	21. Chapter 21

**Two Updates in one day! Woo! Someone get the camera! Some back ground on this chapter; it is going to deal with Celeste's past and I was listening to this song while and I wrote it and thought it was just perfect so the flashbacks are in italics and the song lyrics are in bold italics- hope it doesn't confuse you too much…**

**Disclaimer- The song is Beautiful by Bethany Dillon- (for real she's a great singer check her out!**

**)**

…………………………………………………………..

Celeste's POV-

I sat in my bedroom, looking out the window at the cold rainy city. It had been raining for almost 2 days, and I hadn't left my room. I told the maids and Maren that I wasn't feeling good but I kinda just wanted to see how many days it would take Grant to actually come in my room and ask if I was okay.

I watched as people in the streets ran from the rain, ducking under building arches and parking garages, or trying to hail a cab. This was what I loved. The people, the diversity of people the city, no one was the same, they all had different stories yup this was what I loved about the city. As I turned away from the cool window I thought back to my times in the big apple.

Flashback

"_Oh grant! This is wonderful! Let's go somewhere wonderful! I just love you! I love to fly!" _

"_Well then we should fly! Come on darling lets go flying!" 6 year old Celeste sat on the stairs in her families' house in the Hamptons, watching as her parents left just as quickly as they had come in. They had been gone for almost 2 days at various parties and functions and were drunker than ever. She held a little tooth in her hands; she squeezed it harder and harder as she waited for her parents to walk back through the door. _

"_Celeste what are you doing up at this hour?" Her nanny said as she came walking down the steps grabbing Celeste's shoulder trying to bring her up the stairs. _

"_Stop! I'm waiting for my mommy, she said she would be home tonight, they are coming back I know they are!" She yelled as the nanny let go of her and walked away. She knew that nothing was going to move Celeste from her spot. The little girl held onto the tooth, it was beloved in her eyes, something that had taken her hours to extract from her mouth she treasured it because she got it out on her own, all her weeks of wiggling and pulling finally paid off and now she just had to show her mom so that she could hide it under her pillow for the tooth fairy. She sat on that same step for another hour before she slowly let go of the tooth, revealing blood on her hands from where the tooth had stuck her hand. Celeste felt tears from in her eyes but wiped them away and headed off to bed. Celeste knew even at 6 that the ridiculous mistake to make in this house was to believe when Grace told you she would be there. _

I grinded my teeth as I remembered that night in the Hamptons, mom and Grant left for Paris that night and were gone for almost a month. I started to cry thinking of a month ago when Miles had lost a tooth and the happiness that the entire Scott family had shown for him. I remembered how when Jude was sick for a few days all the boys brought him things home from school. Little get well cards, they let him choose what they watched on TV, they all joined together to make sure he got better, and here in Grant's house it would take him days to even send me a text let alone come into my room and actually check on me.

_**I was so unique **_

_**Now I feel skin deep**_

_**I count on the make-up to cover it all**_

_**Crying myself to sleep cause I cannot keep their attention**_

_**I thought I could be strong **_

_**But it's killing me**_

"_Get up." Ten year old Celeste woke up with quickly as she felt a cold hand grab the back of her neck. She sprung out of bed and rubbed her eyes as she saw her mother standing at the foot of her bed. _

"_What is wrong with you?!" She yelled as Celeste looked around her spacious room trying to find something that could be wrong. _

"_I don't know what are you talking about?" She asked as she felt her mothers hand meet her cheek with the powerful force of her mom behind it. _

"_Don't sass me girl, why didn't you clean up that dog?!" She yelled once again as she showed Celeste a spot on the carpet that was covered in a yellow tint. _

"_I didn't know he did it." Celeste said as she went into her bathroom trying to find something to clean it up with. _

"_Yeah well maybe if you spent less time singing and playing you'd learn something in that school I pay so much for you to go to." Celeste didn't say anything as she bent down to clean up the pee. She had almost gotten all of the yellow substance from the carpet when she smelled the strong smell of vodka and whiskey come into her room. _

"_Hey gorgeous." Grant said as he staggered into the room. He looked down at Celeste cleaning the floor. "What are you doing Ce? It's almost 2 am." He said as Grace just smiled smugly. _

"_That damn dog peed she had to clean it up she wanted the responsibility." Grace said as Grant walked passed her. _

"_Get in bed; you don't need to clean it." He said as Celeste said as she got up and headed towards her bed, as she walked past her mom, Grace slipped her hand out and gave her daughter an extra push which caused Celeste to go flying straight into the end post of the bed. She felt the blood rush to the back of her neck. She grabbed it in pain but held her cries inside hoping to avoid a fight between her mom and grant. She slid back into the bed as her parents left the room. She knew that her mother was just drunk, and probably high Celeste knew that by 1 tomorrow afternoon Grace would be her regular self and talk to her like nothing had happened the night before. _

I thought about Keith, Lucas and Brooke's son, he had just gotten a puppy almost three days before I left, he was so excited to get the dog and vowed to take care of it every waking second. The first accident that the dog had Keith nervously tried to clean it up before Brooke or Lucas saw and when they did he was scared they were going to make him take the puppy back instead they laughed and helped him clean it up. I longed for that.

_**Does someone hear my cry?**_

_**I'm dying for new life**_

"_Happy birthday baby." Grace Reeve sat in her daughter's bed early in the morning on her 15__th__ birthday, she played with Celeste's hair as Celeste slowly woke up. _

"_Thanks mom." It had been a long year for the both of them, while Grant's condition with alcohol and drugs worsened, Grace's was getting better. She didn't drink as much and tried her hardest to be at home with her daughter. _

"_Honey?!" Grace said as she looked at a deep bruise on her daughter's neck that was right next to a deep cut. "What happened!?" She asked as she moved the rest of Celeste's hair and looked harder at the marks. _

"_I guess I fell." Celeste said as she felt her mouth go dry. Even though her mom wasn't drinking as much Grant was still into all the drugs and when he was completely wasted her became a monster. Celeste gritted her teeth she just wanted to yell at her mom. Grant had pushed her against a wall last night when she came in after a night out with her friends, he squeezed her neck which left her with a bruise. She wanted to tell her mom that she was the reason that cut was on her neck; she had pushed her almost 5 years before. She wanted to do so many things but she knew what she would end up doing……nothing. _

I rubbed the back of my neck, the bruise had long faded but the cut still remained, I knew that it resembled my life somehow. My mom was gone, deep inside I knew that Grant would be too soon, but no matter how far away they were I would always have the cuts on my heart from where they took over my life

_**Sometimes I wish I was someone other than me**_

__

_**Fighting to make the mirror happy**_

_**Trying to find whatever is missing**_

_**Won't you help me back to glory**_

I stood up and walked towards my mirror and wiped the tears that had fallen, I splashed water on my face trying to get ride of the red stains from my eyes. I stared at myself; it had almost been a month in New York City. I thought this trip up here would help me clear my mind, it would help me get a grasp on what was happening in my life, and instead it had made me miserable. I compared everything to Tree Hill, and nothing exceeded Tree Hill. I had everything there, a family, something that I knew I wouldn't experience anywhere else.

_**Does someone hear my cry?**_

_**I'm dying for new life**_


	22. Chapter 22

A/n- Just a short authors note: No reviews No new chapters….PLEASE REVIEW!

This chapter is a Naley family chapter for **Kutebloo**, before we get into some juicy drama!

…………………………………………………

HALEY'S POV

"Hey boys! Dinner is ready! Wash your hands!" I yelled from the kitchen setting the last of the dinner on the table as I heard the loud stomps of my boys coming towards the kitchen.

"Smells good mom." James said as he followed his brothers into the kitchen I watched as all my sons and Nathan sat down at the table. They instantly dug into the food I had prepared. I smiled and watched them for second; I almost burst with happiness, Nathan and I had had James so young that I almost didn't think that we would ever have anymore after him, but boy am I glad that we did.

"_Hales, I get that you want more kids but come on Jamie is 8 and Micah and Jude are still babies." Nathan said as I fell back into the bed. _

"_They are 1 and 2 plus they are about to have birthdays, and I really want our kids to be close in age." _

"_Haley we have three kids we both work, I think we're done with kids." Nathan said as I sighed with sadness._

"_I really want a little girl Nate." I said almost begging. I loved my boys I really did but I wanted a little girl I could dress up and play with. Nathan turned to me and looked me in the eyes. _

"_If that is what you want Haley, then lets go for it." He said as I melted looking into his blue eyes. He leaned over in the bed and kissed me. _

NATHAN'S POV

"Hales, you ok?" I asked as I watched Haley stare off into space at the doorway to the dining room.

"Yeah I'm fine, does anyone need anything?" she asked before she took her place at the table. I reached for her hand as she sat next to me.

"This all is great," I said as I kissed her hand which made her blush. I watched as my four sons ate their food and Haley happily watched. I let my mind wander as I kept looking and listening to my family.

"_See Nathan aren't you glad we decided to go for one more?" Haley said sarcastically as I laid on the couch, my head was throbbing and Jude laid on top me completely wiped out. Micah was on the foot of the couch curled into a little ball and James was on the separate couch covered in a blanket and sleeping soundly. Haley was carrying little Miles, as she handed me some cough medicine and smiled sympathetically. _

"_Oh yeah, illness is twice as bad in a big family." I said softly trying not to wake the kids. We had all been sick with the flu bug for almost a week now, and Haley was the only one who hadn't caught it. _

"_Oh come on Nathan, you're gonna get better soon, and once the kids are in bed I can be a real nurse." Haley said seductively as she kissed me as I sighed. _

"_Don't do that, I'm weak." I said as I grabbed her face for another kiss. _

JAMES'S POV

"Uncle Luke said that he thinks were gonna win another championship this year." I said as my mom smiled and my dad high fived my across the table. "Soon my jersey will knock yours off the wall." I said to my dad as he just smiled.

"Well I wouldn't be to sure about that. You might be could but I can still take you down." I laughed

"Come on dad your so old now!" I said as my brothers joined in my taunting.

"Just wait till after dinner I can beat all four of you at once." Dad said as I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah ok." I said as laughed and loaded my plate with more potatoes.

"_Number 23 James Scott steals the ball, he heads down court he makes a three pointer for the win! The bearcats win!" The reporter said excitedly as 13 year old James was lifted into the air by his teammates. He had scored the team almost all of their 34 points in the game, he looked over to the stands where his parents and three little brothers were standing shouting and screaming at the top of their lungs. James's 13 year old persona came on and he blushed and quickly turned away acting like he was embarrassed at his parents public cheers. But as he looked around at the few parents who were around he beam with happiness on the inside that his parents were there. As his teammates let him down he ran over his parents. _

"_Great game honey." His mom said as she hugged him. _

"_Yeah man, great job, you were amazing." His dad said as he smiled and the family headed out to their car. _

"_I think that you deserve a great big dinner, where ever you want." Haley said as they walked to their car. James was quiet and just soaked in the time he was spending with his parents and brothers._

MICAH'S POV

I beat my fist on the table and started to eat my dessert.

"Hey mom can you help me write a song?"

"Sure, why do you want to write a song?"

"You got a boyfriend?" James asked me as I stuck my tongue out him.

"Are you gonna write her a love song so that she will kiss you?" Miles asked as I shook my head.

"No all Rockstars write their own music and I just need some help." I said as I ignored James as he started making kissing noises. "Besides unlike you if I wanted a girl to kiss me she would, I wouldn't need to write a song." I said.

"Whatever loser, I have girls falling all over me FYI." James said as I tried to kick him under the table.

"Boys, leave each other alone." Mom said as she glared at us. "I'll help you write a song after dinner okay?" She said as I smiled. I knew that once I got a record deal mom was going to sing on my album, her voice was magical and I loved it.

"_Micah what are you doing up so early little man?" Haley James walked into her young son's bedroom as he sat up in his big boy bed. Nathan and Haley had put him in that bed for the first time that night. 3 year old Micah had been so excited to go to sleep yet when nighttime came he just wanted to comfort of his crib. _

"_Momma, sing to me." The little boy said as he laid in his mothers arms. He had always been more of a momma's boy than the other three Scott boys. _

"_Okay baby, close your eyes and I'll sing you something." Haley started to hum a few chords as Micah slowly fell into a deep sleep, his mother's voice echoing in his ears. To him it was the most heavenly sound he had ever heard. The little boy's love of music originated with his mothers voice. _

JUDE'S POV

"Mom come on how much longer can we sit here and talk? It's getting dark outside and I really need to try a new move out!" I begged as my mom laughed at me.

"You've been outside all day today trying out new moves." I just smiled at mom.

"I thought of a new trick during dinner." I said as I flung my fork over my empty plate, imagining me on a skateboard doing the exact same thing.

"Alright well you all can go, try and soak up the last light minutes you can." Mom said as I jumped up from my seat and ran towards the backyard.

"Hey! Mom you wanna try my trick!" I yelled before I went outside, as I heard her and dad laugh.

"_Mom come on I know you can do it!" Jude yelled as Haley hesitantly got onto the skateboard, Nathan holding her back. _

"_Jude sweetie I'm no where near as athletic as you." _

"_Hales please be careful. I can't take care of all these kids by myself." Dad said as he slowly let go of mom as she started to drift down the driveway. As the kept going she picked up speed and before we knew it she was lying on the ground. She looked up at all of us._

"_I'm okay!" She said as she raised thumbs up in the air. _

MILES'S POV

"Miles!" I quickly turned around and looked at my daddy.

"Yea." I asked as I slowly started to walk around him.

"You know that we have bathrooms, in the house and that is where your pee goes." Dad said as I opened my mouth and acted surprised.

"Really?! I had no idea, and this just seemed like a good spot." I said as I pointed towards the fence that was now a little wet.

"Miles, boy some days I wonder." Dad said as I started to run past him but he picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. He carried me into the house and set me down in the downstairs bathroom.

"See this is a bathroom and that is a toilet." He said as I stuck my head in it.

"I don't know what to do with it." I said as mom came into the room. "How do I use it?" I asked as Dad just rolled his eyes.

"Haley he's your son." Dad said as he left the room and mom smiled at me, I laughed as the both turned around and started to tickle me.


	23. Chapter 23

A/n- Please remember No reviews No UDs

Now on to the DRAMA! Hopefully I will UD like crazy in the next few days so get ready!!

This is a REALLY SHORT UD!!

…………………………………….

"Now I'll be home in a few hours." Grant said as I sat in the living room, finally after a long and torturous month, I finally was going to be able to leave this hell hole.

"Okay." I said as Grant stared at me and walked out of the room as soon as the elevator shut behind him and darted up to my room, and started to pack my bags. I knew that once Nathan got custody of me again Grant would be angry and I didn't want to have to pack and spend any more time with him.

THE COURT ROOM- NATHAN'S POV

Haley and I walked in following Mr. White as we all sat at a table, the hearing started as both lawyers went through routine explanation of the case. Soon enough Mr. White was going over all the flaws in Grant's life style and his past I felt confident that Celeste would finally be able to come home but I didn't get my hopes up incase Grant's famous lawyer came up with something at the last minute.

"Now, your honor if you can watch this video, it is of Celeste during a court mandatory counseling session."

"What is on the video, Mr. White?"

"She says her preference of living arrangements; she just turned 16, old enough to give her two cents on the situation."

"Alright I'll allow it." The judge said as Grant's lawyer shot up from his seat.

"Objection, Your honor, we had an agreement that Celeste was in no emotional condition to know where she wanted to live."

"Denied." The judge said as I smiled and turned towards the TV that was being pulled into the middle of the court room.

"_Celeste can you tell me who you would like to live with? Grant or your dad?" _

"_I want to live with my dad; I just had to get away for a few days." _

I smiled at seeing Celeste on the screen, I hadn't seen her in a month and she looked like she had gotten older.

"You see your honor, she came to visit Grant, because she is a normal teenage girl, everyone in a while you need to get away, she had been thrown into this new place, with a family she had only learned about days before she moved down there and she needed time with the stepfather she thought she knew." Mr. White said as the judge nodded.

"After hearing all of your arguments, I have come to a decision; the custody of Celeste Reeve is awarded to Nathan Scott." The judge said as I felt a weight fall off my shoulders and Haley's arms wrap around me. We shared a celebratory kiss as Mr. White held out his hand.

"Thank you so much sir."

"No problem, if you ever need anything else just give me a call, congratulations." He said as he gathered his things and left, I looked around the courtroom and instantly noticed that Grant was gone.

"Let's go get our girl." Haley said as I grabbed her hand and followed her out of the courtroom.

"Maren said she was at the apartment, packing her things." I said as we hailed a cab.

"Nathan this is so great, our family is back together again." Haley said as I kissed her on the head.

"I love you." I said as she looked at me a little curious. "Your amazing, through this whole thing none of your anger has gone towards Celeste and I know she loves that." I said as we held hands. Once we reached the apartment building my nerves were in full force, I knew it was silly seeing as it was Celeste and there was no reason to be nervous around her but I still couldn't shake that nervousness. We walked up towards the elevator and rode in silence, to the top floor, as the last bell dinged I expected Celeste to jump out excitedly instead we were met with a small Chinese lady.

"Can I help you?" She asked as she uncertainly tried to keep up on the elevator.

"I'm here to get my daughter." I said as she looked terrified.

"She's not here." The small lady said as Haley and I walked off the elevator.

"What do you mean she's not here?" I said as she kept nodding.

"She's not here, I'm sorry, you need to leave." She said as Haley went to get back onto the elevator Celeste's screams filled the house. I ran past the maid and ran up the stairs taking to at a time as my world suddenly stopped once again.

……………………

A/n- I know that you are dying to know what happens!! So REVIEW


	24. Chapter 24

**A/n- Oh I love all the reviews I got!! That was great! It was so great to know that so many people are reading my story and letting me know that they like it! I think that I'll keep that ultimatum going- No Review No UDs. And with all the drama stirring up you don't want to be left hanging no do you?**

"_She's not here, I'm sorry, you need to leave." She said as Haley went to get back onto the elevator Celeste's screams filled the house. I ran past the maid and ran up the stairs taking to at a time as my world suddenly stopped once again._

Nathan ran into the room where he stood for a spilt second watching Grant as he hit Celeste in the face repeatedly.

"You bastard." Nathan said as he pulled Grant off of Celeste and started to punch him repeatedly. As Grant's blood covered Nathan's fist, Grant fought back hitting Nathan right in his stomach. Once Nathan was down on the floor in pain Grant picked him up and threw him across the room, Nathan landed in the wall with a thud, but he wasn't down he pulled himself up and hit grant square in the mouth knowing him to the ground before Nathan started to hit him once again.

"Dad! Stop!" Celeste yelled as she tried to get up from the floor. Nathan turned towards his daughter as Grant slugged him in the face causing him to fall on the floor once again.

"Celeste shut up!" Grant said as he back handed her. He staggered over towards a dresser; he reached into the first drawer and pulled out a gun. His strength and confidence was regained as he held the metal object. He went to Celeste and picked her up off the floor as she weakly fought to escape his grasp.

"Leave her alone!" Nathan yelled as he got up and ran across the room towards the two of them.

"Touch me and I'll shoot her." Grant said as he shoved the gun into Celeste's head.

"Just put down the gun, don't shoot her." Nathan said calmly as he tried to reason with Grant. He stepped back as Celeste whimpered.

"Please don't hurt me." She said as she weakly shut her eyes, her legs collapsed underneath her as she fell to the ground, starling Grant as he stepped back pulling the trigger in the process.

88888888888888888888

HALEY'S POV

I watched as a man happily showed off pictures of his newborn to a relative, two friends hugged over the news of their friend's successful knee surgery, an elderly man silently held his wedding rings as he listen to the doctor tell him about his wife's tumors. I tried my hardest to immerse myself into their lives, trying to somehow pretend that this nightmare wasn't happening to me. I turned back to Nathan who had his head in his hands, he hadn't moved in the hour we'd been sitting in these chairs. His hands were soaked with tears; I kept my hand on his back letting him know that I was there for him. My mind was numb; I couldn't make sense of what had happened, it had all happened so quickly my mind was slow in processing it.

The tune of one of Micah's guitar songs filled the air as both Nathan and I jumped.

"Hello?" I asked as I attempted to calm my shaky voice.

"Mom, is it true?" I felt my heart jump in my throat at James's voice, his was quiet and somber, I heard the TV blaring in the background. Grant was a billionaire of course this would be on every news channel in the country. "Is Celeste dead?"

"Jamie sweetie, turn the TV off and make sure your brothers don't see it."

"I'm in my room, they haven't seen anything, and Brooke is keeping them busy." He said quickly.

"She's not, she's in surgery right now, and everything will be fine. I'll call you later tonight, I've got to go." I said as I saw Nathan turn his head listening to my end of the conversation.

"Mom, I really don't want her to die." I took a deep breath as I realized that he was crying.

"She wont James, don't think that way." I said before I hung up the phone as tears strolled down my eyes also.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" Nathan and I both looked up as a doctor came towards us.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Stanford I operated on Celeste. If you will follow me to my office it'll be a little more private in there." He said as we followed him.

"Celeste is stable now the gun shot almost spilt her brain into two but thanks to technology we've fixed all of it and the most serious extend of her brain injuries will be some minor vision and hearing impairment, which could get better with time." He said as he let Nathan and I absorb the information. "Once she is awake from the sedation, we will do some sight and hearing test to get a better understanding of how that will affect her." He said as Nathan grabbed my hand, I looked up at him and his eyes were terrified. I squeezed his hand. At least Celeste was alive.

"Memory loss is also very common in brain surgery, this could be anywhere from mild to a staid case. But we will also be able to see if that has affected her after the sedation wears off."

"Alright well can we see her?" Nathan asked his voice dark and steady.

"Sure, but there is one more thing I wanted to ask you all about." Dr. Stanford said as I watched him fiddle with his hands and a young doctor came in and stood next to him.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Grange. When Celeste came in I preformed a routine examination that we do on all the patients that come in with gun wounds and things like that." I nodded wondering what news she would drop on us. "I noticed a horrible array of bruises and scars all over her body. It's very possible that a majority of those came from the accident today, but it's not likely. I suggest that you look into a restraining order against Grant Reeve. And get some therapy for Celeste there is no telling how long she has been abused." The doctor waited as we nodded and took it all in.

"Thanks." I said as Nathan tightened his grip on my hand. I took a deep breath as we headed out of the office and down towards Celeste's room. Once we reached the room Nathan and I stood at the door just staring at the dark green door.

"You okay?" I asked as Nathan closed his eyes.

"He has been beating her. I don't know what to say. I can't explain how it feels to know that your child was in danger and there was nothing you could do about it." Nathan said as his voice broke with tears, I wrapped my arms around him and held him close.

"I'm so sorry Nathan I wish I could take this pain away from you." I said as Nathan hugged me back before he entered the room. As we walked in the sight of Celeste lying in the bed scared me a little. Her face was covered in bruises, she had scares up and down her arms, and her hair was wrapped up in a bun with a section of the side shaved off. We both stood in shock and horror looking at Celeste comparing this to what we remember of the last time we saw her.

"Oh god Haley." Nathan muttered as he fell back into a chair. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Nathan, stop you can't be this way I know you're mad but going off and hurting Grant isn't going to help anything. We just need to focus on getting her better." I said as Celeste started to shuffle around on the bed. She slowly opened her eyes and shut them quickly after that the cuts near her eyes obviously hurting. As soon as she gained some strength to open them she stared at Nathan and I intensely for a second.

"Where's my mom?" She said as she looked around the room frantically. The doctor came in at the same second. "Who are they and where is my mom?!" She said a little louder this time.

"Celeste my name is Dr. Stanford; this is your dad and step mom." He said as the look on her face became more frightened.

"I don't have a dad. Where is my mom?"

…………………………………………………………**..**

**A/n- Don't hate me!! And remember No reviews no UD and I know your dying to know what happens! So hit that little button!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/n- Oh how I love all the reviews! You have no idea how much that helps when I'm writing! Thank you all so much! Keep it up!**

NATHAN'S POV

"Celeste, why don't you lay back and relax." Dr. Standford said as he filled IV with liquid medication. Celeste's worried face stayed plastered onto her face as she slowly shut her eyes. "Why don't you all step outside with me." He said grimly as I felt my entire body sink. Haley grabbed my hand and we followed him out, as I left I took one last look at Celeste, it dumbfounded me that in less than 3 short hours ago, she probably was looking forward to return back home to Tree Hill and now all of this had happened and she might never be the same again.

"This is common in people with injuries like hers." The Dr. said as we stood in the cold hallway. "I don't mean to pry but do you know where her mother is?" He asked as I looked down at my feet and sighed

"She died almost 4 months ago."

"That makes since," He started as both Haley and I looked at him with identical puzzled expressions. "When people get amnesia and loose their memory, they almost always go back to a time before tragedy, if Celeste's mom died not that long ago, chances are she can't remember anything that has happened since her mom died." I felt as Haley took in a deep breath beside me, I stood silent hoping that he had more to add.

"So will she ever remember us?" Haley asked what I was thinking.

"It's a possibility, most amnesia patients regain their memory after time but only time will tell, now we need to run some tests on her to tell how much of her hearing and vision has been injured."

"So you're going to run the test now?" Haley asked as I tried to keep standing.

"Yes, the test will only take about an hour but I suggest that you all don't mention her mom's death, we don't want to add stress or strain for her. Now once again I don't want to pry but she didn't seem to know you all, you're her father right?" I breathed and looked at the doctor feeling like this part of the story was straight out of a soap opera.

"When her mom died, that's when she found out I was her dad, that's when I found out she was my daughter." The doctor nodded surprisingly understanding.

"In that case when we run the test I will have a therapist come up and talk to her, we often try to surround the patient with familiar things hoping that something will trigger the memory."

"Thank you so much," Haley said as I nodded, somehow she always found the words to say that seemed foreign to me.

"No problem, I'm going to get ready and find our on staff therapist, why don't you all go get something to eat, we'll be done in about an hour."

8888888888888888888888888888888888

CELESTE'S POV

My head throbbed, my eyelids sagged, I felt nauseous, dizzy, and confused. I looked around the cold room, that last thing I could remember was Amelia leaving the apartment after spending the night.

"Well hello, Celeste." I jumped a little at seeing four doctors walk into the room.

"Hi." I said they all came with clipboards and grim faces, I was almost too afraid to ask what was going on.

"I'm Dr. Standford; this is Dr. Justus and Dr. Grange, and Dr. Handler." He said as I looked at all the doctors my curiosity rising. "Celeste do you remember anything from the past day?"

"Yeah, my mom and I were going to fashion week, my friend Amelia and I are going to a party this weekend."

"Celeste, you've been in a serious accident, you've lost your memory." The lady who I assumed was Dr. Granger stepped closer to my bed as I looked down at my hands that were bruised and scarred. She motioned at the other doctors and they left the room, leaving us alone as she took a seat on the chair next to my bed.

"So what happened and where is my mom?" I asked as I thought of everything that could of happened to me. "Where is Grant?"

"Celeste, your mom died almost 4 months ago." She said as she held my hand for comfort. I watched as her eyes confirmed what she said.

"Shut up, I just saw my mom a little while ago. You're lying! Where is grant, I want to see them!" I felt my heart start to race as I tried to figure out this horrible little joke, but my head started pounding and I laid back down against the pillow.

"Celeste, Grant is in jail." Dr. Grange said as she set down her clipboard. I looked down at my hands as the pieces all started to come together. "What did he do?" I asked knowing that I had to be careful so not to rat out Grant.

"Celeste come over here with me a second." She said as she held her hand out and I slowly toppled out of bed. We walked over to a long full length mirror, I looked in the mirror at the figure staring back at me, bruises all over my face and arms and legs, I had a busted lip and a gash on my head, scrapes and contusion. I stumbled backwards tearing my eyes away from the mirror.

"Celeste, he did this." Dr. Grange said as she helped me back to the bed.

"No he didn't." I said automatically.

"Celeste I know that this is difficult for you but you have to understand he isn't going to ever hurt you again, there is no reason for you to be sticking up for him."

"He didn't do this, where is my mom?!" I asked starting to get nervous that this nightmare was becoming my reality.

"Celeste relax, there is still more that you need to hear."

"Your dad has been watching you for months now Celeste; you have a whole other family."

"What are you talking about?"

"After your mom died, you went to North Carolina to live with your dad." She said as I smiled at thinking of a man I had spent my entire life wondering about. "And he is outside right now, he saved you. Never have I ever seen a man so worried for his little girl before."

"I feel like I'm on a soap opera."

"I know this is a lot for you to take, in but we hope that by letting you know about everything that the chance of something triggering your memory will increase."

"Alright, I just don't know what to think."

"Well I'll give you some time alone if you want it."

"I want to see him, I think." I said as I inhaled sharply, I had waited my entire life to meet my dad and now I had met him and supposedly gotten attached and I couldn't remember any of it. The therapist walked out of the room, as I pulled my legs over the side of the bed. I suddenly became more than self conscious about all of the damage on my body. What would he think of me? Does he hate me? What should I say? My head started to spin, as I waited for the door to open, seconds passed by and then the door opened gently. In walked a tall man, with my face. I felt a million emotions run through my body I looked exactly like him. He smiled and walked over to the bed.

"Hi, Celeste I'm Nathan." He said nervously as he sat down in a chair near the bed. I watched him as he tried to look at all the damage that had been done to my body. I suddenly felt very comfortable like I was sitting with a man I had known my entire life, I wanted to climb into his arms and cry I wanted to tell him I was scared that I knew that Grant would find a way to come after me. Instead I sat in the uncomfortable silence.

"Celeste, I know that you can't remember me or anything that has happened in the past 4 months, but just know that I love you and I'm going to never let anything happen to you ever again." I looked up at Nathan his eyes were sincere, I smiled back it was like nothing that had ever happened to me before, I started to cry and tell someone about my past.

**A/n- Oh buddy this was a hard chapter for me to write, probably the hardest ever, so I hope that it didn't suck that much! I have big things planned for this story so please stayed tuned!! And remember No Reviews No UDS! **


	26. Chapter 26

The spring flowers were scattered throughout the cemetery, like little pockets of happiness in such a dark place

The spring flowers were scattered throughout the cemetery, like little pockets of happiness in such a dark place.

"She wasn't a good mom." I said as I studied the grave in front of me. "All of my friends wanted her as a mom, she was hot, a model, we had more money than we could spend and everyone wanted her they thought they would have this wonderful life. " I said bending down running my fingers over the indention in the tombstone. "But it was pure hell; I would have given it up in a heartbeat." I said as my anger rose. I had spent almost less than 24 hours with my dad, he was a great person, he truly cared for me, he wanted the best for me and it was all my mom's fault that I hadn't met him before now. I wanted to yell at her, cuss her out for leaving someone this great out of my life.

"You know I had bad parents growing up, my mom drank all the time to." Nathan said as I looked back up at him.

"So you understand feeling like you're alone, and nothing good is ever going to happen to you."

"Yea and sometimes you feel like if you just join them or give up completely that then finally you will be able to breathe and be happy." I didn't know how to respond to him, he knew exactly what I felt like and what I had had felt my entire life.

"Exactly like sometimes I thought that if I just died or ran away, got away from it all that my parents would be happier and that I would be better off too."

"The important thing is that you hold on and get through it Celeste. I did and look at this amazing life that I have now, a beautiful wife and four astounding sons." He said as he looked at me. "And this incredible daughter." He said with a smile.

"I just feel like such a horrible person, though I mean my mom is dead yet I feel like I've been unchained in some bizarre way."

"No child should ever have to grow up in a world like you did; you have every right to feel like a weight has been lifted." Nathan said as I stood up and we made our way down the cemetery and towards the main road. As we reached 34th street we saw Haley at the front of the hotel we were staying at, she was loading the bags into the back of a cab.

"Hey guys, you ready to go?" she said warmly as I nodded and slid into the car. As we drove towards the airport I tried to memorize every square inch of the city that had been my home for my entire life. It was gone quickly as we arrived at the airport and boarded our plane for North Carolina. As we got settled on the plane I hastily fell asleep as Nathan and Haley talked quietly from their seats.

888888888888888888

"Dad?" I lifted my head quickly causing Haley to wake up as I looked across the aisle to see Celeste sit up from her seat. I felt my heart jump to my throat as I noticed the smile on her lips.

"Hey were about to land." I said as Haley noticed how much like herself she was acting.

"What?" She asked with a glimmer of curiosity. "Did you get custody?!" She said loudly this time as other passengers on the plane looked at us.

"Yep." I whispered excitedly and before I knew it Celeste was hugging both me and Haley. As I wrapped my arm around her back she yelped in pain.

"Owe!" She said as she tried to play it off by sitting back in her seat, forcing a smile. I couldn't stop looking at her, it was like the shell of her body was now full again, with the bright radiant soul that she was. "What? Do I have something on my teeth?" She asked as she smiled at me and looked over at Haley. Trying to put together the pieces of the past few days.

"Yeah we got custody." Haley said excitedly as Celeste's smile slowly faded, within seconds I could see her brain working double time to make sense of the past. She looked at Haley and I trying to hide it and then turned away in shame, she looked at her hands as if they held the secret to solving all her problems.

"Celeste, we know what happened, its okay, Grant can't hurt you now." I said as I reached across the aisle and rested my hand on her shoulder. "You're safe." I said nothing pleased me more than to tell my daughter that, it had been such a hard life for her and to hear about it and not be able to do anything I relished that now I could confidently and absolutely tell her that I would protect her.

"Is he in jail?" Celeste asked quietly not fully trusting me yet.

"Yes, and that's were he will stay for a long long time." I said as she smiled at me before she turned facing the window again, I didn't push her to talk to me or Haley, I knew she needed time to process this, she needed time to believe that it was real.

_I sat waiting patiently as the seconds went by my hope only increased that within hours I would be with dad again and Grant and this life would be a thing of the past. I sat on the sofa in the living room all my bags were packed, I sat patiently as the maids worked around me commenting on how much they were going to miss me, as Olivia, one of the maids, started to dust around in the room, she smiled at me. _

"_Oh were going to miss having you around Ms. Celeste." She said in a thick Spanish accent, I smiled at her, she was one of the live in maids and I had gotten to know her quite well while I stayed here, she was kind and honestly cared about me and my wellbeing. We had spent many rainy afternoons talking about her family, while we cleaned the apartment and washed dishes, but as I sat with my bags surrounding me my ticket out of the hell that was this place centimeters from my grasp, all I wanted to do was stay with Olivia. She knew as well as I did that as soon as I was gone, Grant wouldn't have a personal punching bag anymore and he would go for the most powerless person, which was a maid. She smiled as she talked to me, telling me to have a good time with my new family, but I saw the dread and sadness in her eyes. _

"_You should quit, Olivia, another job will come, but nothing is worth living here for." I said as Olivia looked at me shocked. _

"_I wish it were that easy." She said as she went back to dusting, I heard the elevator ding in the distant and I stood up excitedly, expecting for Dad and Haley to be awaiting me. I hurriedly ran towards the door and instead of being met with the jovial smiles of Nathan and Haley I was met with grant's hand. The greeting knocked me on my feet, as I felt my inner mouth start to bleed I considered getting up or just staying down on the floor. _

'_Get up! I saw that video! What the hell is wrong with you! You little bitch we specifically went over the details and I don't ever remember telling you to say you wanted to live with that idiot and his wife!" Grant yelled over me as I looked down at the floor bracing myself for what was coming next. _

"_What!? You don't have anything to say now? You're precious daddy can't help you now!" He said as the hits into my stomach came harder and harder, I tried my hardest to somehow block out the pain but nothing worked, no matter how I forced my mind to go somewhere else it stayed taking in the full shock of the hits. I started to count focusing all my attention and feeling to the numbers. _

_1……..2……3…..4…5….…10…11.12..13..14.15….16 it was then that I saw Grant's shoe come flying straight towards my head and then that the blackness took over my mind. _

"Stop it!" I yelled loudly as I jumped up form my curled position on the airplane seat. I opened my eyes humiliated, looking around at the various people who looked at me; I sunk a little lower in my seat before Haley came and sat in the empty seat next to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently as she grabbed my hand in reassurance. The smell of vanilla and cinnamon fled into my nose as I smiled, Haley's soft glow beamed at me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bad dream." I said unsuccessfully as she looked at me.

"You don't have to tell me everything Celeste, but if you ever need to talk, you can always come to me. We can talk about your past or the weather or my past or how weird your brothers are, anything." She said as I felt safe.

"Okay." I said reaching to give her a hug.

"Well we are about to land, I don't know if you feel up to it, but the boys all said that they were going to make you a full course dinner." Haley said with a smile as the faces of my little brothers came into my head.

"I think I'm up to it." I said as Haley smiled back.

Soon enough we were landed and being driven back to the house in a cab, I couldn't contain my happiness and refused to let the smile fall from my lips. The houses passed by, I smiled at the parents walking with their kids down the sidewalk and the teenagers making out behind a tree. The happiness of Tree Hill seemed to explode everywhere you looked.

"Alright here we are." The cab driver said as he pulled up into the driveway, Haley hoped out of the car and paid him his dues and grabbed the bags from the trunk, as Nathan opened my door and held out his hand.

"Be careful." He said the bruises and scares were new to him, they freaked him out because in his mind they meant that I was in pain and to me they were old friends.

"I'm fine." I said as I took his hand anyway and followed him up the front walk. Before we reached the door, it flung opened and Miles came dashing out of it, he ran past Nathan and Haley as if they were cold leftovers and jumped in my arms.

"Celeste!" He yelled loudly as I hugged him tightly. Our joyous reunion was interrupted by Micah and Jude who both came running out behind him, I hugged them all trying to understand the 5324 questions that were being yelled at me.

"Hey guys let her breathe, come one you have forever to talk to her." Dad said as the boys slowly backed up and we all headed into the house. _Forever _it had become my new favorite word; I now had a family _forever. _I had six people who would be around me, loving me, supporting me, laughing with me _forever_.

**A/n- Okay so this was also a hard chapter to write, but I hope you all enjoyed it!! Alright well the good happy stuff is coming up but don't worry all you drama lovers, the drama will be coming too!! So PLEASE UD!! Remember kids! NO REVIEWS NO UPDATES!! And I know all of you all are dying to know what is going to happen next!!**


	27. Authors Note PLEASE READ

Authors note--

Authors note--

I need reviews, someone said that i could end the story right at my last chapter and she is very right...it would probably be easier on my life and stress levels if i did but i'm not sure i'm not getting any reviews and i would have to take a while and come up with new plot lines, but i want YOUR opinon yes YOURS!!

So review on this and tell me if i should end it now or keep going and if you choose keep going give me a cool idea to write about...it can be funny or sad or completly random whatever you want and then after lets say 3 days i will see how many people voted for one way or the other!! Who ever has the most votes wins!! If i dont get any reviews well then i'll end the story!! So the choice is in YOUR hands!! (clearly i have been watching WAY too many polictcal ads on TV!!)


	28. Chapter 28

**A/n- Alright well I decided to continue this story! I wanted to say a very special THANK You to: ****ZuzuBlack, Kutebloo, Brooke6404, ella-taylor, Analy 222, Lee88, Onetreehillfan1988, Sophi20!! I love all of your ideas and I'm very excited to write them! ****And remember if you ever want to see something in the story just tell me and I'll try and fit it in!! P**

………………………………………………

JAMES'S POV

"Hey are you all going?" I said as I watched my three little brothers run out of the kitchen at the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. I laughed a little as I went back to flipping the burgers I had been spending all afternoon to cook. I kept my face calm as I heard the family come through the front door, yet on the inside I was filled with nerves knowing the way I treated Celeste before she left.

"Hey James!" Mom said as she walked into the kitchen as she hugged me from the side, I now was at least 5 inches taller than her.

"Hey ma, was your flight good?" I asked as she nodded and tasted some of the food that was loitering the counter.

"Hey Jamie Man!" Dad said as he came into the kitchen also.

"Hey dad." I said hitting knuckles with him.

"They are going to smother her." He said as he turned to the living room where Miles, Jude and Micah were literally all crowded around Celeste like she held all the money in the world.

"Ha they've been talking about it _all_ day." I said as I looked at my parents seriously, but they just laughed.

"I know you missed her too." Mom said as she patted my back and I rolled my eyes. "Alright well it looks like everything is ready." I said as we started to move things to the dining room table.

"Boys, go wash up, you to James and Celeste." Mom said. The boys all ran towards the bathroom as I followed.

"Hey, welcome back." I said as we stood in the bathroom washing our hands.

"Thanks, it feels good." She said as she looked at me through the mirror.

"Listen, about before you left…" I started as she shook her head.

"Don't worry about it; I know what it feels like when someone is trying to break up your family." She said as I looked back at her.

"You do?"

"Not at all." She muttered as we walked out of the bathroom and I playfully pushed her.

"Didn't think so." We walked into the dining room and took our spots at the table, the food was spread all over the table, and I winced as I saw how much food we had made.

"Maybe we went a little overboard." Micah said as mom laughed a little.

"Its okay, I love food!" Celeste said as she dug into the mashed potatoes and various other foods. "So Micah what new music have you written while I was gone? Any top 40 hits?" Celeste said as Micah basked in the attention.

"I've written a few things, I don't know if they are good enough for a record yet."

"Well we are just gonna have to work on that." She said as Micah nodded excitedly.

"Can I be your backup dancer?" Jude asked as Celeste looked a little strangely at him. "I'm into break dancing now."

"Jude, our music is rock n roll; it comes from the heart you can't dance to that." Micah said as Celeste nodded.

"Amen, brother." Celeste said as the entire table laughed. "But you and Miles can be our groupies when we get a record deal and tour the country."

'Yesss." Miles said as he pumped his fists in the air.

"Good, so then what will James do?" Jude asked as I shrugged.

"Oh well he can pass out flyers." Celeste said as I glared at her.

"You're funny."

.

.

.

.

**CELETE'S POV**

"Are you sure you want to go you can stay home as long as you need." Dad stood at the doorway of my room as I brushed through my hair.

"I'm telling you once there was a little incident and I went to school less than 4 hours after it happened, trust me I'll be fine, and if something happens half of the Scott family works at school." I said smiling as Dad smiled back.

"Alright, you know my number if you need to call." He said as he kissed the top of my head. "I'm gone."

"Bye." I finished my hair and headed down the stairs, as James met me by the door.

"You ready?" He said carrying his books as I nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Thank God your back, Lily has been practically lost without you."

"Really? We only knew each other for a few weeks."

"Yeah well she's dramatic like that." James said as we drove off to school. The drive was short and soon enough we were there, as we sat outside of the school suddenly my nerves sped up doing jumping jacks in my stomach. At St. Justice when I came to school after a beating or incident, no one said anything, it was kind of an unspoken rule, and everyone knew what Grant was doing to me so when I came back to school with bruises and cuts no one said anything, it was an invisible scar, now at this new school, I had no idea how many people would notice, what they would say. I suddenly felt like dads offer to stay home was looking like a sunny beach in Hawaii.

"You coming?" James said as I took a deep breath and followed him. We weaved in and out of the hallways towards my first hour class. As the stares kept coming I tried to convince myself that they were because I was with James. He was the captain of the basketball team, _that's what they are staring at; _I tried to convince myself as I walked to the door of my class.

"You gonna be okay?" James asked as I smiled.

"Yes, Dad I'll be fine." I said as I walked into the classroom and was almost knocked over my Lily.

"Celeste Scott!!" She said as we hugged and the few students in the class looked at us.

"Hey Lily!" I said hugging her.

"I'm soo glad your back! We have so much to talk about!" She said as we walked towards our seats, as Lily started to talk a million miles an hour I noticed a guy sitting in the seat in the front row.

"Who's that guy?" I asked as Lily looked at me happily.

"Oh I was hoping you would notice, since I noticed that your guy radar was rusty." Lily said as I looked at her impatiently. "His name is Evan Russell, and he is a hotty with a body. He plays basketball I practically begged Lucas on my knees to let him on the team."

"So what's your plan?" I asked knowing that Lily would have a plan for us to meet as well as our wedding invitations.

"So after school we can go see Lucas and tell him that we need a ride home which means that we have the entire practice to come up with something to say to him." Lily said as I smiled.

"Great."

"Duh." She said as she smiled. "Oh this is gonna be so great, then you and me can double date!" She said as I laughed.

"Who do you do out with?" I asked not remembering her having a boyfriend before.

"Justin Tanner, it's a new thing." She said smiling as I grinned at her sending the both of us into a fit of giggles.

"That's so cute and I need to meet this boy!"

.

.

Lunchtime came quickly; Lily and I walked out to our regular lunch table as Lily's posse followed her religiously and sat down around us.

"So Celeste, what happened to you? We saw on the news that your step dad is in jail, what happened give us all the details." One of the girls said as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"I uh-"I stammered just as James came walking up to the table.

"Ladies." He said conceitedly as he grabbed my bag, "I need to talk to Celeste real quick" He said as we walked away.

"Thanks, how did you know I needed outta there?"

"Just call it sibling intuition."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/n- I have a question for everyone do you like it when I write in 1****st**** person and have the different characters POV's or do you prefer when I write in 3****rd**** person?? It just occurred to me that I write in both and I want to know what is easier for the readers to understand and which you like better so let me know!! **

**Also here's a fun little game for everyone, I am introducing Justin in this chapter can you guess who his parents are? (Hint; his last name is Tanner and his parents have both been in all 5 season on the show…) Everyone who guesses right will get pictures of what the kids and a few other characters look like!! Not 100 dollars but something fun. **

.

.

.

.

Lily and Celeste walked side by side into the high school gymnasium, they both started to squeal as the basketball team was running laps around the gym, almost half of the boys had their shirts off and the other had jerseys on.

"Hey, what are you all doing here?" Lucas asked not taking his eyes off his team.

"Well we needed a ride because Andy has a meeting and mom said that the café was packed."

"Yeah and its too hot outside to walk home." Celeste added as Lucas just rolled his eyes.

"Alright." Lucas said before blowing into his whistle signaling for the boys to stop running and crowd around Lucas. "You can thank these two; practice is going to be cut short today, but that doesn't mean you can slack off now, I want free throws, 4 in a row." Lucas said as Lily and Celeste took a seat on the bleachers.

"Hey baby." A tall player from the team, walked up to the girls as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, his dark skin glistened as he and Lily embraced in a hug. "What are you up to?"

"Just wanted come and watch practice, oh Justin this is Celeste, my niece." Lily said as Celeste just rolled her eyes.

"That gets old real fast." She said as Justin nodded at her.

"Well thanks for getting us a shorter practice." He said as Lucas blew his whistle at him.

"Justin lets go, this is not a social gathering, no need to impress my little sister." Lucas said as Lily glared at her older brother.

"You know you would think after 3 years in this school I would know better than to flirt around him."

"Aw it's cute your brother being protective over you." Celeste said as Lily started to come back with a smart remark but was interrupted by Celeste hitting her on the arm.

"There he is!" She said as she stared at Evan Russell, who was now taking his turn in making free throws. "Why doesn't he have his shirt off?" Celeste asked almost disappointed. Lily laughed.

"Lucas! Why don't you switch up teams, we really don't need to be exposed to James's bare body." She said as Lucas looked at his team. "I mean that new kid Evan, I bet he can play defense." Lily said as Lucas smirked at her.

"Lil, he's already on defense, and we cant change the teams up they are getting ready to play a scrimmage." He said as he noticed Celeste's eyes following Evan all across the court.

"Celeste, please don't tell me that you're interested in a basketball player." Lucas said as Celeste blushed. "Why don't you go for a nerd or computer geek? This family has enough problems with basketball players."

"Well if nerds and geeks were hot then we could talk." Celeste said as Lucas frowned.

"I can't take this, why weren't you all boys?" Lucas asked as he rubbed his head, he cared for Lily as much as he cared for his own kids and now that Celeste was living in Tree Hill, he had started to watch out for her too. "Why don't you all go to my office and read the bible."

"You know you love us!" Lily said as they got off of the bleachers and walked towards his office. Once they got into the office and sat down looking around for something to do there was a knock at the door. Lily swung it open only to show James standing on the other side.

"Lucas wanted me to come and make sure you go there alright."

"What does he think were 3?" Lily asked as James sat down in a chair.

"I saw you staring at Russell."

"Oh Evan, I wasn't staring at him, my glance just drifted his way." Celeste said as she blushed.

"I'll give that loser a piece of my mind…" James said as he stood up making his way towards the door.

"Don't do that! You're going to ruin my chance with him."

"How?"

"Um when you go all psycho on him he is not gonna want to date me." Celeste said as Lily laughed.

"Yeah well be careful." James said as he walked out of the office. As the door shut Lily moved to face Celeste.

"Now why don't you tell auntie what you said about protective big brothers being cute?"

"There not cute, it's annoying, jeez maybe dad will send him off to a boarding school." Celeste said as the girls burst into laughter.

Soon the practice was over and as Lucas finished up random paper work in his office, Celeste and Lily walked out towards the gym, waiting for the team to come back out from the locker room.

"Hey Lily." The two of them turned around as Justin came walking towards them with Evan walking beside him.

"Hey, your James's sister right?" Celeste quickly turned around to face the body from where the deep voice came from. In front of her stood, Evan Russell a tall boy, he had lightly tanned skin.

"Yeah that's me." She said as suddenly shyness took over her body.

"Cool well they said that I should thank you for practice ending early." He said as Celeste blushed and curtsied a little.

"Yeah well I have connections." She said as Evan laughed.

"So you're from New York City?" He asked as Celeste felt embarrassed.

"Guilty, so who did you find from?" Celeste asked remembering the day of gossip she had endured.

"Oh no I saw you on one of those entertainment shows." Evan said as Celeste rolled her eyes.

"Yeah that's so much better." Celeste said sarcastically as they smiled at each other and in an instant there blue eyes met, Celeste felt butterflies spastically jump in her stomach. As they both felt a small connection that was unanticipated an awkward silence fell over them.

"So how do you like Tree Hill?"

"It's nice, seems like a fun place to grow up I guess." Celeste said as she turned to Lily, knowing she would have something say.

"Well Evan has lived here all his life, and since your new maybe he should show you around town sometime." Lily said as she stared at Evan and back at Celeste.

"Yeah that would be cool--"He said as Lucas and James walked towards the group.

"So I'll just get your number from Lily." Celeste almost wispherd as they came closer.

"So thanks for that history homework." Evan said loudly as he and Justin walked off and Lily and Celeste bust into laughter.

"Hey hasn't your dad told you that boys are evil?" Lucas said as the girls continued to laugh.

**A/n- This is a short chapter and I'm sorry for that but I will hopefully UD in the next two days! Don't forget my little quiz!**


	30. Chapter 30

The spring night fell, darkening Tree Hill in one tainted swoop. As porch lights clicked on and parents strangled their kids in from outside, James, Celeste, Lily and Justin sat at the Rivercourt on the bleachers.

"So is this how you spend all your Friday nights?" Celeste asked as she gazed at the river. Justin snorted at her question.

"Na sometimes we scratch our butts and shoot squirrels." He said sarcastically as he playfully nudged Celeste's arm.

"I was just wondering I mean I'm new to all of this." Celeste said as she tucked her legs underneath her.

"Hey lets play a game." Lily suggested as she leaned against Justin and wrapped herself in his hoodie the cool night air breezing through the court. "How about truth and dare."

"Are we in 4th grade?" James asked as Lily just rolled her eyes.

"You should be." She said "Come on it'll be fun."

"Ok, I'll start." Celeste said as she pointed to Justin. "Justin, truth or dare."

"Dare." He said not wanting to take a chance in revealing emotions.

"I dare you to jump in the river butt naked." Celeste said as all three of the other teens looked at her.

"Oh so were playing big city truth or dare." James said as the other laughed.

"What? Nothing wrong with a little swimming." Celeste said with a smile.

"Yeah she's right alright well here I go." Justin said as he stood up. And took off his shirt. He ran over to the edge of the bank and took a second before taking off his pants and jumping in. Lily hollered in excitement as Celeste joined in and James just looked away. Before Justin had made it back to the court, his pants back on, Lily had already started in the next round.

"Okay! Okay! My turn! James, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Wuss." Justin said to his best friend as he sat back down.

"Yeah well your gonna be cold for the rest of the night." James said.

"Okay, is it true that last year after you got captain, that you had a real victory party with Isabel Handler?" Lily asked as James turned a bright shade of red.

"Yea." He said almost inaudibly. Justin just patted him on the back.

"And you're never going to live that down man."

"Wait who is Isabel Handler?" Celeste asked confused.

"She is the sluttish girl in our school, and James was madly in love with her last year." Lily said as Celeste looked up at James.

"Really?"

"Yeah and she broke his heart and left him for a girl." Justin added as James just shook his head.

"Ok that was a rumor."

"Yeah and conveniently she moved away about a week after she dumped him."

"O poor James, you're in pain, do you need some ice cream?" Celeste asked as she laughed. Justin looked at James.

"I don't even think I'm cold anymore, man." Justin said laughing as James hit him.

"Can we please move on, Celeste truth or dare?" James asked hoping for the rest of them to stop bothering him.

"Truth." She said confidently.

"Alright what's the worst thing that you've ever done?" He asked as Celeste shifted in her seat slightly.

"I dunno," She said as Lily saw right through her act.

"Oh come on, you lived in New York City, your mom was a fabulously rich model you can not tell me you spent your life in a church!" Lily said as Celeste looked up at James.

"I got drunk at a party once, and made out with this guy that was at least 24." Celeste said as Lily shrieked!

"OH! I wished I lived there!" Lily said as Celeste just smiled.

"It's not all it's chalked up to be." She said as she looked at James again. "Alright you're turn, Lil. Truth or dare?"

"I'll take a truth cause this is getting good."

"Ok, are you in Love with Justin and can I be your maid of honor at your wedding?" She asked as Lily blushed and looked at Justin.

"Uh I don't know, and your my niece so you can be the flower girl." and with that James's phone went off interrupting their game.

"Hey, ok we'll be home in a little bit." James said as he hung up his phone. "Mom said that you were going to babysit?" James asked as he looked at Celeste.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot, well I guess I'm gone." Celeste said as she stood up and hugged Lily.

"I'll walk home with you, since my house is that way too." Lily said as the two of them walked off of the court. The two joined arms as they made their way down the street.

"So what do you think of Justin?" Lily asked as Celeste smiled.

"He's seems really cool. I like him." She said.

"That's great, I hoped you would now all we have to do is hook you up with Evan and we can double!" Lily said as Celeste smiled.

"Yeah that'll be fun." She said as she looked into the night sky, the stars shining bright. Celeste thought about her new life in Tree Hill, her slate had been wiped clean, all the mistakes and humiliating moments had been erased no one knew about them. She took a deep breath, she was ready to start over and this time everything was going to perfect.

.

.

.

.

Sorry! Sorry! This is another short chapter but I promise the next one will be extra long!! I'm going to add a lot of drama into the story in the next chapter, it has to with, Celeste's past, and her future, she and Evan will be heating up much to Nathan and James dismay. PLEASE REVIEW!


	31. Chapter 31

**For the story's sake I moved time forward…..please let me know what you think!**

_Two days later_

"Peyton usually does it like twice a month but hasn't done it for a while." Lily said as she and Celeste made their way through the racks at Clothes over Bros. "And this is the perfect time for you and Evan to hang out, I already called him and told him that you were looking forward to talking to him."

"What did he say?" Celeste asked as she pulled out a dress.

"He couldn't wait to talk to you either." She said as she smiled brightly.

"Ah! I'm so excited!" Celeste said as she handed the dress over. "Here go try this on it's gonna look so fierce." She said as Lily nodded and walked towards the dressing room and Celeste stood outside waiting.

"Hey Celeste." Celeste turned around quickly as she saw Brooke walking towards her.

"Oh hey Brooke." She said in the hoopla of the past few weeks, she had barley seen Brooke. "Lily and I are just getting some dresses for the teen night at Tric tonight."

"Oh fun." Brooke said smiling. "So how are you? I haven't had time to come and visit you lately." She said as she sighed.

"I'm really good, and I know you're busy so don't worry about it." Celeste said as Brooke frowned a little.

"Okay, I just got back from Spring Fling fashion week, everyone was missing you." She said as Celeste blushed and Lily came out of the dressing room.

"Those were always so much fun." Celeste said nostalgically.

"Were you a model too?" Lily asked as she tied the back of the dress.

"Yeah for some shows, mostly my mom's friends. " Celeste said sheepishly.

"She's just being modest, she was a great model and all the designers loved her!" Brooke said as Celeste just frowned.

"They loved that my mom was so easy." She said almost cynically, as the words rolled out of her mouth she wished she would slurp them back inside. Brooke and Lily just looked at her, Brooke smiled sadly as she rubbed her arm and Lily watched the interaction between the two, feeling like a cat between two dogs.

"Well I love this one what do you think?" Lily said quickly as all three ladies, moved their attention to Lily's reflection.

"Oh that's perfect!" Brooke said as she smiled at her sister in law.

"Yes I love it!" Celeste said looking at the dress which hugged Lily's curves perfectly; Lily's body was the perfect proportion of curves, her legs were medium length and her short hair curved into her jaw line.

"Great! Okay Brooke I'll take it." Lily said as she walked back into the dressing room. Brooke linked her arms with Celeste as they walked towards the register.

"Sweetie, if you ever need to talk I'm here, I know that this is a new town and no one knows anything but I do." Brooke said as she looked Celeste dead in the eyes.

"I know, but I don't need to talk, I'm fine." Celeste said as she smiled in reassurance to Brooke and Lily came back out and gave the dress to Brooke to ring up. After lily had paid for her dress, she and Celeste made their way down the street

"So my mom said that I can stop working at 7 and I'll come over to your house and we can get ready and then go." Lily said as Celeste nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good." She said as they reached Karen's Café. The two girls walked in, Celeste took a seat at the bar and Lily walked into the back grabbing an apron.

"Hey Karen." Celeste said.

"Hey Celeste how are you today?" Karen asked.

"Great, I'm excited about tonight, I love a good party." Celeste said making small talk as Karen wiped down the counter.

"Everyone always seems to have fun." Karen said before Celeste got up off the seat.

"Alright well see you tonight, bye Lil!" Celeste said as she headed out of the café.

Celeste left headed back towards her house as she was walking a black truck pulled up beside her.

"So Lily said we should talk tonight but I thought we could start now." Celeste looked over to see Evan driving while looking at her. She felt his blue eyes pierce into her as the butterflies were released and she felt like flying.

"Uh sure." Celeste said as she opened the truck door and climbed in.

"So you really just into guys trucks that you don't know?" Evan said as he looked at Celeste, he smiled at the subtle line of freckles across her nose.

"I know you; I mean should I be worried?" Celeste said laughing.

"No, I just would have never gotten in a car with someone I didn't know if I was a girl."

"Do you really think about being a girl?" Celeste asked amused.

"That came out all wrong," Evan said as he nervously looked out the window.

"It's okay." Celeste said smiling. "So tell me about you."

"What?"

"You know almost everything about me and I want to know about you." She said as he looked at her and smiled.

"Well I've lived in Tree Hill all my life, my mom is a florist and my dad is a firefighter, I have three sisters, I hope to play basketball in college." He said.

"How old are your sisters?" Celeste asked.

"My oldest sister, Bridget is 19 and my second oldest sister, Rebekah is 18 and my little sister, Ava is 15."

"Oh wow." Celeste said as she looked at the admiration in Evan's eyes.

"Do you have any siblings beside James and the other boys?"

"Nope, so you know James?" She asked intrigued.

"Yep, me and him and Justin, used to be really close, we were best friends in grade school." He said as Celeste smiled.

"So are you all not close now?" Evan looked at Celeste.

"Were friends, just not as close as we used to be. People tend to change." He said simply as Celeste looked on and they pulled into the Scott driveway.

"So you're gonna be a Tric tonight?" He asked as Celeste smiled.

"Yep." She said as opened the door. "Well I should go before one of the 385 guys in the house come out."

"Yeah I guess you should, bye."

"Bye, thanks for the ride." She said as she hopped out of the truck, taking one last glance at him before she walked into the house. Celeste walked into the house; emotions ran wild in her body as she ran up towards her room, excitement, anxiousness, fear, and overall liking took over.

.

.

.

"He's so cute, lily you have no idea!" Celeste said as she brushed out her hair while Lily fixed her makeup.

"Actually I do, I've known him all my life."

"He's smart, nice and soo cute!" Celeste gushed. "His accent is great; he just seems so different than all the other guys' ive ever known."

"And he's cute."

"Exactly! His eyes, I could swim in them." Celeste said as Lily laughed a little at Celeste's little love rant.

"Ok clearly you like him so tonight is going to be good." Lily said as Celeste grinned.

"I hope so." She said as she stood up looking at her finished look.

.

.

.

.

The asphalt cooled as the night slowly started to set in yet it didn't stop the three boys from shooting hoops.

"So James, I really like Celeste." James watched as the basketball swooshed perfectly through the hoop and then turned to his best friend.

"What did you say?" He asked as Evan took a deep breath.

"I really like Celeste." He said.

"That's what I thought you said." He said as he caught the ball that was now bouncing on the court and passed it to Justin. "She's my sister man,"

"I know, and I was just going to talk to her and get back at you for winter break and then I talked to her and she's really cool." He said as James stood and looked at his friend.

"Ok well this is different." James said as Justin stood in between them two anticipating the unexpected.

"How is it different James?" Evan asked almost angry now.

"Celeste has been through a lot, her life has sucked and you shouldn't play games with her." James said seriously.

"Yeah but its okay to play games with my sisters." Evan said as James shook his head.

"I thought we were over that man, I told you all that… it was a mistake." James said sincerely.

.

.

.

.

The loud music filled the club, teenagers spilled off the dance floor and around the club; James and Lily were standing on the steps, near the back exit.

"So Evan is like really into Celeste." James said nervously as drank his drink.

"She's crazy about him." Lily said happily.

"This isn't good Lily."

"Why not James? You know Evan is nothing like you are, and it doesn't seem like you are the only one with secrets."

"Who has secrets?"

"Celeste was acting really weird around Brooke today; I just know she is hiding stuff." Lily said.

"Just leave her alone about that Lil, she's been through hell and I don't want you to stir all that up again." James said seriously before he walked down the steps and into the crowd.

.

.

.

.

.

"I love it here at night." Celeste said as her and Evan sat on the roof of the Café, looking into the night sky. "It's always busy in the city, no one ever sleeps, and here there's night and it's so peaceful."

"I like it too." Evan said quietly taking in the all the stars, then he turned his attention to Celeste who was looking out into the skyline of the small town, in her own little world. "I like you Celeste." He said bluntly. She turned to look at him her ears burning as she smiled at him. He stared into her blue eyes, he saw her soul in her eyes, he saw the pain and hardship of her past and the excitement and unknown of her future.

"I like you too." She said as she reached for his hand, the simple touch of their hands sent fireworks throughout each of their bodies. "When I moved down here, I was so elated because I could start fresh, and then I got worried that nobody would like the new me." Celeste said softly as Evan squeezed her hand a little.

"Well I really like you, just the way you are." Evan said as Celeste smiled up at him, she looked out into the dark sky, she was now in a new place, she had been given a second chance at everything and she was going to do everything in her power to not screw anything up.


	32. Chapter 32

In contrast to Tric, Karen's Café was peacefully quiet; the few late night customers were calmly talking about their busy adult lives.

"I remember when we spent crazy nights at Tric." Brooke said as she played with Lucas's wedding ring.

"Yeah, you were being the crazy part." Haley said with a smile as she sat next to Nathan. The four adults had deserted their kids for the night, in order to reconnect with one another.

"So Skills was telling me that scouts are going to be at next weekend's game." Lucas said as Nathan just smiled a bit.

"He seems to be getting back on track." Nathan said. "For a while there he was wacked."

"Yeah, probably regular teenage boy problems." Lucas said as Nathan nodded knowing what a teenage boy could go through in high school. As the adults started to talk about their high school experiences, in walked Andy and Karen.

"Hey guys, what are you all doing here?" Andy asked as he and Karen stood in front of them.

"Well the teenagers took over our spot. What about you all? I thought that Brittany was going to close up for you."

"Yeah she was I just wanted to make sure she was okay." Karen said as she headed towards the back of the café.

"So Nathan, you've got quite a daughter." Andy said smiling.

"Is she in trouble?" Nathan asked almost nervously.

"Oh not at all, she came into my office a while back because she was interested in the tutoring program." He said as both Nathan and Haley looked surprised, clearly this being their first time hearing of such a thing.

"Oh you didn't know?" Andy asked as Haley smiled and threw her hands up in the air.

"I have five kids!" She said as the others laughed.

"Well she starts on Monday, she's so smart, and it probably had something to do with that school she used to go to." Andy said impressed as Brooke looked on.

"So do you think that she's adjusting well?" Brooke asked as Nathan and Haley looked at her.

"Yeah I mean she adores the boys and Miles thinks she's God." Haley said as Nathan sighed.

"I think she misses the city sometimes but that should be expected right I mean she lived their all her life." Nathan said as Brooke nodded silently.

"Oh look, speak of the devil." Andy said as he pointed out the window to Celeste and Evan who were now walking down the street hand in hand.

"Is that a boy with her?" Nathan asked as he stood up and got a better look. "I'll kill that kid." He said as Lucas stood up too.

"That's Evan Russell." He said as both Nathan and Haley looked once more. They had seen Evan grow up; he had spent countless nights with James, playing pirates and superheroes.

"I thought he moved away." Haley said as she watched Celeste laugh at him. "I haven't seen him in months." She said as Nathan moved towards the door.

"Yeah well he shouldn't be holding her hand, and where are they going?!" He asked his angry rising. Lucas followed him to the door.

"I'll break his hand off." He said as Haley stood in front of the door blocking their way.

"Come on ,guys she's 16 let her have a good time I doubt anything bad is going to happen, because Evan is a very good boy." She said as led the brothers back to their table; Brooke continued to stand at the window, apprehensively watching Celeste.

.

.

_**Okay so a short little UD! I'm really excited and where I'm taking this story!! There is going to be a lot of DRAMA! A lot of it will have to do with Celeste and her past and her future with Evan and James and even some new faces; also I will have drama with James and his past! But don't worry the younger Scott boys and the rest of the family will be around too! Please Review! No Reviews No UDS!**_


	33. Chapter 33

.

"Hales, Celeste was on the phone practically all night." Nathan said worried as he walked into the kitchen the next morning, he smiled at his three youngest sons who were all sitting at the kitchen bar, devouring their breakfast.

"With who?" Micah asked as Nathan stood across from them, drinking his coffee.

"Evil boys, who only want one thing." He said deadpanned as Haley swatted his behind.

"Hey now, be nice."

"I'll be nice when she agrees to moving to a convent." Nathan said as Haley laughed. "I don't know why you are so happy about this, she's my little girl and I don't want her dating boys." Nathan said as Miles looked up with a horrified look.

"Yeah and boys have cooties and Celeste can't catch them, their deadly." He said as Haley laughed some more.

"I just think its cute how protective you are being." Haley said the back door slid open, Brooke slipping in.

"Good morning Naley family." She said as the boys all smiled at the sight of their aunt.

"Hey Brooke what's up?" Haley asked.

"Nothing, I was just coming by to see if Celeste was awake yet, I had something to ask her." Brooke said as she looked around the kitchen.

"She's still asleep." Haley said as she shot Nathan a look.

"I wish my kids slept like that," Brooke said as she looked at the clock which read, 11:45. "They were all up at like 7 am." She said with a smile as she edged towards the stairs. "Do you mind if I go and peek in her room?" Brooke as Haley shook her head.

"Go ahead." She said as Brooke jogged up the steps. As she reached the door which she assumed was Celeste's she slowly knocked before entering.

"Celeste?" She said quietly as she walked over towards her bed.

"Hey, Brooke." Celeste said turning over trying to yawn off sleep.

"I didn't wake you did I?" She asked as Celeste scooted over and she took a seat on the bed.

"Uh, nope I've been up for a while." Celeste said as she ran her hand through her hair. "What's up?"

"I wanted to come and see if you wanted to go out to lunch with me."

"Now?" Celeste asked as Brooke nodded as Celeste nodded back in agreement, there was a slight moment of regret in Celeste's eyes that didn't go unnoticed by Brooke.

.

.

.

.

"So how have you been?" Brooke asked as the two sat at a table in a local restaurant.

"Good." Celeste said not giving anything up.

"Come on Celeste, I know that this new life is great for you." Brooke said as she leaned in closer. "But you can't act like the past 16 years didn't happen."

"Actually I can, none of that matters here, no one knows anything." Celeste said as she stared at Brooke.

"You know I was just up in the city, I ran into Hannah Parker."

"Stop, Brooke why are you talking about this? None of it matters anymore, so just leave it alone." Celeste said as she stood up form the table. "Leave all of it alone!" Celeste hastily whispered as she walked away almost walking in to Lucas as she made her exit.

"Whoa what was that about?" Lucas said as he took Celeste's seat.

"Nothing, where are the kids?"

"Mom's, I was heading to practice but saw you in here." Lucas said smiling as Brooke dejectedly looked down at her drink. "What's wrong pretty girl? Come on you can tell me. " He said as Brooke sighed and started to talk.

"So you know how I knew, Grave Reeves, Celeste's mom?"

"Yeah you told me."

"Well I also knew Celeste and all the things that happened in her life, and they weren't good." Brooke said as Lucas took in all that his wife was telling him. "She is trying to forget it all and she needs to come to terms with all of it."

"Like her step-dad beating her?"

"Yeah and her mom was really abusive, and that caused Celeste to go out and party. She was young and made a lot of mistakes. I just want to make sure she isn't running away from her past, 

I mean after all I can relate with that." Brooke said as she stood up and kissed Lucas on the head before she left.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Celeste! How was your lunch?" Micah asked as Celeste entered the Scott house.

"Oh it was good." She said as she walked past her brother and up to her room.

"Hey, Celeste can we play a little bit tonight? I think I have a new song ready."

"Sure thing dude." Celeste said as she smiled at Micah before finishing her journey up the stairs. As she reached her room she flopped onto the bed, her mind racing with thoughts, as much as she tried to stay focused on her date with Micah, and playing and learning a new song, her mind couldn't help but wander, forcing her to see images of her past.

"_You are worth nothing, Celeste. You're a bastard." _

"_You're not going amount to anything now, God I couldn't haven gotten a dumber daughter." _

She threw her head against the pillow trying to smash the thoughts out of her head; she felt her stomach turn as she realized that Brooke was right. As she slowly started to think of her past again she heard her phone going off, she reached across the bed and picked up the phone she couldn't help but smile at the caller id. She ran her hand through her hair as she flipped open the phone and smiled.

"Hey." She said calmly

"Hey, what's up?" Evan's voice filled Celeste's ear as she blushed squealing in her mind.

"Nothing much, so are we still on for tonight?" Celeste asked as Evan laughed through the phone.

"Your not going to get rid of me that easily." He said. "I thought I'd come get you around 7."

"Sounds good, you have to come in a meet my dad and Haley." Celeste said stumbling over what to call Haley.

"I think I can do that." Evan said as Celeste's smiles only brighten.

"Great, so I guess I'll see you then." Celeste said as she tried to stop the butterflies in her stomach.

"Alright, bye." He said his accent covering the bye in sweet dew.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Evan walked down through his living room, straightening the belt he had wrapped around his waist, as his youngest sister looked at him curiously.

"Where are you going?" Ava asked as she looked up from her book she was intently reading.

"Out."

"With who?"

"Some friends."

"You liar, you only get that dressed up when you're going on a date, and you must really like this girl cause I think you showered." Ava said as she leaned over the couch and smelled her brother. He playfully hit her and put on his shoes.

"So who is it?"

"Celeste Reeve." He said almost in a whisper as 15 year old Ava slid back into her seat.

"You mean James's sister?"

"Yeah." He said as he watched his little sister's eyes slowly fall.

"Come on Av, she isn't anything like him." He said as she stood up.

"I can't believe you would do this Evan!" She said as she started to leave the room. "Just wait till I tell Rebekah." She said as Evan shook his head.

"Don't Ava, come on, I swear Celeste isn't anything like him. Trust me I wouldn't do anything that would hurt you anymore." He said as he looked his sister in the eyes. "I promise."

"Ok." She said begrudgingly as Evan walked out of the front door.

.

.

.

.

"So what exactly are your intentions with my daughter?" Nathan asked as Evan shifted in his seat uncomfortable.

"Well I think right now we just want to get to know each other better and have fun together." Evan said as Miles folded his arms.

"She can have fun with me. What are you going to do tonight?" Miles asked as Evan smiled, the younger Scott was far easier to talk to.

"Were going to eat and then hang out." Evan said as he slowly looked around for Celeste.

"Alright that sounds harmless enough, her curfew is at 11 and if she comes back with so much as a broken fingernail, I'll make sure you don't play basketball for the rest of the season." Nathan said as he seriously looked at Evan.

"Ok! Celeste is almost ready, so Evan how have you been?" Haley said as she quickly came into the room sitting next to Nathan, slowly rubbing his back.

"I'm good."

"That's great, so we haven't seen you around much; I thought maybe you had moved,"

"Nope, I've just been really busy with school and basketball, Mrs. Scott." He said as Haley smiled.

"That's good, how are your sisters?" Haley asked as she thought of the Russell family. She had always been close with, Evan's mother since he and James had grown up almost as close as brothers.

"They are good; Bridget's in college now, and Bekah and Ava are doing well." He said as James walked into the room, at the mention of the two names James looked up and the two young men made eyes contact, as the intensity in the room rose, it all seemed to fade as Celeste walked in the room.

"Hey, you ready?" She asked as she noticed Evan and James staring at each other.

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you all again." Evan said as Haley smiled at him and Nathan just stared.

"Remember what I said." He said as he moved over to Celeste. "Bye baby, have a good time."

**Okay hope that this is a good UD, so the drama is heating up!! Oh I'm so excited about writing the next few chapters!! I have a good plan for the rest of the story but suggestions are always welcomed!! **

**I think I will add maybe 8-10 more chapters and then end it and finish it out with a prologue, so get ready for that! Opinions and reviews always a good thing!!**


	34. Chapter 34

A/n- I am SOO sorry that I haven't UD sooner! I am finishing school for the year and it has been crazy! If any of my readers are juniors in high school I feel your pain!! Alright on to the chapter, I am taking this story in a little bit of a different direction, I hope that every one likes it!!

--

"So your assignment for the long weekend is to come up with a definition of love." I forced my eyelids open as I lifted my head off of my hand and looked at Haley who was standing at the front of the class leaning against her desk.

"In your paper I want four different examples of love that you see in your life and define them." Haley said as she reached for a book sitting on her desk she flipped it open and read for a second before looking up at the class again.

"In the Great Gatsby are various examples, Daisy and Gatsby have on type of love, it's one sided he worked his whole life to gain enough money to be worthy of her and Tom and Daisy have another kind of love, she loves him because he can provide for her." Haley said as the class started to brainstorm their own ideas.

"When is this due Mrs. Scott?" One kid asked.

"On Tuesday, we'll have short presentations over what you wrote then too." She said as a few kids groaned.

"I hate homework over the break." I said as I flipped my binder over and shoved it into my bag.

"You said it, so what are you doing tonight?"

"I was going to go out with Evan but he had to go out of town." I said as I poked out my bottom lip. Since two weeks ago when Evan and I went on our first date, we had been inseparable, we were together constantly and when we weren't together we were texting on the phone.

"Oh how are you going to make it a whole weekend without your main squeeze?" Lily asked dramatically, I rolled my eyes at her antics as I pretended death.

"I'm going to die." I said as we burst into giggles and the bell interrupted us and let us loose for the weekend. As the students all ran out of the classroom Lily and I stood around at Haley's desk.

"So ladies what are we up to this afternoon?"

"Well I have to go help my mom at the café cause I'm grounded." Lily said as I laughed a little.

"And Evan is going to take me home and then I'm going to walk Miles to swim lessons."

"Sounds like fun and thank you so much for taking Miles, I really need to stay late and grade these test and your dad has to take Micah to his music lesson." Haley said as the two of us smiled and headed out of the classroom.

"No problem, see you at home Haley." I said as I walked out and almost ran into Evan who was standing near the door.

"Hey." I said as we hugged and I felt my knees go weak, I clutched my books tighter so that I didn't completely melt. We stared at each other a for a second, me taking in his eyes and he looking at mine.

"Alright well this looks like the beginning of some weird erotic porn so I'm gonna go." Lily said as I waved bye to her and Evan and I made our way down the hall.

"So how was English?" Evan asked me as I smiled.

"Good I guess, we have a paper due on Tuesday and that big Gatsby test on Thursday."

"Oh mine too, so what about a study date Tuesday night?"

"Yeah that sounds like fun." I said as we made our way to his car. "So where are you going again?" I asked as he tensed a little at the question.

"Chicago, we are going to visit my sister Bridget." He said as I felt the tension in his statement and decided to drop the subject. "I'll be back on Monday so maybe we can hang out then?" He asked as I smiled.

"Yeah sounds good." I said as we arrived at the house, during the past two weeks this part had become my least favorite. I looked over at Evan and smiled.

"I'll see you later." I said as he smiled and leaned over and gave me a kiss. I felt my heart speed when his warm lips met mine.

"Bye." I said as I gave him one more kiss before I hopped out of the car.

--

The sun slowly set as Miles and I held hands and made our way back up through the neighborhood where our house was located. With my free hand I reached for the ends of my shirt as we walked against the cool night air.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked as I looked down at Miles who was still in his swimsuit and a small towel wrapped around his shoulders.

"Not really." He said as he smiled up at me. "So my teacher said that I'm the best swimmer in the class." He said proudly.

"Really? I bet since we go swimming all the time." I said as we got closer and closer to the house.

"So are you going to move in with Evan?" I laughed out loud at his question as he stopped walking and looked at me seriously.

"No, I'm not gonna move in with him?" I said as he sighed a little. "Why would you think that?"

"Because Eddie Handler said that when girls get French kissed they get pregnant and mommy said that when girls get pregnant they should live with the daddies so that the baby can live in a happy family." He said as he started to walk again. "And I saw you and Evan kissing yesterday in the living room." I felt my cheeks catch on fire as I kneeled down so I was eye to eye with him.

"Trust me little man, I'm not gonna get pregnant and I'm not going to move out." I said as he smiled and gave me a big hug.

"Good because that has been weighing on me for days." He said as I laughed out loud again.

"So how exactly does french kissing lead to a baby?" I asked as we reached the house and walked across the front yard.

"Well according to Eddie, the girl swallows the boys tongue and that's what makes the tongue in the girls belly. " He said seriously as I laughed some more and we made our way into the house. Our laughter was harmonized with more laughter coming from the living room, curious both me and Miles walked into the room and saw dad and Haley sitting on the couch, well dad was sitting and Haley was kinda sprawled on his lap, he was tickling her and she was laughing hysterically. Miles stuck out his tongue as I smiled.

"I'm outta here, that's weird." He said as I patted his head and smiled. I stood at the foot of the door trying to be discreet about my location.

"Stop it Nate! I can't breathe!" Haley said as her smile took over her entire face. Nathan stopped tickling her and pulled her up to a sitting position.

"You're beautiful; I don't know how I got so lucky." He said looking at her with such a look of adoration and love. If was unlike any other thing I had ever seen, in my past of hate, anger and abuse the level of respect and adore in this house was overwhelming. I slowly walked out of the room, both of them too caught up in their own little world to notice my presence. As I headed up the stairs I felt my phone vibrate form my pocket.

"Hello?" I said as I held my breath waiting for that deep voice to come from the other line.

"Hey, I'm outside, I wanted to come say goodbye before I left." I smiled and turned around on the steps as James followed me to the end of the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked as I tried to dim down the grin on my face.

"To say goodbye to Evan, he's leaving for the weekend." Said as James looked out the porch window at Evan's truck.

"Where are they going?" He asked as I looked at him peculiarly.

"To visit his sister in college." I said as he sighed a little. "Why do you always want to know what they are doing?"

"Who?"

"Evan and his sisters."

"I don't."

"Yeah you do you always ask what his sisters are doing?"

"It's nothing." He said as he quickly walked off. I walked out to Evan's truck and smiled at him.

"Hey." I said as I kissed him through the window, that heart pounding sensation coming over me once again.

"Hey I just wanted to say goodbye before I left." He said as I rubbed his hand.

"Good cause I wanted to say bye too." I said.

"Celeste, I can't stop thinking about you." I felt my cheeks turn red at his bluntness. "I mean you are unlike anyone I have ever met and all I can think about is spending time with you and getting to know you better." He said as I smiled nervously at him. As I looked into his deep brown eyes I laughed a little. "What's so funny I'm pouring my heart out to you. This is very foreign territory to guys."

I laughed and felt instantly comforted at his smile.

"I know and I really like you too, this is all just new to me, I've never had a guy be this way with me." I said as Evan leaned and gave me a kiss.

"Well I'll make you forget all about the other guys." He said as I felt my heart shake and my insides flip and flop. I gave him one last kiss as I heard the front door open from the front porch.

"I can't wait till you get back." I said as I started to slowly walked backwards.

"Me too." He said as he started his car and backed out of the driveway. When his truck was facing the street and he drove off I turned around and saw my dad standing on the porch his arms crossed. I felt like a kid caught with a cookie before dinner.

"Hey dad." I said as dad looked at me.

"So you really like this boy?" He said as I stood in front of him.

"Yeah I actually do." I said Evan's face popping into my mind as I smiled.

"And he treats you right?" He asked as I nodded. "And you're happy?" He said as I nodded once again.

"I'm really happy dad."

"Good, because that's all I care about." He said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"You know that just living here with you and everyone makes me happy.'" I said as the two of us made our way back into the house.

--

The next day the spring weather was in full bloom in Tree Hill as Celeste made her into the town and towards Karen's Café. As she headed up the steps, she turned her head as she saw a young man walk across the street; the two teens met eye contact as the boy quickly ran around a corner.

"Hey Celeste!" Celeste's curiosity went away as she was bombarded by Lily who gave her a hug at the door of her mom's café.

"Hey, I think I'm having boyfriend withdrawals I could have sworn that was Evan across the street."

"That's silly, he's in Chicago." Lily said quickly as she moved her friend to the back of the café.

"So I was thinking we could go to my house and hang out maybe watch the new Matt Damon movie?" She said as she led her out the back door.

"Sure sounds fun but why are we going this way?"

"It's a shortcut that I made when I was 7." Lily said as they walked down the back steps of the café.

"Okay." Celeste said cautiously as she followed Lily.

"So you and Evan are boyfriend girlfriend now?" She said as Celeste grinned.

"Yeah I think so he called me last night and we talk and I think that this is kinda big deal."

"Well well, look at my little niece you've been here what 5 months and your already in love….it took me 16 years and I still haven't found it!" Lily said jokingly as Celeste just rolled her eyes. Soon the girls made their way to Lily's house as they walked through a small beaten path in a dead lot.

"Viola! Told you this was shorter." Lily said as they walked into the house. The girls settled on the couch and started up a movie just as the credits started to roll the phone rang and lily went out of the room to get it. With lily gone Celeste suddenly felt the urge to explore the shelf she saw that obviously had home movies on it. She ran her fingers over the titles: _Lily's first birthday, lily's first bike ride, Lily's 4__th__ birthday, Lily year 8. _Celeste felt a twinge of jealousy as she pulled one of the tapes out and put it in the player.

"_Come on everyone! Smile at the camera!" Celeste smiled as she saw six or seven little kids standing along the side of a pool, one was obviously Lily who had her hair in two pigtails and had a bright purple bathing suit on. _

"_Everyone has to say happy birthday to me!!" The little girl yelled as she proudly waved to the camera. "It's my birthday!!" She said as waved and laughed some more. Celeste smiled at the past version of her aunt as she scanned the screen for more familiar faces. Celeste's jealousy and happiness grew at once when she saw her dad and Haley sitting at a table, two little boys sitting at the table with them. Celeste knew that if things had panned out differently then she could have been one of the little kids sitting with her daddy._

"_James, Evan say hello!" The lady said form behind the camera as she kept the camera on the two little boys young faces. _

"_Hello, I'm Evan and this is my best friend James." He said as Celeste smiled at two of her favorite boys in their younger states._

"Jeez, what happened to them? They used to be so cute" Lily said as she walked back in the room and Celeste turned around.

"Yeah that's what I want to know to." She said as Lily suddenly felt cornered.

"What do you mean?" She said as she sat next to Celeste.

"How can they be such good friends and now they always seem to be walking on eggshells around each other." Celeste said as Lily just looked at her.

"It's not really my place to tell you, why don't you ask one of them."

"Oh yeah cause you know that James wont say anything and Evan is gone." She said as lily sighed.

"Listen Ce, Evan isn't gone this weekend." Lily said as Celeste looked at her confused.

"What?"

"You have to promise not to tell him I told you but his sister's trial is this weekend and he didn't want you to know."

"Trial? What did she do?" Celeste asked concerned, she hadn't ever met Evan's sisters but felt strongly about him so in relation felt worried for his sister.

"Ugh I shouldn't be telling you this but—"

"That's right you shouldn't." Both Lily and Celeste quickly turned around at seeing James standing in the doorway, his shoulders sagged a little, yet he looked grown up in the dress shirt and tie that he was wearing. He didn't say anything else as turned around and left.


	35. Chapter 35

There was a feeling of embarrassment and disloyalty as Lily walked out of the living room and down the front steps following James.

"James wait!" She said as she caught up with him.

"How dare you tell her! This is none of her business! "

"I think it is! Why are you so scared to tell her, come on James...What you think she's going to judge you?"

"I don't know what I think Lily but I know that I don't want her to know and I'm sure that Evan doesn't either! " He said as he headed towards his car. The two of them stood for a second, as the two of them stared at each other neither one of them wanted to back down, lily felt a loyalty to Celeste while James wanted to protect the image that Celeste had of him.

Back inside the house Celeste stood in the living room, she had turned off the video and was now awkwardly standing in the house; even though she was family she didn't feel completely comfortable in the house by herself. She had the urge to stand and the door and listen to James and Lily talk but reconsidered knowing that she had opened a bag of worms. Celeste was shook out of her daydream as she felt her pocket pulsate and she pulled her cell phone out.

"Hey dad." She said as she flipped open the phone.

"Hey, so I was just wondering, what do you want for your birthday?" Celeste sat down a little shocked at hearing the question. "Its next weekend, did you forget?" Nathan said jokingly.

"Oh no, it's just the last time someone asked me what I wanted for my birthday was when I was 10." Celeste said a little dark sarcasm slipping into her voice. "Anything really, I'm not picking and I can't think of any thing that I'm dying for."

"Well that makes my job easy, I'll see you later." Nathan said as he hung up the phone and Celeste smiled a little, but that smile faded as she saw Lily walk back into the house.

"Listen I'm not going to tell you what all of this is about, ask Evan or James or heck Ava or Rebecca." She said as she fell down on the couch. "I can't deal with all this." She said dramatically as Celeste nodded and headed towards the door.

"Well I think I'm gonna go hunt one of them down." She said as she went to the door and quickly walked out. As she headed down the street her cell phone rang again she reached down and grabbed them buzzing device out of her pocket.

"Hello?" She asked as she turned the corner heading towards her house.

"Hey Girl its Amelia, what's going on?"

"Nothing what's up with you it's rare that I get a phone call from you." Celeste Said jokingly she and her best friend talked multiple times every day.

"I've got some news." She said as Celeste stopped walking she could hear it in her friends voice this was not just normal high school gossip.

"What?"

"Caleb Parker came back to the city." She said as Celeste felt her stomach turn.  
"What did he say?"

"You want the truth?"

"Yes, come on Amelia word for word." Celeste said as she walked up the back steps to her house.

"He said and I quote, that whore probably killed her mom so that she could get away and everyone wouldn't see her get fat, end quote." Amelia said sadly as Celeste said down on the swing set in her backyard, she felt the color run out of her face.

"Thanks for telling me, listen I've got to go." Celeste said as she hung up the phone grabbing on to the sides of the swings as she watched James walk towards her and take the swing next to her.

"So did Lily tell you what happened?" James asked nervously as he played with hands.

"Nope." Celeste said in a whisper, if James hadn't been sitting right next to her he wouldn't have heard it.

"What's wrong?" He said genuinely concerned for his little sister.

"I don't wanna talk about it but I do want to know about this whole Evan thing, please tell me James trust me it cant be much worse than things I've done." She said as James sighed.

"I didn't do anything Celeste."

"Oh yeah cause they have trials for innocent people all the time, I don't get why you cant tell me, you know what I went through growing up, nothing is gonna shock me."

"Okay well almost a year ago, I was going over to Evan's, we were gonna play basketball and I brought this new kid from school with me, he wanted to be on the team so I said he could practice with us before try outs, so we went over and Evan wasn't home he had gone out to get something really quick but his little sister, Ava said that we could stay and wait, I mean I was practically her brother so it was all good and me and Eli, were sitting waiting when he said why don't we see if she'll mess around, i told her that she was like my sister I wasn't going to do it and I told to just relax that Evan would be home soon, so we kept waiting and then Eli went to the bathroom and took a detour at Ava's room well Rebecca was in their too and he beat them up he was about to rape Ava when I ran up their and tried to pull him off of her, then we got into a fight by then the police were already there, I pushed Becca into their bathroom so that Eli wouldn't try to touch her and that's what the cops saw."

"Where was Eli when they came in?"

"On the floor I had hit him hard and he fell. He told the cops that i had come up with the idea of it all and that's why we went over, he made this whole story up that I got too excited and beat him up because I wanted both of them for my self."

"That's sick, so didn't Evan believe you?"

"Yeah at first and then Eli came out with this bull story and he didn't know what to believe."

"So that's what the trail is for?"

"Yeah Eli is in jail because Ava and Rebecca said that he attacked them first but I was on trial for attempted rape and assault because Eli said that that had been the plan."

"So what happened?"

"Eli got 6 years because the evidence didn't match up with his story and then he got another 4 for lying in court."

"What about you?"

"The judge said that if his sisters had been in this situation he would have done the same thing."

"What did dad and Haley say?"

"Well before they fought about you they fought about me." He said as he fiddled with his shirt sleeve. "They didn't want you to know because they didn't want you to think wrong about me."

"I know you didn't do it." I said honestly as I looked up at James who seemed in true pain at the experience. "So why is Evan still shaking with you?"

"Honestly I don't think he's trusted anyone since then, I mean he really loves his sisters and he was furious that they had been hurt, he was mad at me because I opened the door for Eli to hurt them."

"But you didn't know that he was going to do it."

"Yeah but still I was the one who took him over to that house." James said as he turned away not wanting Celeste to see the tears. I got up and slowly walked away from the swing set. Celeste walked back into the house she saw Nathan and Haley sitting expectantly, their faces were full of worry as they saw James's defeated position on the swing and Celeste torn face in front of them.

"I don't know what to say." Celeste said as she tried to review the things James had just told her. Both of them just sat watching her as if nothing they said would help her understand things.

"You know what i hate when bad things happen to bad people, I mean James is a good kid and Evan and His sisters didn't deserve any of this I hate that." she said as her anger rose and her voice rose. "I have seen too many people get hurt and be in pain and the worst thing they have done in life is get a bad grade in school." She said as she ran up the stairs fully crying now.

--

Almost six hours later the sun had set and people were heading in for the night, Brooke, Lucas, Haley and Nathan all stood at Celeste door, she had been in their all day refusing to open the door.

"Celeste honey, Brooke is here, can she come in?" Haley asked fretful. To all the adults surprise there was shuffling in the room and a quiet yes that followed.

"Here take this with you, make sure she eats it." Haley said handing Brook e a plate full of the dinner that had been consumed by the family almost two hours ago.

"Alright." Brooke said as she walked in the room feeling her heart break a little as she saw Celeste laying on the end of her bed, tears stained her face. "Celeste, sit up." Brooke said as she helped Celeste sit up as Brooke handed her the plate and a fork she pushed her hair behind her ear.

"What's going on, I don't think that this whole James Evan thing is bothering you that much." Brooke said she knew exactly what was going on but she didn't want to push Celeste.

"Caleb Parker came back into the city." She said as Brooke let out a long deep breath as Celeste continued. "He told every one." She said as she fell onto the bed sobbing. Brooke held her in her arms as the three other adults came into the room at hearing Celeste's screams. Brooke turned to them and mouthed get out as she swatted her arm at them.

"Oh sweetie, are you sure? Maybe he just told you that."

"No you know him; he's a jerk and would do anything in his power to hurt me." She said as she cried into Brooke's lap. She cried for almost 30 more minutes before she sobbed herself into a deep sleep. After Brooke was sure that she was asleep she walked out of the room and down the stairs, she walked into the living room where Haley and James were sitting along with the Scott brothers.

"Is she okay? What's going on?" Nathan asked as Brooke sat down and fell into Lucas's embrace.

"She's going to be fine, I think she just needs some to think then I'm sure she'll fill you in." Brooke said hoping that last part would actually come true.

--

**A/n- Alright I know that this chapter was a little confusing and I know that I added another secret and cliffhanger but don't hate me…..and don't worry in the next few chapters I will explain what Celeste's big secret is…Evan and Celeste will talk about the whole Evan/James/Eli thing…Evan's sisters will finally talk to James and Celeste…. (And if you didn't get the hint in the beginning of this chapter) Celeste's birthday!! Feedback and reviews would be amazing!! Also anyone who has any ideas for a sequel for this story just let me know because I plan to end this story in about 5 or 6 chapters. **


	36. Chapter 36

Evan walked into the Scott household, he felt like a traveler returning home, everything was were he remembered it, he heard the sounds of the three younger boys playing. He smiled almost tempted to go and wrestle with them like old times instead he walked up the stairs slowly not knowing what awaited him at the top. As he reached the top step James met him, the two old friends looked each other in the eyes.

"I told her about it all." James said as Evan's felt his heart beat.

"What did she say?" Evan said quickly as James shook his head.

"Nothing, she's been in her room since I told her but Brooke says she's not upset about it." James said as they walked towards her door.

"Can I go talk to her?" Evan asked as James smiled.

"Well I didn't invite you over to have a chit chat." He said sarcastically as the old friends smiled, it was in that second that they felt like old friends again.

"Ok." Evan said as he broke up the moment and walked into Celeste room. As soon as he walked into the room he saw Celeste sitting on her bed, she was reading from a small red journal.

"Hey can I come in?" Evan asked almost in a whisper as Celeste looked up.

"Oh hey." She said as an awkward silence came over them and they stood waiting for the other to say something.

"I'm really sorry about everything that happened Evan." Celeste said as she put the journal down. "But why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie?" Evan sighed and sat down on her bed.

"I didn't know what you would think; I didn't want you to have to choose between James and me." He said as Celeste frowned.

"I would never choose between you and him." Celeste said as she closed the book and set it on her night stand.

"What's that?" Evan said as he sensed that something bigger was bothering her.

"I can't tell you." Celeste said as Evan frowned.

"You know you can tell me anything."

"You know when I moved down here, I got a fresh start." Celeste said as she turned so that she and Evan were sitting side by side. "But that doesn't mean that my life before was picture perfect."

"Celeste I know about your parents." Evan said as Celeste twitched.

"No….its more than that…I don't want your feelings to change." Celeste said as she looked at Evan. "Cause I really like you and if I told you what I've done you might not like me much anymore." She said as Evan took her hands and held them.

"You could tell me you helped OJ get away with murder, and I would still be here, right next to you." He said as he leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Nothing will change the way I feel about you." He said as Celeste took a deep breath.

"When I lived in the city there was this guy that I dated for a few months, his name was Caleb, well eventually I got pregnant." Celeste said softly as she waited for Evan to say something instead he just sat waiting for more. "I was really scared and when I told him, he said that he would get the money to you know kill it." She said as she took a deep breath trying to remain cool. "I told him that I couldn't do that and I went to California with my mom and step dad for a while until I could decide what to do." Celeste said as she started to shake almost.

"What did you do?" Evan asked nervously.

"I told my mom because she hadn't been drinking as much and I thought that she would help me, she took me to the doctor and we decided that I would give the baby up for adoption." She said quietly.

"So did you?" Evan asked.

"When we went back home, I was getting bigger and Caleb didn't want to ruin his reputation and he beat me up in his bedroom one day and I came home and my mom was drinking and told my step dad so then I got it twice as bad, that night my mom died and so did the baby." Celeste said as tears started to fall out of her eyes.

"Celeste." Evan said as he pulled her into his arms, holding her for dear life as she cried. At the sound of her cries, Nathan and Haley came into Celeste room. Both of them took a second to see Evan and Celeste sitting on the bed. They stood for a second watching the two teens, both of them had been stolen of their childhood in exchange for the harshness of evil acts.

"Dad..." Celeste said as she noticed her parents standing at the door, she shifted out of Evan's embrace and stood up. "Hey, I can I talk to my parents alone." Celeste said as looked at Evan. "You go and make things right with James." She said as Evan walked out of the room and Nathan and Haley took his spot. As Celeste started to explain what happened to Nathan and Haley, Evan stepped out of the room, and walked down to the room towards James's room just as he was about to knock, he saw James form the hall window playing basketball. Evan headed towards the backyard trying to come up with a good apology on the way.

"Hey." He said as he caught the ball that had bounced off of the backboard.

'Hey, so how did it go?" James asked as Evan smiled.

"Good I guess, Celeste has been through hell, I feel bad for her." Evan said sincerely as he tossed the ball into the hoop. "But she's got this family to help her through it now."

"Yeah I guess." James said as he dribbled the ball.

"So, I was talking to Ava and Bec and we all wanted to say sorry to you." He said as James dropped the ball and turned towards Evan. "I know that you were only trying to help, I mean I guess I was just mad I mean someone hurt my sisters, you have no idea how that feels…." He said as James sighed.

"Yeah I do." He said "Apology accepted." He said as the two friends joined in a man hug. "Celeste has turned you into a chick dude." He said as they both laughed.

--

Later that night after the rest of the house was fast asleep, the worries of the world blank from their minds, Nathan and Haley sat in their bed.

"I just can't believe that she lived through all of that." Haley said

"Yeah you're telling me." Nathan said as he felt his anger rise. "I hate that I missed out on everything." He said as he felt his throat close up and tears form in his eyes. "If I had known I could have saved her life." He said.

"Nathan, don't do that to yourself."

"The boys have all had these great childhoods and they don't even know it, and Celeste has been through adult things since she was 3." Nathan said "I would give anything to take all of this pain away from Celeste." He said as Haley hugged him.

"Well we can't but we can be there for her…trying to make the rest of her life the best it can be." Haley said as Nathan kissed his wife falling in love with her all over again.

**--**

**A/n- Sorry it's been so long!! I meant to UD sooner but I got my wisdom teeth taken out and I was out of commission for a good week!!This was going to be one long chapter but I decided to break it up!! So I hope you like all the UD!! Feedback would be amazing!**


	37. Chapter 37

Celeste's POV

I flipped and turned in my bed as my mind forced the events of yesterday back into my mind, I had expected Dad and Haley to freak, instead Dad hugged me and told me everything would be alright, it was the first time that I realized what having parents felt like.

"Celeste!! Sister!" I grabbed my pillow and pulled it over my head as I felt two bodies jump onto my bed.

"Wake Up!! Its your birthday!!" Miles and Jude said as they started to jump on the bed and Micah came into the room with his guitar and started to play the 50 cent song.

"Go Celeste its ya birthday ya gonna party like its ya birthday!" He said as I laughed hysterically, I sat up in my bed.

"Thanks Micah that was quite a cover."

"Thanks I think I'm gonna rap on the side." He said as I smiled and Miles dove into my body.

"Happy birthday!!" He said as I fell back against my pillows and laughed.

"Does everyone get this kinda birthday wish??" I asked as they all nodded.

"Nope just you." Jude said as he did a slip off of my bed and landed on a pile of pillows.

"Hey, Celeste's little posse, did no one ever read the rules of being a kid?" James said as he walked into the room, his eyes adjusting to the light.

"No what did it say?" Miles said as he stopped jumping and sat down next to me.

"You sleep in till 8 on days off from school." He said as he headed out of the room grumpily. "Oh and by the way happy birthday and dad wants you in the kitchen." HE said to me as I smiled brightly and hoped out of my bed, my little posse following me excitedly.

"What's downstairs?" I asked them as we walked towards the kitchen, I stopped in my tracks when I saw that the kitchen and adjacent living room were decorated will pink and orange balloons', their were flowers on the table, and a huge banned that said happy birthday.

"Aw guys!!" I said as I hugged my brothers and dad and Haley made their way into the kitchen. "You all didn't have to do all of this!" I said as I hugged them excitedly.

"We wanted to, alright well what would you like for breakfast Ms. Seventeen year old?" Haley asked as I smiled.

"I don't care, maybe some pancakes?" I said as I sat down at the bar.

"Alright I'll get started on that," Dad said as I smelled the flowers and Haley came over to me with a camera.

"Its Scott family tradition, the birthday kid has to get their picture taken at breakfast." She said as I smiled and she clicked a few times.

"Yeah and for every other second today." James said as he came down the stairs.

"It's okay, I just cant get over all these decorations."I said as I smiled at James, he blushed as I threw a balloon at him.

"Well I thought that you deserved a big celebration for all the birthdays here you missed." He said as he sat down next to me and I hugged him.

"Aww that was so sweet of you!" I said as I faked tears.

--

"So what are your plans for tonight?" James asked as he shot hoops and I sat trying to come up with something for the essay that was due tomorrow in Haley's class.

"I think I was gonna go to Lily's and spend the night." I said as James looked at me.

"What no party?" He said as I shook my head.

"I don't think so I mean I've partied enough its not as fun as it sounds." I said as Dad opened the back door and stuck his head out.

"Hey, guys do you think you can come help me? Miles got his head stuck in the banister again." Dad said worriedly as I hopped up form my seat and followed him, as soon as I saw Miles sitting on the steps my smile took over my face.

"The least you could do is say hi." Amelia said as she stood at the front door smiling. I ran and gave her a hug as my family watched.

"Ah! I missed you so much!!" I said as I hugged her one more time. "Well you know Haley and Dad, and this is Miles…Jude...Micah and James." I said as Amelia smiled and said hi to all of them.

"Alright well we'll leave you two alone, I'm gonna take the boys to the river court." Dad said as I smiled. Haley patted me on the back.

"And I have to run to school for a bit, but call me if you need anything!" She said as I hugged her.

"Thanks so much for today!!" I said as she smiled and left.

"I cant get over how hot the Scott family is!" Amelia said as we stood in the foyer alone, we hugged again. "No seriously I always thought that you were strangely beautiful but now it all makes since." She said as I rolled my eyes.

"My mom was a model too."

"This is why I hate you." Amelia said as we laughed and headed up towards my room.

"So how did you get here?!" I said as we made it to my room and sat on my bed.

"Your dad called me a month ago and said he wanted to fly me down to surprise you." Amelia said.

"I can't believe, they've treated me like a princess all day today." I said as I tried to wipe the grin off of my face- it wouldn't budge

"Well I can see that, you know when Haley picked me up form the airport she and the little boys spent the entire time talking about you." Amelia said with a smile on her face.

"So I told Evan about everything." I said as Amelia looked at me with wide eyes.

"What did he say?" She said I had told Amelia all about the Evan situation.

"Nothing he just hugged me and told me every thing would be okay." I said "I think I love him."

"Whoa who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" she said as I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, Celeste you couldn't commit to a bottle of shampoo let alone a guy, plus didn't you always have a two week rule?" She said as I laughed realizing how much Evan had changed me, it had been sudden for sure, I thought of his brown hair and tan skin, the gorgeous looks that had struck my notice in him. He was so hot, I spent most of the time with him just staring at him and when we weren't together I found myself thinking about him. His looks are what first made me see him but once I spent time with him I found their to be much more to him than just basketball. He was funny and witty; he had a great sense of self. He was fiercely loyal to his friends and family, he didn't need to impress anyone he was completely confident with himself, and that was something that I found admirable and totally hot.

"Hello! Earth to Celeste!" I jerked my head at Amelia's announcement. "Jeez, you really are bitten by the love bug."

--

A/n- Sorry for the crappy chapter! I'm still a little woozy from having my teeth removed, but wanted to get this UD up! I swear that the next chapter will be better!!


	38. Chapter 38

"Hey good morning." I turned around from my locker as Evan walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey." I said as I focused on not melting into a puddle on the floor and retrieving my English book.

"So did Amelia get home okay?"

"Yeah she just texted me, her flight was great." I said as I turned to him and gave him a hug, as he slid his hand behind my hair I seriously felt my knees start to shake. I pulled back from him and took his hand as we walked down the hallway.

"Good, so my mom wanted you to come over for dinner." He said slowly as he looked at me.

"Well what's the face for?" I asked as I laughed at his worried expression.

"I just didn't know what you would say and meeting the parents is kinda the next step right…."  
He said as I looked at him, smiling deeply.

"I guess it is, so what time should I be there." I said as I smiled up at him, feeling m entire body break into shivers.

"At 6." He said as our lips met and we kept walking down the hallway. Kissing and walking was a talent that Evan and I had perfect in the past few weeks.

"Alright I think that if you two do that anymore your faces are gonna get stuck that way." I quickly pulled away form Evan as Haley stood in front of us.

"Whoops." I said as I patted Evan's arm in an awkward attempt to keep things from getting uncomfortable. "Bye Evan." I said as he laughed, which put a smile on my face.

"Bye." He said as he walked away and Haley looked at me with a friendly smirk.

"You should be thankful that your dad doesn't work here." She said as I nodded quickly.

"I thank god everyday." I said as I smiled and walked over to Lily, who greeted me with a smile.

"Well you look at you; you still have that birthday glow." She said as I looked at her confused. "Or maybe it's just the essence of Evan on you." She said as I playfully hit her shoulder. "Don't deny it, I saw you all sucking face in the hallway."

"Oh Lil, don't be jealous." I said as I smiled and took out my English binder, and smiled at the paper that was sitting on top. I had spent all last night writing it, I was actually excited to turn it in.

"Alright class, turn in those papers up front, and then we will finish up the last chapter of Gatsby." Haley said as the bell rang and class started.

--

EVAN'S POV

I walked up to the Scott's front door; somehow my nervousness was washed away as I saw Miles and Jude sitting on the bench next to the door.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Nothing, were just getting fresh air." Miles said as I laughed and sat down next to them. "Do you want me to tell Celeste that you're here?"

"That would be great, thanks." I said as miles ran inside the house.

"So Evan, where are you and Celeste going?" Jude asked as I watched him skate across the porch on his skateboard.

"Over to my house cause my parents want to meet her." I said as Jude gave me thumbs up and jumped off the steps with his skateboard.

"Hey, you ready?" I turned around to see Celeste standing at the door; I couldn't help but smile at her bright blue eyes that were glowing at me. I leaned forward and gave her a small kiss, not sure of where her parents were.

"Yep." I said as we made our way out to my truck.

"See ya on the flip side Jude." Celeste said as we hopped in the truck and drove off towards my house.

--

CELESTE'S POV

We drove almost 15 minuets away from home before we ended up at a little country house, flowers surrounded the outside and a tire swing to match.

"Aw those flowers are beautiful." I said as Evan opened my door for me and we slowly walked towards the front door.

"Yeah my mom is a little crazy about her flowers." He said as we stood at the front door for a second.

"Are going to do in or are we just gonna shout through the door." I said teasingly as I stuck out my tongue a little.

"I'm sorry in advance for anything that goes wrong." He said as I smiled.

"Trust me, noting that could happen tonight could be as bad as my worst." I said as Evan sighed a little and I kissed him on more time, almost as a good luck before he opened the door. As soon as the door swung open, their was an older lady standing in front of us.

"Hello, you must be Celeste." She said as I smiled and nodded.

"I am, Hi." Said as she smiled at me and embraced me in a hug.

"I'm Heather, Evan's mom." She said as she looked me up and down. "Well you certainly are a pretty little thing." She said as she smiled and turned around gesturing us to follow her. "Come on now." She said as she led us into the kitchen that was small yet homey. "Girls! Get down here and meet Celeste." She said as Evan and I sat down on the couch that was adjacent to the kitchen.

"Hello." I looked up as a short girl came walking into the room and sat down across form us. "I'm Ava. It's nice to meet you." She said as she nervously looked down at the ground after shaking my hand.

"Hey, you go to Tree Hill high don't you?" I asked as she smiled.

"Yep, I'm a sophomore." She said as I smiled.

"You looked familiar." I said as she sat down and smiled at me.

"You do too, but that could because you're like a celebrity." She said as I blushed.

"Oh I don't think that." I said stuttering my words a little.

"Uh yeah I mean your mom was a famous model and you're a Scott, and here in Tree Hill that is like being royalty." She said as I laughed a little, people here did seem to know every Scott that every lived.

"Well well Evan you picked a winner." I turned around as another girl walked into the room, she was a little bit taller than Ava but still shorter than Evan. "Hi, I'm Rebekah." She said as I shook her hand and she stared me down.

"You're really pretty; I mean people said you were a stunner but man! You're really gorgeous." She said as I blushed some more and sat down next to Evan again.

"Excuse she has a syndrome." He said as I laughed and Rebekah followed.

--

"Evan has never brought a girl home before." Heather said as she smiled at her son. Evan blushed and I laughed a little. The beginning of the night had gone off without a hitch and now the entire family was gathered around the table eating dinner.

"Yeah and I guess your mighty special since he blushes every time you call." Evan's dad, Jon spoke up, he was a firefighter and had only come home for an hour to eat with his family, which I found admirable and totally sweet.

"Dad do you have to go there?"

"Yeah dad, give him a chance." Rebekah said as she made a face at Evan and then turned her attention to me. "So how do you like Tree Hill, I mean how does it compare to the big apple?"

"Well it's totally different but I think that I like living here a little bit better." I said as Ava looked like she was going to choke on her spaghetti.

"What?! You_ like_ living in this hick town?" She said as I laughed a little.

"Yeah well my life in New York was pretty lonely and hard." I said as Heather gave me a sympathetic smile, I'm sure that my story was well known to everyone in Tree Hill.

"Well I wanna live there so badly, the fast paced world, parties, and fame. Oh!" Ava said as I laughed at her animation.

"Well the next time I go back you'll have to come." I said smiling as her as she smiled back.

"And leave Evan here all by his lonesome." Rebekah said as I smiled and looked at Evan, whose face had only gotten redder since we arrived.

"Maybe I'll come over here and tape your mouth shut." He said as Rebekah mocked anger and everyone laughed.

--

"Evan, can you come help me move this dresser your mom wants to paint?" Jon said as Evan smiled and got up from the table. We were now eating dessert, and Jon had announced that he had to get back to the fire station.

"Sure." He said as he shot me a quick smile and Heather got up form the table, and started clearing off plates.

"You girls talk, I'll get the dishes." She said.

"So how is James?" Rebekah asked, I was a little shocked at her question, but I had no idea where they stood on that particular subject.

"Oh he's good, I mean playing basketball, normal James stuff." I said as she smiled and looked over at Ava.

"That's good..." She said as an awkward silence fell over us. "I mean after all that stuff happened we really stopped talking but before that we were close I mean James was over here as much as Evan, he was practically our brother." She said as I smiled weakly.

"Well I know that James was really upset about the whole thing, he felt bad because he let that happened to you all." I said as Heather stood at the foot of the room listening.

"Really?" Ava asked as I nodded.

"Yeah he did, but you should also know, especially if you're gonna live in New York City, there are some horrible people in this world, but there are also a lot of good ones." I said as Heather smiled at me.

--

I smiled as Evan opened the door again for me as I stepped out onto the driveway and tried to walk as slowly as possible.

"Do your feet hurt?" Evan asked as I laughed a little and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Nope, I just want to enjoy this and the walk to the door is too short." I said as he slowed down his pace too.

"Enjoy what?"

"The greatest date ever." I said as Evan snorted and I hit him in the chest. "Hey don't ruin this with your anticheese vibes." I said as he laughed.

--

"You know those two remind me of us." Nathan said as he stood at his bedroom window and looked at his daughter walking in circles with her boyfriend.

"Oh god please no, that would mean she has to go on tour and they have to fight a bunch and get pregnant senior year." Haley said form her spot on their bed.

"Oh I take it back" Nathan said as he rolled the curtains down and sat down on the bed. He showered his wife with kisses as she smiled pulling the pen, she was writing with, out of her mouth.

"Oh come on Nathan just let me finish these papers, and then we can have fun." She said as Nathan smiled at her, he looked down at the stack of papers that was sitting next to her.

"What the assignment?" He asked as he picked up Lily's paper.

"To define love and explain four examples that they see in their lives." She said as she intently read a paper in front of her.

"Lily's examples are Karen and Andy, Karen and Keith, Lucas and Brooke and you and me." He said as he smiled and handed her the paper.

"Yeah well your daughter is a real special soul." She said as she smiled up at her husband and handed her the paper.

_Four Kinds of Love- by Celeste Scott_

_Mrs. Scott 1__st__ hour English_

_Four examples of love that I see in my life are, between my dad and step mom, they have a rare wholehearted love, They trust each other, they pick up the slack for each other, and the other person brings out qualities that are hidden to every one else, they love each other- The good that bad and the ugly. Another kind of love that I am exposed to is the love that my mom and her husband had, which started with innocent intentions of like and was mixed with fate and the devil, secrets and shame take over and neither one of them wants to loose the other to embarrassment or shame, evils of the world pollute the relationship, no respect. My dad's relationship to all five of his kids is another example of love that is present in my life, A complete and whole hearted love, that is born with the child, realizing that he had a hand in their creation, and wanting nothing than the best for his kids, the absolute adoration that only a Daddy can have and the will to take care of everything, and feeling secure in his presence. The last example of love that is in my life is one that I can personally confirm to. New Love Intense interest for someone, caring for someone no matter what others say, talking on the phone for hours about nothing in particular, learning that there is someone so much like you yet so different, and feeling completely comfortable with that person, not afraid to show your true colors. _

_I don't really think that you can define love, I think that love is different for everyone, and every relationship some are the greatest thing in the world to witness, some a sore memory that makes me regret my childhood, some make me grateful that Nathan Scott is my dad and one that makes my stomach do jumping jacks. _

--

A/n- Alright I hope that the long UD made up for taking so long to post it! Ha-ha, anyways I think that my next chapter will be my last. I just really think its time to wrap this story up! But if you are interested in a sequel just give me an idea, it can be as simple and corny as you want……so please review!


End file.
